Dust Grains
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Saat lorong waktu terbuka, butiran debu tertiup jauh menuju ke dimensi yang berbeda. Debu yang menghubungkan satu dimensi ke dimensi lain, bagai kunci yang terselubung. Di permainkan takdir, hukuman Tuhan, dengan akhir yang telah di ketahui.../Kristao as main cast/(Sequel from 'If We Never Meet Again')[Complete!]
1. Chapter 1

**FANFIC REMAKE**

 **Sequel from 'If We Never Meet Again'**

 **.**

 **Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao

 **Cast** : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Xi Luhan, EXO Members and others

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Fantasy, Romance

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S)!**

 **Notes** : untuk keterangan beberapa konten akan di jelaskan di bawah cerita ini.

 _Words with_ _ **bold**_ _have_ _meaning_

.

.

 _Saat lorong waktu terbuka, butiran debu tertiup jauh menuju ke dimensi yang berbeda. Debu yang menghubungkan satu dimensi ke dimensi lain, bagai kunci yang terselubung. Membuka jalan yang kasat, mempertemukan dua dimensi yang berbeda, yang pada akhirnya akan menghancurkan apa yang ada, binasa. Menjadi serpihan, butiran debu yang tak bersisa..._

.

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimana pun di cari  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

 _._

Lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bulir air mata turun dari sudut matanya, leleh ke pelipis dan menetes pada permukaan bantal yang menyangga kepalanya.

Nyanyian tanpa suara, bisikan lirih, pekatnya kabut putih menjadi pemandangan utama, yang berujung pada sebuah realita kesadaran, yang menyatakan jika semua itu hanya ilusi saat ia membuka matanya yang telah basah karena air mata.

Pemuda bermata _Onyx_ tersebut, menarik nafas panjang dan menahannya untuk sepersekian detik, mengunci pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamar. Kemudian ia menarik hembuskan nafas beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, pada hal yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Tidak tahu kenapa selama sepekan ini ia memimpikan hal yang sama. Hal yang _absurd_ , yang selalu dapat membuatnya menangis, padahal ia tidak mengenali suara orang yang bernyanyi di dalam mimpinya itu. Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa Kai?" suara seseorang di bawah, menyadarkan pemuda manis dengan mata berkantung yang masih berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Tidak, aku mimpi buruk" sahut suara yang lain, yang lebih rendah.

Pemuda bersurai sehitam arang itu pun bangkit duduk, menyeka sisa air mata di pipinya dan menarik nafas panjang, lalu menatap pada dam dinding yang tergantung tepat di depannya.

Pukul 5 pagi.

"Kau sudah bangun Tao?" tanya Jonginーatau Kai, dari arah bawah area kamarnya.

"...sudah" sahut pemuda manis bernama Tao tersebut. Menggerakkan bibir kucingnya samar, dan suara yang di hasilkan pun agak samar.

"Ah!" pemuda lain memekik spontan.

"Kenapa? Kau memprediksi sesuatu lagi?" tanya Jongin, nada suaranya terdengar malas.

"Tao, kau mau dengar tidak?" tanya pemuda bersurai coklat gelap.

Tao menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, kemudian menyibak selimutnya, rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan di biarkan begitu saja. Mengarahkan kedua kaki panjangnya menuruni tangga kayu kecil, menuju tempat tidur Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari tempat tidur Jongin.

Yah, ia beruntung mendapat jatah wilayah kamar di bagian atas. Meski tak seluas di bagian bawah, setidaknya zona pribadinya aman dari segala gangguan. Terlebih ia tidak harus bingung menata 'kamar'nya yang berada di atas.

"Menangis lagi?" Jongin menyipitkan mata menatap Tao yang baru saja duduk di tempat tidur, berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang sibuk sendiri dengan batu _**Quartz**_ bening miliknya yang di gunakannya untuk meramal, sementara Jongin duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Tao hanya mengangguk kecil, sepertinya bosan karena setiap pagi sahabatnya yang berkulit _tan_ itu selalu menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Memang kau mimpi apa?" tanyanya, beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya―yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidur Kyungsoo―dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Tao. Si pemuda pemilik sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlang, se cemerlang bintang yang berpendar di langit malam.

"Tidak ada"

"Ha?"

"Iya, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Terus yang membuat kau menangis itu apa?"

Tao mengangkat bahu samar.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun di mimpiku, cuma kabut dan suara orang yang bernyanyi"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"Lalu kau menangis karena apa?"

"Entahlah, lagunya sangat sedih, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu"

"Apa itu menyangkut perasaan mu?"

Tao menoleh, menatap Jongin dengan alis menyatu.

"Maksut mu?" kebingungan terpancar di mata bulan sabitnya.

"Yah...mungkin kamu melupakan seseorang atau...OH!" Jongin tiba-tiba memekik, seperti telah menemukan barang yang hilang.

"Apa?"

"Kau merindukan **Dunia Tengah** ' _kan_?" Jongin membuat asumsi seenaknya.

"Tidak Kim Jongin. Sudahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

"Aku yakin kalau―"

"Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak?" sela Kyungsoo, masih dengan memejamkan mata dan kedua tangan memegang batu _**Quartz**_ nya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lihat Tuan Peramal?" Jongin beralih menatap temannya yang bertubuh kecil itu.

Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya, menatap satu persatu wajah Tao dan Jongin, lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

"Kekacauan" ucapnya agak pelan.

"Maksut mu?" Tao mengernyit.

"...akan terjadi kekacauan dalam waktu dekat" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Seperti apa?"

"Cukup membuat sekolah dan asrama―eh, tunggu..." Tao dan Jongin menunggu, kening Kyungsoo tampak mengerut, entah kenapa.

"Ralat-ralat. Tidak hanya di sekolah dan asrama, tapi seisi kota. Akan ada kekacauan besar" ujarnya, membuka mata. Peluh keringat tampak membasahi keningnya.

Selalu, setelah ia meramalkan sesuatu.

"Bencana?"

"Ku rasa bukan"

"Serangan?" Jongin menyahuti.

"...yah, kurang lebih"

"Ku rasa ada persamaannya dengan mimpiku tadi" Jongin tampak tengah mengingat-ngingat.

Tao dan Kyungsoo pun menatapnya.

"Memang kau mimpi apa Kkamjong?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Tidak terlalu jelas, tapi aku melihat banyak korban" jawab si kulit _tan_ agak menggumam.

"Sepertinya ada hal besar yang mengintai" celetuk Kyungsoo, lali meletakkan batu _**Quartz**_ nya ke meja lampu di samping kanan tempat tidur.

"Semoga saja tidak benar-benar terjadi" kata Tao, di setujui oleh anggukkan kepala Jongin.

Tapi meskipun begitu, apa yang di ramalkan Kyungsoo patut untuk di pikirkan, karena sampai sejauh ini semua yang telah di ramalkannya benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan sampai hal-hal kecil sekali pun.

Lagipula bukanlah hal yang mengherankan jika sebagian murid di _**Lazuli**_ _School Academy_ ada yang 'unik' dan 'berbeda' dari murid-murid lainnya.  
Namun keunikan dan perbedaan itu tidak semua penghuni sekolah mengetahuinya, hanya beberapa orang tertentu dan semua itu demi terbentuknya suasana kondusif di lingkungan sekolah maupun asrama.

Namun, yang perlu di ingat adalah, tidak hanya manusia biasa yang berada di _**Lazuli**_ , tapi juga makhluk lainnya, yang jelas tidak akan membuat onar di lingkup sekolah dan asrama. Karena mereka datang untuk suatu hal dan bersifat 'tinggal' untuk sementara.

"CEPAT MANDI DAN SARAPAN! JANGAN BERMALAS-MALASAN!" teriak guru pengawas di lorong asrama, di iringi suara lonceng bel yang sangat nyaring. Mampu membuat ciut nyali para murid.

Tao, Jongin dan Kyungsoo membubarkan diri dengan tergesa-gesa, karena mereka harus bergegas untuk mandi.

Namun saat Tao baru menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya dan Jongin yang baru saja membuka lemari pakaiannya, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya seraya berhenti melangkah tepat di tumitnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian membeli satu _**gem stone**_ ku untuk melindungi―"

"BERHENTI MENAWARKAN DAGANGAN MU!" Tao dan Jongin menghardik dengan kompak.

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya, dan kembali pada tujuan semula. Mandi.

.

.

. 

Jarum jam dinding menunjukkan tepat pukul 6 pagi, dan aula yang sekaligus berfungsi untuk Ruang Makan pun saat ini telah di penuhi murid-murid dari 2 asrama _**Lazuli**_ _School Academy_.

 _ **Carnelian**_ _Dormitory_ bagi wanita dan _**Jade**_ _Dormitory_ bagi laki-laki.

Di Ruang Makan pun mereka di bagi 2 kubu, laki-laki berada di meja panjang sisi kiri dan wanita berada di meja panjang sisi kanan. Dan mereka juga hanya tinggal menikmati sarapan pagi mereka, karena menu telah di siapkan di meja pada masing-masing napan.

Siswa-siswi yang sudah datang tampak hanya duduk menghadap meja dengan mengobrol karena jam sarapan pagi belum di mulai, lagipula masih banyak siswa yang belum datang.

Peraturan di _**Lazuli**_ _School Academy_ memang tergolong sangat ketat dan disiplin, suatu hal yang wajar bagi satu-satunya sekolah yang berdiri di abad ini, terlebih di sebuah kota yang tidak seberapa besar, bernama **Zircon**. 

Sementara Tao, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di aula tepat saat jarum jam bergeser ke menit ke 10.

"Disini!" seorang pemuda manis melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke arah 3 pemuda yang baru masuk itu.

Tao, Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung mendekat, mengambil tempat masing-masing. Tao dan Jongin duduk bersebelahan, sementara Kyungsoo duduk dengan pemuda manis bernama Xiuminーpemuda bertubuh mungil yang memanggil mereka tadi, hingga kini mereka berempat duduk berhadapan.

"Wajahmu berseri, apa ada sesuatu yang bagus _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo, menopang dagu menatap kakak kelasnya yang berwajah _baby face_ itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya..."

"Apa?" Tao dan Jongin menyahut kompak. Xiumin mengangkat satu alisnya melihat reaksi kedua _junior_ nya itu.

"Kau anggota Dewan Siswa ' _kan_ Tao- _er_?" tanya Xiumin menatap heran. Tao mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau hari ini akan ada guru baru?" tanyanya, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Eh? Benarkah?" sahut seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dengan manik _hazel_ , yang entah sejak kapan berada di tengah-tengah Tao dan Jongin.

Ke 2 pemuda itu menoleh cepat, menatap kaget sekaligus bingung pada pemuda cantik yang duduk di antara mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana _sunbae_?" tanya Jongin dengan kening berkerut dalam.

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, tampak dari wakah manisnya jika ia tidak menyukai pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka itu. Dan Baekhyun―pemuda mungil itu―tampak cuek dan tidak peduli tatapan permusuhan Kyungsoo.

"Yang ku tahu dari Yixing sih seperti itu, katanya menggantikan guru biologi" kata Xiumin, melanjutkan infonya yang tertunda.

"Heh penyihir sok kecantikan, sana kembali ke mejamu! Kau mengganggu tau!" Kyungsoo berkata agak kasar, mengusir Baekhyun dari mejanya. Bahkan meski pemuda cantik yang memiliki senyum manis itu adalah seniornya.

"Kau peramal gagal tidak usah mengusir ku" Baekhyum menyahut ketus.

"Gagal katamu? Pasien ku lebih banyak darimu dasar penyihir sok cantik"

"Oya? Lalu kenapa Maria pasien setia mu itu lari padaku? Bukannya kau gagal ya?"

"Hanya orang yang tidak berakal yang bisa termakan omonganmu penyihir sirik sok cantik sepertimu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Roy? Kau gagal memprediksinya"

"Kau!" Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri cepat, meremas udara geram.

"Sudah-sudah, Baekie- _hyung_ sebaiknya _hyung_ pergi" sela Tao menengahi pertengkaran di pagi hari itu, ikut berdiri.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu cuek, bangkit berdiri dan beranjak dari meja tersebut.

"Kalian berdua tidak pernah akur ya" celetuk Jongin, menopang dagu menatap Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat itu melotot tidak suka.

"Cih! Dia itu saingan bisnisku mana mungkin kami akur?!"

Tao menghela nafas, tidak habis pikir dengan teman satu kamarnya itu.

"Tao- _er_ " panggil Xiumin. Tao mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ya _ge_?"

Xiumin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao. "Kenapa kamu tidak pernah berkumpul dengan anggota Dewan Siswa yang lain?" tanyanya.

Tao memutar kepalanya, menatap ke arah pintu masuk dimana rombongan Dewan Siswa baru memasuki aula, dan mereka sangat menarik perhatian.

"Aku tidak nyaman bersama mereka" jawabnya, kembali memutar kepalanya menatap Xiumin. Pemuda manis bermata Panda itu kembali duduk tenang.

"Aku heran" Kyungsoo menyahut.

"Heran kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Xiumin- _hyung_ dan Lay- _hyung 'kan_ sama-sama _**High Elf**_ , kenapa kalian sangat berbeda?"

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya atas lontaran unek-unek _junior_ nya yang bermata bulat itu. Tao tertawa kecil.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Tuan Peramal" dengus Xiumin.

"Hei hei, lihat" desis Kyungsoo, menunjuk ke arah pintu aula dengan dagunya. Sedikit mengabaikan kekesalan Xiumin.

Tao, Jongin dan Xiumin menatap ke arah yang tuju. Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi tegap berambut pirang gelap berjalan di belakang Kepala Sekolah.

Semua mata tertuju pada pria asing yang memakai baju serba hitam, terlihat sangat misterius, keren dan dingin, belum lagi tatapan tajamnya yang bagai Elang sedang mencari mangsa.

Seperti magnet, pria asing tersebut dapat membuat semua siswa menatapnya tak berkedip, termasuk Tao.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Kepala Sekolah berdiri di depan mimbarnya.

Perhatian seluruh siswa dan guru-guru pun teralihkan pada sosok tinggi nan tampan Kepala Sekolah. Zhoumi, beranjak dari mimbar dan mempersilahkan pria asing tersebut untuk mengambil alih.

"Selamat pagi, maaf menyita sebentar waktu sarapan kalian. Perkenalkan saya Wu Yi Fan atau bisa kalian panggil Kris, Guru baru di sekolah ini yang menggantikan Tuan Bryan di pelajaran biologi. Salam kenal dan mohon kerjasamanya" Kris―pria tampan itu―tersenyum simpul.

Kasak-kusuk terdengar kemudian, yah siapa yang tidak senang mendapat guru baru yang tampan?

Tao. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu masih memaku tatapannya pada mimbar yang telah kosong, karena guru barunya telah menuju meja makan khusus guru.  
Entah sadar atau tidak, air matanya turun melelehi pipinya. Ajaib memang, kesedihan itu kembali merayapinya. 

.

.

 _ **Monday, 18.35 pm**_

Bunyi-bunyian malam hari mulai terdengar di antara pekatnya malam, saling bersahutan dan berirama, membuat satu _melody_ yang cukup unik yang mampu meremangkan bulu halus di tubuh manusia. Hembusan angin bertiup, melolong seolah berlomba dengan suara anjing hutan yang bergembira karena malam tiba.

Suasana yang kondusif, langit di atas sana juga tampak cerah bertabur bintang bersama sang bulan sabit yang seolah tersenyum pada penghuni malam dan para siswa yang masih berlalu-lalang di area asrama. Tidak masalah karena belum saatnya pada jam masuk kamar yang di tentukan.

Suara ramai di area depan asrama dan taman, tak sedikit pun mengusik pria tinggi yang berdiri di beranda kamarnya.

Pria besurai _dark brown_ berdiri di dekat pagar tembok pembatas beranda, memegang berkas yang berisi nama-nama seluruh murid di _**Lazuli**_ _School Academy_. Namun sejak tadi ia hanya mendiamkan berkas tersebut, dari sekian banyak berkas data siswa yang berada di atas meja, hanya 7 lembar berkas yang sejak tadi ia pegang, menjadi perhatian utama pria tinggi itu. Sepasang matanya mengkilat saat tak sengaja tersorot sinar bulan.

"Ayo cepat!" suara di bawah sana mengalikan perhatiannya.

Pria tampan itu beralih menatap ke bawah, kamarnya yang berada di lantai 3 menguntungkan dirinya untuk memantau keseluruh wilayah sekolah. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan 3 orang pemuda yang tengah berlarian ke arah gedung _**Jade**_ _Dormitory_.

Entah apa yang tengah di pikirkannya, pria tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. 

**TBC**

**Note:  
** • **Dunia Tengah** = Dunia dimana para Elf tinggal(tergantung dari bangsa apa Elf tersebut, karena tempat tinggalnya berbeda-beda)  
• **Quartz, Lazuli, Carnelian, Zircon and Jade** = nama2 gem stone  
• **Gem stone** = batu mulia/perhiasan(kalau ga salah) yang memiliki arti dan manfaat di tiap-tiap batunya.  
• **High Elf(Highbone)** = salah satu ras/tingkatan Elf yang paling tinggi. Merupakan Elf bangsawan

Yoshaa~ karena ini ff remake jadi plot ceritanya tanpa edit. Dan bagi yang mengharapkan adegan romantis or fluff yang bikin doki2 a.k.a deg2an, pliiss jangan terlalu berharap, tapi scene Kristao tetep ada kok, tapi mohon bersabar ya :3

Dan sebelum gw post nih ff, gw ada masalah sama aplikasi words gw di hape *gw sering dapet ide or wangsit n pangsit saat pegang hp, jadilah tuh aplikasi jadi belahan jiwa gw* tapi untungnya aplikasinya udah bener, n gw bisa lanjut berimajinasi absurd lagi, muahahahaha #plak

Ada yang mau di tanyakan seputar ff ini? Atau tema yang di angkat(?) just ask me in pm ^^

Last, jangan lupa ripiew! X3

Oh ya, gw saranin yang belum baca If We Never Meet Again, mending baca itu dulu, soalnya ntar bingung klo langsung baca ff ini :3

 _©Skylar.K_


	2. Chapter 2

**Firdha858** **:** iya ini chaptered, n lumayan panjang -_-)v

 **LVenge** **:** yup, emang reinkarnasi mereka :3

 **celindazifan** **:** dimana ada Kristao disitu kita senang xDd

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves** **:** udah lanjut~

 **Rich L. Khalifa** **:** sip! Udah lanjut ^^

 **Flywithbaek:** hai juga! Nih udah di lanjut :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **FANFIC REMAKE**

 **Sequel from 'If We Never Meet Again'**

 **.**

 **Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao

 **Cast** : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Xi Luhan, EXO Members and other with OC

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S)!**

Word with **bold** its meaning something

.

.

.

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan mu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimanapun di cari,  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

**.**

 **.**

 _ **Monday, 22.30 pm.**_

"Aku tidak percaya ini" pemuda bermata coklat gelap disana agak menggumam, menatap pada selembar kertas berwarna putih gading yang di bawanya.

Pemuda lain yang berambut _caramel―_ yang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya, tengah membaca buku di pangkuannya―mengangkat wajahnya menatap teman sekamarnya yang sekaligus menjabat Ketua Dewan Siswa di sekolah―sementara ia sendiri menjabat sebagai Ketua Asrama.

"Kenapa Lay?" Luhanーpemuda cantik bersurai _caramel_ , mengangkat satu alisnya menatap Lay atau Zhang Yixing.

Pemuda yang memiliki lesung pipi itu mengangkat surat yang di bawanya, tak mau berkomentar. Luhan pun meletakkan buku yang tengah di bacanya ke ranjang lalu turun, menghampiri tempat tidur Lay yang hanya berjarak 3 meter dari tempat tidurnya.  
Tanpa meminta persetujuan, ia mengambil surat tersebut, membaca tulisan rapih yang ada. Beberapa detik kemudian keningnya berkerut samar lalu semakin dalam, dan matanya yang sipit melebar sempurna.

"A-apa ini?" Luhan beralih menatap Lay, meminta pejelasan. "Tuan Bryan meninggal dunia?" ia memelankan suaranya, matanya menyipit. Lay mengangguk samar.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa aneh kemarin, kenapa ada guru baru yang menggantikan Tuan Bryan" Lay berujar agak pelan.

Mengingat tidak semua siswa di _Lazuli School Academy_ adalah manusia, mereka di haruskan untuk waspada di malam hari. Luhan berangsur duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Lay, raut wajahnya tampak _shock_.

"Di surat ini tidak di jelaskan penyebab meninggalnya, kemarin-kemarin Tuan Bryan masih baik-baik saja, ' _kan_?" Luhan menoleh ke sisi kanannya, menatap Lay yang duduk termenung.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, kenapa tidak di umumkan saat waktu sarapan atau istirahat siang? Kenapa guru-guru memberiku surat ini?"

"Pasti ada yang tidak beres" gumam Luhan, kembali melemparkan tatapannya ke dinding. Lay menghela nafas samar, bersandar pada nakas, menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Yang aneh, kenapa pihak Guru menyembunyikan hal ini dari para siswa" ucapnya pelan. Luhan mengangguk kecil, sependapat.

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal aneh lainnya" Luhan agak menggumam, melipat kembali surat yang di bawanya.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana menurut mu tentang Guru baru itu?" Luhan merubah posisi duduknya kini menghadap Lay. Pemuda bersurai madu itu beralih menatap Luhan.

"Entahlah, kurasa dia hanya terlalu tampan. Bagaimana mungkin ada pria setampan itu mau jadi Guru? Seharusnya dia menjadi _Armour_ di kota" ucap Lay, Luhan ertawa.

"Baguslah kalau cuma itu" ia terkekeh kecil.

"Oya Lu" Lay menegakkan punggungnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kata Nona Sandara? Beliau sudah mengetahui dimana buku itu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Rasanya akan sulit sekali menemukannya"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao, Jongin, Xiumin dan Joonmyun? Kau sudah menanyakan pada mereka?"

"Kalau mereka tahu, pasti kita juga tahu"

"Ku rasa kau harus menanyakan pada Tao besok. Ingat dia berbeda, _**Moon Elf**_ dan _**Wood Elf**_ yang menjadi satu"

"Itu masalah gampang, kita hanya perlu waspada dengan Sehun dan makhluk hitam lainnya"

"Kau benar. Aku heran, kalau _**Dark Elf**_ seperti Sehun memiliki kekuatan sihir sangat tinggi, kenapa dia mendompleng kita?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu kecil.

"Entahlah, sudah malam ayo tidur" si cantik itu bangkit berdiri, meletakkan surat yang di bawanya ke tempat tidur dan menuju tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Besok kau harus berunding dengan mereka" ujar Lay mengingatkan, karena Luhan sudah berbaring menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas pundak.

Angin yang berhembus, melingkupi lorong asrama dan seluruhnya, semakin membuat suasana hening yang mencekam kemudian.

 _ **Tuesday, 06.00 am.**_

Helaan nafas pendek meluncur dari mulut Tao. Masih terlalu pagi untuk menghela nafas, dan tidak biasanya ia tampak sangat lesu di pagi hari, matanya yang berkantungnya juga terlihat agak merah.

Kini ia telah siap dengan seragamnya yang bernuansa abu-abu merah, ia beranjak dari depan kaca mengambil buku yang berada di atas nakas. Jongin yang melihat kesiapan Tao, memperhatikan pemuda _Panda_ pemilik bibir _curvy_ itu dengan mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

"Apa tidak terlalu pagi?" tanyanya, sembari memakai seragamnya.

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku ini dulu. Aku duluan!" ujar Tao berjalan ke arah pintu seraya berseru.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi semampai itu menyusuri lorong asrama yang tergolong masih cukup sepi, hanya terlihat segelintir anak, itupun banyak dari mereka yang masih mengenakkan piyama atau baju biasa.

"Tao- _ah_!" seseorang berlari kecil di lorong.

Tao memutar kepalanya, berhenti berjalan menunggu sosok jangkung mungil Joonmyun yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Pagi _sunbae_ " sapanya tak lupa tersenyum. Joonmyun mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

"Pagi, mau kemana?"

Tao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, berjalan berdampingan dengan sang seniornya yang terkenal ramah.

"Ke Ruang Direktur, kalau _sunbae_?" ia menoleh pada seniornya yang bersurai _brunette_ itu.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Sehun"

Tao mengernyit menatap lekat Joonmyun, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum miring seolah tahu apa yang di pikirkan sahabat kecil sekaligus _junior_ nya.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan soal kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu" ucapnya santai.

"Kejadian apa?" kerutan di kening Tao semakin dalam.

"Ah iya" Joonmyun menepuk dahinya pelan, kemudian menoleh menatap Tao. "Lain kali saja ku ceritakan"

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan Dunia Tengah?" Joonmyun mengangguk kecil.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu disana?" Tao bertanya cemas.

"Sedikit, ah aku kesana ya" Joonmyun tersenyum tipis, mengambil jalan yang berbeda, sementara Tao harus mengambil jalan di sisi kanannya.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam beberapa detik, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung kuno sekolah yang menyerupai kastil. Namun saat ia hendak melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung, suara derap langkah kaki kuda yang berlari tak jauh darinya, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang punggungnya.

Tao mendekap buku yang di bawanya ke dada, memperhatikan seorang pria berbaju serba hitam yang menunggangi kuda hitam. Pria itu berambut pirang gelap, memiliki gestur tubuh yang tegap, sangat menarik untuk memikat lawan jenis.

Tanpa sadar Tao meremas tangannya yang mendekap buku, matanya tak sedikit pun berkedip menatap Guru biologinya tersebut. Ada yang menggeliat di dalam perutnya saat tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kris yang memiliki tatapan tajam.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum ke arahnya, menunggangi kudanya dengan lincah. Tao buru-buru memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdebar ketika melihat senyum Guru biologinya itu. Aneh, ia mendadak gugup.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu pun membalikkan badannya cepat, melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda sambil memegangi dadanya karena jantungnya tak kunjung berdetak normal.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dirinya jadi bersikap aneh seperti ini?

Tao mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha untuk tampak tenang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berdiri diam sejenak di depan pintu kayu besar yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Direktur', menarik-hembuskan nafas perlahan agar detak jantungnya berangsur-angsur normal.

Setelah yakin dirinya mulai tenang, ia mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut dan terdengar suara dari dalam. Di genggamnya _handle_ pintu, membukanya dan masuk.  
Seorang pria tampan bermata cemerlang yang duduk di belakang meja kayu kerjanya, tersenyum melihat jika murid kesayangannya lah yang masuk.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan pria bernama Choi Siwon tersebut mempersilahkan Tao untuk duduk.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi sekali datang kemari?" tanya Siwon, saat Tao telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Saya ingin mengembalikan buku ini Tuan" Tao meletakkan buku yang di bawanya ke meja.

"Sudah kau pejari?"

"Sudah"

Siwon mengambil buku tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas tumpukan buku yang lain yang ada di mejanya.

"Tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu membaca buku-buku yang ku pinjamkan?"

"Ya, karena Tuan ingin saya mempelajari Dunia ini lebih dalam lagi"

"Kau benar, untungnya kau anak yang cepat belajar"

Tao tersenyum, ada semburat merah di pipi gembilnya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa matamu merah?" Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya. Memang ia sangat memperhatikan murid yang duduk di depan mejanya ini.

"Ah ini, saya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama sepekan ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Saya selalu bermimpi hal yang sama"

"Mimpi apa?"

"Tidak ada apapun, hanya kabut tebal dan suara nyanyian"

"Seperti apa nyanyiannya?"

"Saya tidak ingat. Apa itu pertanda buruk?"

"...tidak, mimpi hanya bunga tidur. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau waspada"

Tao mengangguk kecil. Siwon meraih sebuah gulungan usang di dekat tumpukan buku yang berada di sisi kanan meja, dan di berikannya pada Tao.

"Sekarang aku mau kau mempelajari ini" ujarnya. 

Tao mengamati perkamen yang ada di tangannya itu. "Ini...perkamen China?" ia kembali menatap Siwon, pria itu mengangguk.

"Perkamen itu menjelaskan kehidupan di Dunia ini, pelajarilah"

"Baik!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat semangat Tao, serta keluguan yang terpancar di sorot mata _Onyx_ nya.

"Ah iya, tolong sekalian berikan berkas data Siswa ini pada Tuan Kris" ucapnya kemudian, menggeser setumpuk berkas di mejanya ke hadapan Tao.

"Baik, kalau begitu saya permisi" Tao bangkit berdiri, meletakkan perkamennya di atas tumpukan berkas dan membawanya dengan kedua tangan.

Siwon bangkit berdiri, membukakan pintu untuk Tao yang tampak susah payah membawa semua barangnya.

"Ah, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba, membuat Tao urung melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Ya?"

"Dari ke lima _Elf_ yang ada di sekolah ini, menurutmu siapa yang patut di percaya?"

Tao melirik keatas, tampak mengingat dan menimbang-nimbang. "...Jongin?" sebutnya kemudian.

Siwon mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, semalam aku melihat kalian bertiga di halaman asrama. Saranku jangan berkeliaran saat malam, terlalu berbahaya" ujarnya, Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Baik, terima kasih Tuan"

Siwon tersenyum, Tao pun keluar. Tapi baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari depan Ruang Direktur dirinya teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ah...aku lupa menanyakan apa yang di katakan Suho- _sunbae_ tadi, bodoh!" rutuknya kesal sendiri. 

_**Tuesday, 10.05 am. Break time.**_

"Kyungie~!"

Pemuda bermata bulat tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya di tengah-tengah koridor sekolah―hendak menuju ke kelas berikutnya―menoleh ke balik punggungnya.

"Ada apa Nan?" tanyanya, begitu Nancy― teman sekelasnya―berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau lihat Tao tidak?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Tadi sih buru-buru keluar mengejar Tuan Kris, kenapa?"

"Ada rapat Dewan Siswa. Ya sudah, terima kasih!" ujar Nancy kembali berlari.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu cuek, berbalik kembali dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang berkelebat di depan matanya, Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa detik kemudian menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Menatap ke luar melewati celah pilar berbahan bata merah yang membentuk rongga jendela berukuran besar, ke arah langit biru di atas sana. Matanya menyipit melihat sekelompok gagak yang terbang berputar di langit.

 _Kenapa mereka berada di sini?_ Karena sebelumnya tidak pernah ada burung gagak yang berada di wilayah sekolah.

"Hei!" sebuah tepukan di pundaknya, membuat pemuda itu manis itu berjingkat kaget.

Kyungsoo mencibir menatap Jonathan―teman satu kelasnya.

"Kenapa berdiri disini?" tanya pemuda jangkung berkulit putih itu.

"Ada burung gagak di luar" Kyungsoo kembali melemparkan tatapan matanya ke arah langit.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal gagak..." Jonathan menggantung kalimatnya, Kyungsoo pun menoleh, memperhatikan Jonathan yang tengah merogoh saku celananya.

"Aku menemukan ini di meja guru" lanjut Jo, menunjukkan sehelai bulu berwarna hitam pada Kyungsoo.

"Menurut mu ini bulu apa?" Kyungsoo mengambil bulu tersebut dengan kening berkerut samar.

"Ini bulu gagak, kenapa bisa ada di meja guru?" ia beralih menatap Jo.

"Mana ku tahu"

"Lagipula kenapa kau memungutnya?"

"Kupikir mau ku tanyakan dulu padamu"

Pemuda manis bermata bulat itu kembali mengamati bulu hitam tersebut.

"Mungkin milik Tuan Kris" celetuk Jo. Kyungsoo menoleh, kembali menatap pemuda bersurai madu itu.

"Terakhir pelajaran biologi ' _kan_?" imbuhnya, seakan mengerti akan raut bertanya di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar" ia menggumam.

Tiba-tiba ia menyerahkan buku-bukunya pada Jonathan, yang siap tidak siap harus menampung barangnya. Dan nyaris menjatuhkan buku-buku itu karena mendadak di berikan padanya

"Aku mau mencari Tao!" teriaknya, berlari menjauh―berlawanan arah.

"Hei! Kyung! Bagaimana dengan bukumu ini!" teriak Jonathan sia-sia, karena teman kecilnya itu sudah berlari cukup jauh.

 **To be continue**

 **Note** :  
● **Moon Elf(Night Elf)** = salah satu ras Elf yang memuja bulan.  
● **Wood Elf** = ras Elf yang ahli mengendalikan busur dan serangan tersembunyi, sangat lincah dan setara dengan Dark Elf.  
● **Dark Elf(Drow)** = ras yang paling ahli menggunakan sihir dan dark magic. Merupakan Elf yang terbuang.

Ah ya, fanfic ini menggunakan sedikit bahasa para Elf. Di part ini memang belum ada, buat jaga2 aja di part2 selanjutnya. Dan bahasa Elf itu ada loh, ga hanya di film Lord Of The Rings(yang di pakai Legolas cs). Bahasa Elf di ff ini juga masih satu jenis dengan yang di pakai Legolas, ga selurunya sama, soalnya ada beberapa jenis bahasa Elf, n jujur itu bikin gw pusing pas bikin ff ini dengan fandom aslinya.

Kalo penasaran kalian bisa search di google, dan itu bener2 ada tutorial buat belajar bahasa Elf, dan bahkan ada komunitasnya. And thats it's so awesome! N klo ada yang mau di tanyakan, just PM me ^^

Gw pribadi suka banget ma Legolas #OOC xD well, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya! *wink*

 _© Skylar.K_


	3. Chapter 3

**Firdha858** : yosh! Fight!

 **Aiko Michishige** : ini udah lanjut~

 **LVenge** **:** bukan, sekolah di cerita ini sekolah biasa(sekolah manusia). Tapi setting di cerita ini emang masa2 lampau, jaman dulu gitulah, dan di jaman itu banyak makhluk ga hanya manusia yang tinggal di Dunia. N karena itu banyak 'makhluk' yang juga sekolah disana, sebagai manusia karena mereka udah lama tinggal di Dunia manusia ^^ klo soal Baekie, dia emang dari keluarga penyihir tapi bukan kayak Harpot, dia lebih ke mantra tanpa tongkat

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves** : ini istilahnya ga gw pake semua padahal xDd

 **HyuieYunnie** : nah, kenapa Tao selalu ngerasa aneh tiap ngeliat Kris, ini masih ada hubungannya sama cerita If We Never Meet Again, kan di ending cerita itu Tao menyadari satu hal tapi ga tau apa itu n nelangsa pas sadar dia ga bakal ngeliat Kris lagi(di cerita itu). Itulah kenapa di cerita ini ada perasaan ganjil itu, mereka semua reinkarnasi, tapi cuma beberapa tokoh aja yang menyadari kalau mereka bereinkarnasi ^^

 **celindazifan** : Kris pawang gagak xD #plak

 **Ammi Gummy** : seru loh belajar bahasa Elf, ekekekekek :3

 **Flywithbaek** : Legolas emang cakep! X3 Kris itu misterius, sampai beberapa chapter ke depan identitasnya masih rahasia :3

 **Xyln** : ini udah di lanjut~ :3

 **Dandeliona96** : maaf juga klo bikin bingung, gw kebanyakan posting ff -_- *bow* nih di chapter ini ada Tanya jawab antara Kris ma Tao, wkwkwkwk

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review! Hehehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cast** : EXO Members and other with OC

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Romance Fantasy, Hurt

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning** : TYPO(S) 

_Word with_ _ **bold**_ _its meaning something_

 **.**

 **.  
**

_Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke samping mu  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimanapun di cari,  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tuesday, 10.30 am.**_

Pemuda semampai bersurai sehitam arang tampak mempercepat larinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi, karena ia telah keluar dari area umum sekolah. Ia mendekap erat tumpukan berkas di dadanya yang membuatnya kesusahan untuk berlari, mengejar sosok menjulang Kris yang berjalan cukup jauh beberapa meter di depannya, hendak berbelok di ujung koridor.

"Tuan Kri―"

Tao menutup kembali mulutnya, wajahnya tampak agak pucat dan dengan tatapan menyelidik serta waspada ke sekitar koridor, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

Ia yakin jika sayup-sayup mendengar nyanyian yang suaranya sangat mirip dengan suara nyanyian di mimpinya. Tao menelan ludah, ia tidak melihat siapa pun di koridor, terlebih pencahayaan di koridor tersebut sangat minim karena berjarak beberapa meter dari koridor terbuka yang memisah taman belakang.

"Kau memanggil ku tadi?" tanya suara _baritone_ yang terkesan angkuh namun lembut, membuat Tao menoleh seperti anak kunci, matanya melebar kaget dan refleks melangkah mundur. Kris yang sadar akan reaksi muridnya itu buru-buru menenangkan.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak bermaksut mengagetkanmu" ucapnya menyesal, Tao mengangguk kecil.

Pemuda pemilik _Onyx_ cemerlang itu menarik-hembuskan nafas berkali-kali, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang serasa akan melompat keluar. Bukannya berangsur normal, yang ada jantungnya malah semakin cepat berdetak saat menyadari betapa tajam dan hangatnya tatapan mata Guru biologinya itu. Rasa hangat yang aneh menjalari leher dan merambat ke wajahnya.

"Ada perlu dengan ku?" tanya Kris, menatap wajah Tao yang terdapat rona merah muda yang tipis.

Suara berat Kris menyadarkan Tao dari keterpakuannya. Pemuda _Panda_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu buru-buru menunduk saat sadar tingkah bodohnya yang aneh, selalu mendadak gugup jika melihat Guru biologinya yang tampan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris, menundukkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah Tao. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ada apa kau memanggil ku?" tanya pria tampan itu lagi. Tao mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, dari sorot matanya terlihat jika ia masih gugup.

"Itu...saya mengantar berkas data siswa yang di titipkan Tuan Choi untuk anda" ujar Tao akhirnya, sedikit bisa mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Oh ya, kalau kau tidak keberatan bisa bawakan sampai ke ruangan ku? Kedua tanganku juga penuh" Kris mengangkat ke 2 tangannya yang masing-masing membawa tumpukan buku. Tao mengangguk kecil.

"B-baik"

Kris tersenyum tipis, dan Tao terbengong kecil melihatnya, serasa banyak kupu-kupu sedang belajar terbang di dalam perutnya. Pria tampan pemilik _obsidian dark brwon_ itu menarik pundak Tao pelan, agar mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ruangannya.

"Jadi, siapa nama mu?" Kris memulai obrolan, menoleh pada Tao yang berjalan diam di sisi kirinya.

"Tao" jawab si _Panda_ singkat. Toh memang tidak ada yang harus di perpanjang bukan?

"Ku dengar dari Mr. Zhoumi dan Tuan Choi kalau di sekolah ini muridnya beragam, boleh ku tahu apa saja mereka?"

"Apa saja yang anda ketahui?" sepertinya Tao sudah bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya.

"Mr. Zhoumi bilang kalau Tuan Choi itu adalah _Elf_ , dan ada beberapa _Elf_ disini. Apa itu benar?"

Ruki mengangguk. "Iya, ada tujuh _Elf_ disini, dan delapan dengan Tuan Choi, dan beberapa anak berbakat lainnya"

"Oh? Jadi benar Tuan Choi _Elf_?" Kris menoleh, menatap Tao _surprise_.

"Beliau ketua kelompok dari ras _**Wood Elf**_ " kata Tao menatap wajah tampan Kris, pria itu mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Lalu lainnya?"

"Luhan- _ge_ , Lay- _sunbae_ , Xiumin- _sunbae_ , Jongin atau bisa di panggil Kai, Suho- _sunbae_ dan saya sendiri"

Kris mengangkat satu alisnya. "Katamu tadi tujuh? Satunya?"

"Itu...Sehun" Tao tampak ragu mengucapkan nama pemuda tampan bersurai hitam yang memiliki tatapan dan ekspresi yang sama dengan Guru biologinya itu.

"Tunggu, biar aku tebak"

Tao kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke depan pada lorong yang sepi, membiarkan Guru barunya itu menganalisa.

"Kau menyebutkan nama Sehun di urutan paling akhir, apa dia dari golongan yang jahat?" tebak Kris, Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, Sehun dari ras _Drow_ atau _Dark Elf_ "

"Lalu enam lainnya?"

"Kalau Jongin dan Suho- _sunbae_ dari ras yang sama _Moon Elf_ , lalu Lay- _sunbae_ , Xiumin- _sunbae_ dan Luhan- _ge_ dari ras _High Elf"_

"Kalau kau?"

"Eh...saya, campuran antara _Moon Elf_ dan _Wood Elf_ "

"Khusus ya?"

"Itu karena belum ada keturunan dari ras yang berbeda"

Kris mengangguk-angguk kecil, menandakan jika dirinya paham. Hening yang tercipta kemudian membuat Tao diam-diam mencuri pandang pada pria tampan tersebut, dadanya berdesir selalu, saat melihat wajah itu. Ada kemisteriusan disana, dan boleh percaya atau tidak, _Elf_ sepertinya dapat melihat jahat atau baiknya seseorang melewati aura yang di pancarkan. Namun khusus untuk Guru biologi barunya itu, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan atau melihat apapun, yang ada dirinya selalu bertingkah aneh.

 _Mungkin Kris-songsaenim bukan manusia biasa. Atau mungkin dia seperti Chanyeol-hyung ya?_ ーTao sedang mengira-ngira.

Masih tidak ada yang bicara ketika Kris dan Tao berbelok di ujung lorong, dan pencahayaan pun semakin minim, udara juga terasa lebih dingin dan lembab.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong" Kris menoleh pada Tao, begitu juga pemuda manis itu.

"Tidak akan ada asap jika tidak ada api bukan? Kenapa _Elf_ seperti kalian ada di Dunia ini?" Kris menyatukan alisnya, tampak penasaran.

"Ah, itu..." Tao menggantung kata-katanya, berpikir sejenak.

Apa harus ia menceritakan juga perihal keberadaan mereka di Dunia ini? Tapi bukankah pria itu juga sudah tahu akan adanya _Elf_ seperti dirinya di sekolah ini? Jadi...apa salahnya kalau bercerita sedikit?

Tao memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kris, tapi tanpa di duganya jika pria tampan itu tengah memperhatikannya. Pemuda _Panda_ itu terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena wajahnya sudah terasa hangat menyadari betapa tajamnya tatapan sepasang _obsidian_ berwarna coklat gelap itu.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa" kata Kris kemudian, memalingkan wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ah, eh bukan, eh maksut saya..." Tao kehabisan kata-kata. Ia sudah terlanjur gugup sampai salah tingkah seperti ini.

 _Kenapa aku begini ya?_

Kris tersenyum tipis, menyadari kegugupan muridnya.

"Sebenarnya..." Tao menarik nafas pendek, mencoba meredam detak jantungnya yang semakin aneh. Kris menoleh, menunggu kelanjutan dari mulut Tao.

"...kami datang ke Dunia ini untuk mencari sebuah buku" lanjut Tao, menatap lurus ke depan. Kris menautkan alisnya.

" _Buku_?" ulangnya, Tao mengangguk kecil. "Buku apa?" sepertinya Kris benar-benar penasaran.

"Buku yang menjadi rebutan banyak makhluk, sebenarnya ada tujuh buku, tapi enam yang lainnya sudah di hancurkan"

"Kenapa menjadi rebutan?"

"Masing-masing buku memegang andil penting untuk semua Dunia yang ada, akan sangat fatal jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah"

"Jadi kalian belum mendapatkannya?"

Tao menggeleng pelan, raut manisnya terlihat lesu. "Buku seperti itu pastinya di selubungi kekuatan sihir yang besar agar tidak mudah terdeteksi"

Kris mengangguk-angguk paham, tidak ada komentar lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Semoga cepat kalian temukan" ucapnya kemudian, Tao tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Tuan"

"Ah, sudah sampai" Kris tampak kesulitan membuka pintu ruangannya, dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Tolong letakkan di meja" pinta Kris, Tao mengangguk dan patuh mendekati meja kayu yang berukuran cukup besar disana, sementara Kris meletakkan buku-buku yang di bawanya ke sebuah meja laci yang lain yang letaknya berada disisi kanan ruangan.

Dengan hati-hati Tao meletakkan tumpukkan berkas ke meja dan merapikan beberapa berkas yang hampir jatuh. Pemuda _Panda_ itu menatap ke seluruh ruangan yang biasa saja, karena kastil bangunan sekolah di bangun dengan aksen batu yang kuno, maka dinding pun beraksen batu-batu, dengan langit-langit yang tinggi, dan ada beberapa pajangan di dindingnya, lalu lemari kayu antik di belakang meja―agak kepojok lekukkan dinding. Namun perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah pot bunga kecil yang berada di jendela berbentuk segitiga―satu-satunya jendela―di ruangan itu.

Tao berjalan mendekat, mengamati tumbuhan di pot tersebut, dan ia mengenali tumbuhan itu.

"Itu milik Tuan Bryan" ujar Kris, memergoki Tao yang menatap lekat pada pot di jendela. Pemuda manis itu menoleh.

"Kenapa bisa ada di ruangan anda?" tanyanya. Kris menghela nafas kecil.

"Mr. Zhoumi menyuruh ku untuk merawat tanaman itu setelah Tuan Bryan meninggal"

Mata Tao melebar kaget mendengar hal itu. "Me-meninggal?" ia menatap tak percaya.

"Iya, bukankah kau anggota Dewan Siswa? Seharusnya kau ta―"

 _Tok tok tok_

"Permisi Tuan" suara Nancy membuat Kris menghentikan kalimatnya. Tao menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ya?" kini pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang yant berdiri di depan ruangannya.

"Maaf, saya ingin memanggil Tao, karena ada rapat Dewan Siswa" jawab Nancy.

"Oh ya, silahkan, maaf tadi aku meminta bantuannya sebentar"

Nancy mengangguk, mau tak mau Tao harus meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, walau ia masih sangat terkejut dan bertanya-bertanya akan perihal meninggalnya Tuan Bryan dari mulut Guru barunya itu. Setelah berpamitan ia dan Nancy meninggalkan ruang kantor Kris, pria tampan itu berdiri diam di pinggir meja, menatap lekat pada pintu ruangannya yang terbuka lebar.

Kris tak sedikit pun terusik akan suara berisik sekelompok burung gagak yang ada di luar, gestur wajahnya berubah sangat kaku dan dingin. Sedingin sepasang _obsidian_ miliknya yang kini berwarna cokelat keemasan. 

**.**

 **.**

 _ **Sementara itu di koridor lain... 10.32 am.**_

"Luhan!"

Suara nyaring di koridor tersebut membuat sang empunya melambatkan langkahnya dan menoleh ke balik punggungnya. Pemuda cantik itu memutuskan berhenti menunggu Xiumin yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kenapa lari-lari?" tanyanya setelah Xiumin berdiri di depannya.

"Kau sudah dengar?" nada cemas, wajahnya tampak agak pucat.

"Dengar apa?" Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tadi aku tahu dari Joonmyun, kalau ada _**Unicorn**_ di _**Valinor**_ yang mati!" kata Xiumin panik.

"Apa?!" mata _rusa_ Luhan melebar sempurna. Xiumin mengangguk cepat, ia meremas-remas tangannya gelisah.

"Kita cari Suho!" kata Luhan ikut panik, lari menyusuri koridor kembali.

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu!" Kyungsoo yang berlari dari arah berlawanan buru-buru menyetop ke 2 pemuda itu.

"Kami buru-buru!" bentak Luhan, menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dari hadapannya.

"Iya-iya tapi aku cuma mau tanya―" Kyungsoo terpaksa tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kedua seniornya, Luhan dan Xiumin sudah melesat meninggalkannya.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu mendesis kesal, menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Aku ' _kan_ mau tanya dimana ruangan Tuan Kris" gumamnya dengan bibir di manyunkan

Ia menghela nafas pelan, membuka genggaman tangan kanannya yang terdapat sehelai bulu hitam.

"Itu bulu gagak ' _kan_?"

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke pundak kanannya. Wajah cantik Baekhyun menyapa matanya.

"Kau mengikuti ku ya?!" tuding pemuda bermata bulat itu. Memang tidak pernah suka dengan pemuda cantik yang memiliki senyuman manis tersebut.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya ke dada. "Darimana kau dapat bulu gagak itu?" tanyanya, tak menghiraukan tudingan sang _junior_.

"Mau apa tanya-tanya?" nada bicara Kyungsoo selalu sengit.

"Kau tahu ' _kan_ kalau gagak identik dengan kekuatan magis hitam?"

"Aku tahu"

"Kau sedang mencari tahu pemilik bulu itu ' _kan_?"

"Kalau iya? Ada masalah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Kau bisa tahu siapa pemiliknya dengan sihir, bagaimana?"

"Ha? Maksut mu?"

"Aku sedang mempelajari mantra baru, bagaimana kalau di coba lewat bulu itu? Kita akan tahu siapa pemiliknya tanpa susah payah" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, tersirat sesuatu di dalam senyumnya itu.

.

.

 _ **Tuesday, at Jade Dormitory 18.26 pm.**_

"Tao kemana sih? Kenapa Rapat Dewan sampai jam segini?" gerutu Jongin melihat jam sakunya.

Ia menutup kembali jam saku berwarna emas miliknya dan di simpannya di atas nakas, perhatiannya kini tertuju pada sosok Kyungsoo yang sejak seusai sekolah lebih banyak diam di kamar, menyibukkan diri dengan sebuah buku tebal yang tampak usang.

"Hei" panggilnya, heran melihat sifat 'pendiam' teman sekamarnya itu yang sangat tidak biasa.

"..." tidak ada respon.

Jongin pun turun dari ranjang, menghampiri Kyungsoo yang khusyuk membaca buku.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanyanya, duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, melihat ke halaman buku tersebut.

"Sihir Untuk Pemula?" Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Kau sudah ketularan Baekie- _hyung_ ya?"

"..." masih tidak ada komentar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin mencibir, karena teman sekamarnya tak menghiraukannya.

Pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba di buka membuat Jongin menoleh cepat. Sosok semampai Tao masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintu kembali.

"Darimana saja jam segini baru datang?" tanyanya, dan bukannya menjawab, pemuda _Panda_ itu langsung merubuhkan tubuhnya tengkurap ke tempat tidur Kyungsoo tanpa melepas mantel jubah hitam dan segala atribut yang di kenakkannya.

"Tao?"

"Hnn?" ia memejamkan mata karena lelah.

"Kau sudah tahu berita dari Dunia Tengah?" Pemuda bermata Panda itu mengangguk samar, namun Jongin dapat melihatnya.

"Tadi Lay- _sunbae_ cerita" jawabnya menggumam.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

Tao membuka matanya kembali dan bangkit dari rebahannya, duduk dengan wajah kuyu. Kentara sekali jika ia sangat lelah.

"Hanya makhluk biadab yang membunuh _**Unicorn**_ _"_ ucapnya menahan emosi. "Ini di tiga tempat sekaligus, bayangkan, siapa yang tega membunuh hewan suci seperti _**Unicorn**_?" imbuhnya kemudian.

Kyungsoo yang asyik membaca buku pun mengangkat wajahnya, satu alisnya terangkat menatap Jongin.

" _ **Unicorn**_ hewan mitos bertanduk itu?" tanyanya, tampak tertarik. Jongin mengangguk samar.

"Dari yang ku baca di buku, kalau meminum darah _**Unicorn**_ akan mendapat kekuatan yang sangat besar dan akan berumur panjang?"

"Memang, tapi setimpal dengan akibat yang akan menimpa. Intinya siapapun yang membunuh _**Unicorn**_ akan di kutuk" kata pemuda _tan_ itu.

Tao menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk tidak ikut terlibat dalam obrolan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang begitu saja, menutup mata karena kantuk telah merayapinya. Karena ia butuh untuk tidur saat ini juga, tak peduli jika ia masih memakai baju lengkap.

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**  
● **Valinor** = tempat tinggal ras Elf bangsawan, di luar Dunia Tengah

● **Unicorn** = hewan mitos dengan fisik menyerupai kuda dan memiliki satu tanduk di bagian dahinya.

Ada yang mau di tanyakan lagi?

 _© Skylar.K_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cats** : EXO Members and other with OC

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Fantasy Romance, Fluff, Hurt

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S)!**

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke samping mu  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimanapun di cari,  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _ **Wednesday, 02.00 am.**_

"YIFAN!"

Tubuh pemuda bermata Panda di kamar itu menghentak cepat hingga bangkit duduk. Nafasnya tersengal berat, matanya membulat takut, bulir-bulir keringat luruh ke dagunya.

Bola matanya bergerak acak menelusuri ke seluruh kamar, ada binar ketakutan di manik _Onyx_ itu. Namun setelah beberapa detik, pemuda manis bersurai sehitam arang itu pun menghela nafas berat, meredam detak jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal.

Tao memijit-mijit kepalanya pelan yang mendadak terasa berat. Entah karena apa.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" gumamnya serak. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat-ingat kalimat apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi semakin ia berusaha untuk mengingat, tetap nihil, dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Tao menghela nafas lagi dan tak sengaja melihat sarung tangan hitam yang membungkus tangannya. Pemuda _Panda_ itu menautkan alisnya, dan memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya yang ternyata masih mengenakkan seragam lengkap serba hitam―yang khusus.

Ia pun turun dari ranjang, tepat saat itu juga ia melihat seseorang yang berada di tempat tidur. Keningnya mengerut dalam melihat Jongin yang tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya, ia lalu mendongak cepat keatas pada kamarnya, dan ternyata memang dirinya lah yang tertidur di ranjang Jonginーsahabatnya yang berkulit eksotis.

Tao menggaruk rambutnya kasar lalu beranjak menaiki tangga ke kamarnya sendiri yang ada di atas. Ia melepas semua atribut yang melekat di tubuhnya termasuk seragam yang di kenakannya dan memakai piyama berwarna biru yang telipat rapi di atas tempat tidur. Sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlangnya menatap jam dinding antik yang menggantung di dinding depan ranjang, satu alisnya terangkat melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Ia pun menyimpan seragam dan mantel jubah hitamnya ke lemari kecil yang berada di dekat tempat tidur lalu mengunci lemarinya kembali. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas, duduk di pinggir ranjang menatap dinding kamar yang beraksen batu bata merah, dan pikirannya pun melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu, tepat saat ia dan anggota Dewan Siswa yang lain ke pemakaman.

Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak percaya jika Guru biologinya, Tuan Bryan, telah meninggal Dunia. Dan yang membingungkan adalah tidak adanya penjelasan penyebab kematian Tuan Bryan yang sangat mendadak. Sulit di percaya memang, tapi memang seperti ini adanya. Di sisi lain, beban pikirannya bertambah akan kabar dari Dunia Tengah yang cukup mengejutkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Bagaimana pun juga kedua hal itu sangat tiba-tiba. Tanpa sebab yang tidak pasti, kalaupun ia tidak mendapat kejelasan dari meninggalnya Tuan Bryan, setidaknya ia dapat mengetahui penyebab _Unicorn_ yang mati di bunuh di Dunia Tengah.

Memang bukankah seharusnya seperti itu?

Tao meraih jam saku yang ada di meja lampu baca, dan tak sengaja melihat perkamen kuno yang kemarin di pinjamkan oleh Tuan Siwon padanya. Masih ada lain hari mempelajari isi perkamen itu, yang penting saat ini adalah ia harus 'pulang' ke Dunia Tengah untuk mencari informasi, apa yang tengah terjadi disana.

Tao menyimpan jam sakunya di saku piyama dan menuruni tangga dengan sangat pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat membuat kedua temannya terbangun. Tanpa mengenakkan mantel, ia nekat keluar dari kamar, menyusuri lorong asrama padahal cuaca cukup dingin saat malam.

Pemuda tinggi nan manis itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya agar tetap hangat, namun saat ia akan berbelok tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya lorong yang sunyi, hembusan angin melolong seperti serigala, di hutan-hutan yang ada di Zircon.

Tao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman belakang, mempercepat langkahnya, tak menghiraukan sekelebat bayangan-bayangan yang berseliweran di sepanjang lorong, dan yah...hal itu bukanlah hal yang menakutkan baginya.

Ia merogoh saku piyamanya, meremat jam sakunya dan membuat jam antik itu bercahaya keemasan seperti kunang-kunang. Namun saat ia berbelok, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok pria tinggi yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan, beberapa meter jauhnya. Tao mengernyit memperhatikan sosok yang semakin mendekat itu, berkat cahaya bulan yang cukup terang malam ini, menerangi sosok pria berambut pirang gelap itu.

Ah, itu Guru biologinya. Tapi kenapa pria itu berkeliaran pada dini hari seperti ini?

Tao melepaskan jam sakunya, dan sinar keemasan itupun lenyap. Sekitar tubuhnya kembali gelap pada sedia kala.

"Tuan?" panggilnya ragu, menatap selidik pria berbaju serba hitam tersebut.

Kris yang tengah mengelap pipinya dengan punggung tangan kirinya pun mendongak, tampak kaget melihat salah satu muridnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tao- _ah_? Kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya, mengangkat satu alisnya. Tao melanjutkan langkahnya perlahan, bersamaan dengan Kris.

"Ah, saya hanya..." Tao tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Menikmati cahaya bulan?" tebak Kris, tersenyum miring. Tao yang mengerti maksut kata-kata Gurunya itu buru-buru mengangguk cepat.

"Maaf, anda sendiri?"

"Tadi sebenarnya aku sudah tidur tapi karena aku dengar sesuatu dari taman belakang jadi aku kesana" ujar Kris. Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil, mengerti.

"Sebaiknya cepat kembali ke kamar, bisa gawat kalau pengawas asrama melihatmu di luar seperti ini" ucapnya, tersenyum tipis.

Pipi gembil Tao bersemu, entah karena udara yang dingin atau karena senyuman dari Guru biologinya.

"S-saya akan segera kembali" Tao berkata gugup, menghindari tatapan tajam Kris dan malah terperangkap menatap bibir pria super tinggi itu . Disana, di bawah bibi plumnya terdapat bercak kebiruan seperti air di dekat dagunya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya" Kris mengusap kecil kepala Tao, membuat surai coklat pemuda itu agak berantakan.

Tao hanya mengangguk kecil dan Kris kembali berjalan. Ia memperhatikan punggung pria tampan itu yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di ujung lorong. Kemudian ia pun kembali melanjutkan 'perjalanan' kecilnya menuju taman belakang.

Tao memasuki taman yang sangat asri dengan sebuah kolam ikan di tengahnya. Dengan lincah ia melompat di atas tapakkan yang mengarah ke kolam. Taman itu di pagari oleh tumbuhan merambat hijau yang di bentuk menjadi pagar. Ada bermacam-macam tumbuhan dan bunga, serta bangku-bangku kayu yang tersebar di beberapa sudut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di batu tapakkan yang terakhir dan berjongkok seraya merogoh saku piyamanya mengeluarkan jam sakunya.

Di bukanya jam saku tersebut dan dengan mudah membuka kaca pelapisnya, jarinya memutar jarum jam panjang sebanyak 3 kali, lalu kedua jarum di arahkannya pada angka 12 dan di tutupnya kembali kaca tipis itu. Ia memasukkan jam unik tersebut ke dalam kolam ikan, dan cahaya keemasan berpendar cantik di dalam kolam.

" _I Lìn hir..._ "(im leen here = aku tuan mu) gumam Tao memejamkan matanya. Suaranya yang sengau namun lembut membaur dengan angin malam yang menyapa.

Cahaya keemasan pada jam tersebut semakin terang, air kolam menjadi beriak dan terbelah dua saat sesuatu muncul dari dasar kolam.

Pemuda bermata Panda itu membuka matanya kembali, lalu berjalan masuk sejurus dengan sebuah pohon yang menjulang di depannya kemudian berhenti. Sebuah pohon Oak yang tidak seberapa tinggi dan berdaun lebat, tampak sangat tua.

Tao pun bangkit berdiri, menyimpan kembali jam sakunya ke saku piyama kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, menapakkan telapak tangannya ke udara. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang saat ia menutup mata, merapal mantra dalam kebisuan, dan guratan hitam yang melingkar-lingkar muncul di dahinya, dan dalam sekejab mata sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, terpancar dari pohon Oak menarik tubuh mungil Tao dengan cepat.

Udara di sekitarnya berputar bising dan cahaya itupun meredup. Tao membuka matanya saat angir bertiup lirih menyapa, sinar jingga yang menghujani pepohonan rimbun membuat siluet yang sangat indah. Kini ia telah berada di Dunia-nya. Sebuah lingkaran berwarna perak menghiasi kepalanya, piyama birunya kini telah berubah menjadi baju berwarna coklat. Ia mendongak menatap langit sore, kicauan merdu Sunbird meramaikan hutan yang sepi. Namun saat ia hendak melangkah, suara gemrisik rerumputan membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu.

Pemuda manis itu menoleh ke sisi kanannya, sepasang _Onyx_ nya bertemu pandang dengan mata abu-abu Siwon.

"Kau datang ya" pria itu berjalan mendekat. Tao mengangguk.

"Saya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di sini Tuan" ucapnya sopan. Siwon menarik nafas kecil.

"Sepertinya sudah tersebar ya? Siapa yang memberitahu mu?"

"Lay- _sunbae_ "

"...sebenarnya kita semua mencurigai _Drow_ yang melakukan ini, kita tahu mereka tidak pernah peduli dengan Dunia ini"

"Tapi apa mungkin Tuan?"

"Apa saja bisa terjadi, aku juga sudah menyuruh Suho untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun tapi hasilnya nihil"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, hatinya mendadak risau.

"Ada satu _Unicorn_ lagi yang terbunuh hari ini, mau lihat?"

Mata Tao melebar kaget, namun tak urung mengangguk cepat.

Pemuda manis bermata Panda itu berjalan mengikuti Siwon, semakin masuk ke dalam hutan hingga sinar jingga tak dapat menjangkau. Semakin dalam, tumbuhan dan pepohonan semakin lebat, suara nyanyian dedaunan bersahutan dengan suara jernih air yang mengalir. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rimbun, terdapat 2 _Centaur_ pria yang berdiri di masing-masing sisi _Unicorn_ yang tak bernyawa dengan luka koyak di lehernya.

Tao menutupi mulutnya, _shock_ dan sedih menjadi satu. Ia pun mendekati bangkai _Unicorn_ malang itu dan berlutut di sampingnya. Di ulurkannya tangannya mengusap pelan kepala _Unicorn_ , tak lepas menatap luka koyak di leher kuda bertanduk itu.

Darah _Unicorn_ yang berwarna biru pekat membuatnya teringat akan suatu hal. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat cairan biru itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

_**Wednesday, school 10.25 am.  
**_

Langit di penuhi gumpalan kapas berwarna abu-abu, membawa udara dingin yang agak berbeda. Angin berhembus mengajak ranting pepohonan menari bersamanya, meliuk-liukkan bunga-bunga indah yang tertata apik di taman.

Seisi taman seolah hidup, suara gaduh angin semakin menjadi, pohon-pohon dan tanaman lain bergoyang-goyang, dan seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam pekat seolah tak terusik dengan keanehan di taman.

Pemuda itu tak bergeming, masih menutup matanya dengan guratan hitam meliuk-liuk yang menghiasi keningnya, tangan kanannya yang terangkat terdapat gumpalan asap hitam yang menyerupai bola, sesekali ia meremas gumpalan itu dan membuat pepohon dan tumbuhan disana bergoyang-goyang menciptakan angin yang seolah berteriak sakit.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, kalian tahu aku bisa berbuat apa saja pada kalian" ujar pemuda tinggi itu, kembali menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya meremas gumpalan asap. Tapi lagi-lagi pepohonan disana bergoyang hebat, pemuda itupun membuka matanya dan bola asap yang ada di tangan kanannya pun lenyap.

Taman pun kembali tenang, ia menghela nafas kecil, memperhatikan pepohonan di sekitarnya, namun suara berisik sekelompok burung gagak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mendongak menatap burung-burung berwarna hitam yang terbang berputar di dekat bangunan sekolah.

"Tidak bisa menemukannya Sehun?" tanya suara berat di sana.

Sehun―pemuda tinggi berwajah datar―tak bergeming, tanpa menoleh ia tahu siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau mengikuti ku _eh_?"

Terdengar suara tawa pelan.

"Aku mulai berpikir untuk menghabismu lebih dulu" kata suara itu santai.

"Kau merasa terancam denganku?"

"Dalam cerita ini hanya dibutuhkan satu penjahat, dan yang lemah harus di singkirkan"

Sehun meremas udara kosong, tangan kanannya mendadak di selimuti kobaran api berwarna hitam pekat. Ia pun berbalik, namun sekelompok gagak di langit lenyap entah kemana dan seiring dengan menghilangnya sosok yang tadi mengajaknya bicara. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Wednesday, at class room 11.08 am.  
**_

"Selamat siang, sampai berjumpa besok" ucap Kris seraya menutup buku materi pelajarannya, tak lupa tersenyum tipis pada murid-muridnya. Sontak saja hal itu membuat para siswi memekik tertahan dan semakin mengagumi Guru biologi mereka yang tampan.

Namun saat ia menumpuk buku-bukunya menjadi satu, sehelai bulu hitam yang jatuh berayun dengan pelan dan mendarat di sisi kanan mejanya, sukses menghentikkan gerakan tangannya yang merapikan buku-buku. Sejenak ia diam memperhatikan bulu tersebut, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengambilnya dan menyelipkannya di dalam buku.

Pria tinggi nan tampan itu pun melenggang pergi dari kelas, di ikuti tatapan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi mengamati Guru biologinya itu.

Sementara itu pemuda tampan berhidung mancung yang duduk di bangku dengan Kyungsooーyang seharusnya tak berada disana karena memang bukan kelasnya, tampak santai-santai saja bermain-main dengan gumpalan kertas yang cukup ia gerakkan dengan tatapan mata. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya, ajaibnya bola kertas itu melayang ke udara dan tiba-tiba terlempar ke arah Tao yang berjalan di depan kelas hendak keluar.

"Yeol- _hyung_!" teriak pemuda bermata Panda itu kesal. Terlampau hafal dengan apa yang di lalukan seniornya itu, dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dan bibir kucingnya di _pout_ kan lucu. Chanyeol cepat menatap ke arah lain sambil bersiul.

Tao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan keluar membawa buku, menuju ke kelas selanjutnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengikuti jejak Tao.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa pemuda dengan julukan _Happy Virus_ itu betah berada di kelas para juniornya, dan para Guru yang mengetahui hal itupun tidak memberi sangsi. Karena mungkin Chanyeol adalah salah satu siswa yang pintar.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, menumpuk buku-bukunya yang ia bawa ke kelas _junior_ nya dan berdiri, namun sebuah buku ber _cover_ merah gelap yang berada di dekat tempat pensilnya mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang terlupakan. Pemuda tampan bersurai gelombang itu mendesah pelan, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Bodoh, aku lupa mengembalikannya ke Tuan Kris" rutuknya.

Chanyeol mengangkut buku-bukunya dan setengah berlari keluar kelas menyusuri koridor, berniat mengejar Kris yang mungkin saja belum jauh. Dan dugannya tepat, ia melihat guru biologinya itu berjalan sekitar 15 meter darinya. Chanyeol mempercepat larinya, dan melihat Kris yang kini berbelok, tapi keningnya berkerut saat ia ingat jika belokan tersebut menuju ruang penyimpanan sekolah.

Mau tak mau ia pun berbelok dan menuju gang kecil yang ada di sisi kanan, berdiri di dekat dinding menunggu Kris keluar dari ruang penyimpanan tersebut, meski ia sendiri bingung kenapa guru biologinya itu masuk ke ruang penyimpanan.

Setelah beberapa detik, ia mendengar suara pintu yang di buka, namun yang sosok yang keluar bukanlah sosok Kris, tapi seorang gadis bernama Marie yang ia tahu salah satu anggota Dewan Siswa.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, Marie mengambil jalan di sisi kiri dari ruang penyimpanan, yang itu berarti berjalan membelakangi Chanyeol.

Pemuda tinggi itu pun mendekati pintu ruang penyimpanan dan membukanya, tapi tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

"Kok bisa?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan buru-buru mengikuti sosok Marie yang sepertinya menuju toilet wanita. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia akan membuka mulut hendak memanggil gadis berambut hitam bergelombang itu, karena Marie tampak tengah mengobrol dengan Nancy yang baru keluar dari toilet.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol cepat-cepat bersembunyi saat Marie menoleh, menatap ke koridor lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Nancy. Ia yang masih bersembunyi, diam-diam mengintip ke balik dinding, mata sipitnya membelalak kaget melihat hal yang sangat aneh dan sangat janggal.

"Apa yang...ya Tuhan..." desisnya tak percaya. Mata sipitnya yang sendu membulat sempurna.

Tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas melihat sosok Nancy yang mendadak luruh ke lantai. Pemuda tampan bersurai coklat gelap itu berpikir keras. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya suara berat disana.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya cepat, dengan sangat tegang. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali melihat sosok pria tinggi bertubuh tegap.

"Tuan Jongdae..." ia mendesis canggung.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mau bolos dari pelajaran ku?"  
Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan, saya sedang me―" kalimatnya terhenti saat menoleh ke balik dinding. Keningnya mengerut dalam, karena tak lagi melihat Nancy dan Marie disana.

"Sedang?" Chen menunggu.

Chanyeol menelan ludah, kembali menghadap Guru sejarahnya itu. Chen mengangkat satu tangannya yang entah sejak kapan muncul kobaran api.

"Kau bolos Park Chanyeol?" nada yang mengintimidasi.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah, toh ia tidak bisa membela diri karena apa yang tadi di lihatnya sudah tidak ada.

 **TBC**

Bahasa asing disini aku pake Tengwar, bahasa Elf(tapi bahasa Elf juga banyak macamnya), n maaf fa bisa bales review, buru2 postingnya :3

Sampai ketemua sehabis lebaran ne! mohon maaf lahir dan batin! X3

 _©Skylar.K_


	5. Chapter 5

**Firdha858** **:** siapa ya? Kris bukan ya? :Da

 **celindazifan** **:** hohohohoho :3

 **Aiko Michishige** **:** udah nih ^^

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves** **:** klo di lihat2, kayaknya itu berubah wujud(?) deh *ngurut dagu*

 **Dandeliona96** **:** si cahyo jadi saksi mata tuh :3

 **AmeChan95** **:** udah nih ^^

 **Hyuieyunnie:** yang ngomong sama Sehun pasti pihak yang sama2 jahatnya *smirk*

 **syifa:** udah nih ^^

* * *

 **Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cast** : EXO Members and others with OC

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Fantasy Romance, Fluff, Hurt

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S)!**

.

.

.

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke samping mu  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimanapun di cari,  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

* * *

 **.  
**

 _ **Wednesday, after school at class room 12.45 pm**_

"Kerjakan dengan benar"

Suara tegas tanpa kompromi tersebut semakin membuat Chanyeol menciut karena takut.

Pemuda tampan itu kini harus rela tinggal lebih lama di kelas meski jam sekolah telah usai 30 menit yang lalu. Hukuman dari Chen cukup membuat Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan kertas dan penanya, karena pemuda yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu harus menulis kalimat ' _saya berjanji tidak akan membolos lagi_ ' sebanyak 5 lembar.

"Lima belas menit harus sudah kau serahkan padaku, mengerti?" titah Chen, tak sedikit pun ada ekspresi khusus di wajahnya.

"Mengerti" sahut Chabyeol agak pelan.

Pemuda jangkung itu sesekali melirik pada sang Guru yang menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku sembari tanpa menghentikan gerakan penanya diatas kertas, menulis dalam tempo yang cukup lambat. Dengan harapan guru sejarahnya itu bosan menunggu lalu menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan di asrama.

Namun meski tangannya sibuk menggerakkan pena, pikirannya sedang tidak berada disana. Ia masih memikirkan peristiwa ganjal yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia 'mengikuti' Kris di lorong selatan sekolah yang relatif sepi.

Antara Kris-Marie-Nancy.

Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan ketiga orang itu, saat ia secara tidak sengaja mengikuti guru biologinya hanya untuk mengembalikan buku yang di pinjamnya tempo hari, yang ternyata membuatnya melihat hal yang janggal dan tidak masuk akal.

Bagaimana bisa sosok Guru biologinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang gadis bernama Marie? Ia yakin tidak salah melihat orang, lalu bagaimana bisa? Apa mungkin Kris juga ahli sihir seperti beberapa anak yang ia tahu memang 'berbeda'?

Tapi...apa ada sihir merubah diri? Lagipula untuk apa Gurunya itu berubah menjadi Marie dan kenapa Nancy yang tiba-tiba pingsan?

Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dengan agak kasar, dan Chen yang kebetulan melemparkan tatapannya dari buku yang di bacanya ke arah Chanyeol, menatap muridnya yang berwajah tampan itu.

"Kau kesulitan mengerjakannya?" tanyanya. Pemuda bersurai gelombang itupun mengangkat wajahnya cepat, cenderung kaget karena di ajak bicara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak Tuan" jawabnya kikuk.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Chanyeol diam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Sekalipun ia mengatakan kebingungannya saat ini, apa iya Guru sejarahnya itu mau mendengar? Atau malah hukumannya akan di tambah karena bicara yang tidak-tidak?

"Eh...itu...tadi saya―"

"Permisi" suara berat yang yang berasal dari arah pintu kelas itu menyela kalimat Chanyeol.

Chen dan Chanyeol menoleh kompak ke arah pintu, dimana sosok tinggi Kris berdiri membawa buku, dan senyuman tipis tercetak di bibir keringnya. Chen bangkit berdiri.

"Apa saya mengganggu Tuan?" tanya Kris, melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tampak tengah 'sibuk' dengan pena yang di genggamnya.

"Tidak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Chen balik.

"Saya hanya mau memberikan buku daftar yang saya pinjam kemarin" Kris masuk menghampiri meja guru.  
Chen menerima buku yang di sodorkan oleh Guru baru biologi itu dan meletakkannya ke meja.

"Terima kasih atas pinjamannya" Kris tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, saya senang bisa membantu" Chen membalas senyuman yang tipis.

Kris menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi tanpa sadar telah memperhatikan Guru biologi itu dengan tatapan aneh, seperti menyelidik.

"Kau Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ ' _kan_?" Kris membuka obrolan. Pemuda tampan itu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Benar Tuan" responnya singkat.

"Ku dengar kau memiliki kemampuan _Telekenis_ , apa benar?" Kris berjalan mendekat ke meja dimana pemuda yang di juluki _Happy Virus_ itu duduk. Pemuda itu refleks menegakkan punggungnya.

"Benar...Tuan" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?"

Chanyeol menatap Chen seolah mencari jawaban dari Guru sejarahnya itu, tapi karena pria bersurai _brunette_ itu tidak merespon akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

Di letakkannya pena yang di genggamnya di atas kertas, matanya menatap tajam pada pena tersebut dan secara ajaib pena itu bergerak dan melayang di udara.

"Ini benar-benar hebat" celetuk Kris, menatap kagum pada pena yang kini melayang turun dan jatuh ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih Tuan" Chanyeol menjawab seadanya.

Kris memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Chen yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sekolah ini benar-benar hebat, ada _Elf_ , penyihir, peramal dan orang-orang berkemampuan khusus seperti anda dan Chanyeol- _ssi_ " kata Kris kagum.

"Tanggung jawabnya juga semakin besar" Chen merespon ramah. Kris mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Mungkin lain waktu anda mau mengajarkan kemampuan _Pyrokenesis_ anda pada saya Tuan Kim?"

Chen terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Hal seperti itu tidak bisa di ajarkan pada orang yang tidak berkemampuan khusus Tuan" ucapnya kemudian.

"Atau anda juga 'khusus' Tuan?" Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Pria tampan bersurai pirang gelap itupun menoleh.

"Mungkin? Saya akan sangat senang kalau kau dan Tuan Kim mau mengajari saya" ia tersenyum tipis.  
Chen hanya diam, tak urung beberapa pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Wednesday, at Jade Dormitory 20.00 pm**_

Sudah hampir 1 jam lamanya, Tao berkutat dengan perkamen yang terpampang di atas tempat tidur dengan menggenggam pena dan buku yang tersedia di depannya. Guratan-guratan hitam tercetak di dahinya, sebuah tanda jika pemuda mungil itu tengah memakai kekuatannya, karena tanpa menggunakan kekuatan ia tidak akan bisa membaca isi perkamen yang di tulis dengan huruf China kuno tersebut.

Meski banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini, ia harus tetap mengerjakan 'tugas' yang di berikan Tuan Choi beberapa hari yang lalu. Beberapa kali keningnya berkerut samar mempelajari isi perkamen itu.

"Mau kemana?" suara Jongin di bawah memecah keheningan di kamar tersebut.

"Ke kamar teman" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tumben?"

"Ada yang mau ku pastikan"

"Soal?"

"Rahasia" terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup kemudian.

Tao masih tak terganggu dengan obrolan kecil kedua temannya itu, ia terlalu fokus menerjemahkan isi perkamen yang nantinya harus ia pelajari. Bahkan suara langkah kaki Jongin yang menaiki tangga pun tak di hiraukannya.

"Tugas lagi?" tanyanya, duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tao hanya mengangguk samar.

"Tuan Choi benar-benar perhatian ya padamu" kini Tao mengangkat wajahnya.

"Karena aku masih harus banyak belajar Kai" ucapnya, melas.

"Yah...kau memang _Quendi_ yang paling polos Tao" Jongin menoleh, menyeringai kecil yang di respon Tao dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

Tao mengangguk. Jongin meraih buku tipis milik sahabat kecilnya itu dan membaca tulisan tangan Tao, tak lama keningnya mengerut samar.

"Y...in, Ya...ng?" Jongin menggumam mengeja _title_ yang tertulis di bagian atas halaman buku. "Apa ini?" ia kembali menatap Tao dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku juga belum tahu, aku belum selesai menerjemahkannya" Tao mengangkat bahu kecil. Jongin menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ku rasa apa yang di pinjamkan Tuan Choi padamu hal-hal yang tidak ku mengerti" Jongin menggumam, masih membaca tulisan di buku Tao. Pemuda manis bermata Panda itu sendiri tampak agak murung, jelas jika ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kai" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, insting ku bilang akan terjadi sesuatu" ujarnya dengan suara cukup pelan. Jongin menoleh, menatap Tao dengan seksama.

"Kau masih memikirkan _Unicorn-unicorn_ itu?"

Tao mengangguk kecil. Jongin menghela nafas, meletakkan buku yang di bawanya ke tempat tidur.

"Tenang saja, itu tugas pemimpin kita untuk mencari tahu" ucapnya, menepuk kepala Tao pelan. Pemuda _Panda_ itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

* * *

 _ **… at another room, 20.08 pm**_

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya setelah membuka pintu kamarnya yang sempat di ketuk dan melihat sosok musuh bisnisnya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Yakin tidak tahu kenapa aku sampai datang ke sini?" Kyungsoo memicing tidak suka. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar.

"Yeol- _sunbae_ ada di dalam?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, sudah cepat masuk!" sergah pemuda cantik itu tidak sabar.

Pemuda bersurai hitam dan bermata bulat itupun masuk, memperhatikan keseluruh kamar dengan kening berkerut.

Bagaimana tidak? Di kamar tersebut terdapat 2 sisi yang bisa diibaratkan dengan 'sisi hitam' dan 'sisi putih'. Sisi putih adalah area yang di duga wilayah Chanyeol yang terlihat normal-normal saja dengan barang-barang yang tertata rapi tanpa ada objek aneh. Dan sisi hitam adalah yang di duga wilayah Baekhyun yang serba bernuansa hitam, baik seprai tempat tidur, barang-barang, dan lainnya. Yang paling membuatnya ngeri adalah boneka _voodoo_ yang tergeletak di atas meja tempat di letakkannya buku-buku pelajaran, serta pernak-pernik penyihir lainnya, dan yang paling unik adalah adanya sebuah kotak 'harta' yang berukuran besar dan berwarna hitam pula. Yah memang khusus untuk kamar ini hanya di huni 2 orang karena jumlah siswa laki-laki yang tidak sama dengan para siswi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa sihirnya tidak berfungsi" kata Baekhyun, mendekat ke meja kayu disana. Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat pemuda cantik itu―mengambil sebuah buku dari tatanannya.

"Buku apa itu?" ia mendekat, penasaran.

"Sihir" jawab Baekie singkat.

"Bukankah kau bilang sihirnya akan bereaksi kalau bulu itu sudah di ambil?" Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sungguh tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu dengan seniornya.

"Ya seharusnya, mantranya tidak salah kok, kenapa ya?" Baekhyun menggaruk rambutnya, lalu meletakkan bukunya kembali ke meja dan menuju kotak 'harta' yang ada di dekat lemari.

Pemuda bersurai madu itu tampak membuka kotak 'harta' tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang tampak usang termakan usia.

"Memang kau pakai sihir apa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan meletakkan buku-bukunya ke tempat tidur.

" _Limia_ " ia membuka salah satu buku, seperti mencari sesuatu.

Kyungsoo yang penasaran pun mendekat, melihat-lihat buku-buku tersebut dan mengambil salah satunya, yang ukurannya lebih besar dan dengan gambar abstrak pada _cover_ nya.

"Ini juga buku sihir?" tanyanya, Baekhyun menoleh, keningnya berkerut samar melihat buku yang ada di tangan sang _junior_.

"Sini ku lihat" pintanya, mengambil alih buku tersebut dan membaca tulisan pada _cover_ nya.

" _Nostradamus In Ovual_..." gumamnya berbisik, membaca _title_ di _cover_ buku tersebut. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam.

"Kurasa bukan" ucapnya, dan membuka buku tersebut perlahan.

"Lalu?"

"Entah, aku mendapat semua buku-buku ini dari nenek―"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Pintu kamar yang terbuka dan berdebam keras membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh kaget. Hembusan angin yang kencang masuk ke dalam kamar, membuat pemuda cantik pemilik kamar berdecak kesal dan mau tak mau bangkit berdiri menutup untuk pintu kembali.

.

.

.

 _ **Thursday, 06.00 am**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan nyaring yang berasal dari _Carnelian Dormitory_ mengawali pagi cerah hari ini. Seperti gong yang di tabuh, sukse menyedot perhatian banyak orang. Teriakan tersebut membuat hampir seluruh Guru yang ada berlomba mendatangi asal teriakan, dan kini kamar yang terletak di lantai 2 asrama telah di kerumuni banyak siswi yang ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi.  
Suasana tegang dan dingin mendadak melingkupi ke seluruh kamar dan lorong asrama, bisik-bisik siswi-siswi disana terdengar seperti lebah.

"Bubar! Kembali ke kamar masing-masing!" perintah Mr. Zhoumi lantang. Para gadis serempak menoleh ke sisi kiri mereka, cukup kaget melihat kehadiran beberapa Guru dan Direktur sekolah yang terkenal jarang 'menampakkan diri' di sekolah.

"Kalian semua kembali ke kamar, ayo cepat" titah Chen, membubarkan gerombolan siswi yang ada.

Dan mau tak mau gadis-gadis disana harus membubarkan diri meskipun tidak rela. Chen dan Kris tak ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. Mr. Zhoumi dan Tuan Choi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar sudah di bingungkan dengan seorang gadis yang berdiri menghadap tempat tidur yang lain dengan wajah pucat menatap _shock_ apa yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

"Ada ap..a...ya Tuhan..." Zhoumi terperanjat melihat sosok gadis yang lain, yang ada di atas tempat tidur, terbaring dengan kulit yang membiru dan tampak dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi Tuan?" tanya Kris, menyusul masuk ke dalam.

Tidak ada jawaban, namun apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian di kamar itu sukses membuatnya kaget.

"Tolong anda bawa keluar Katy" pinta Choi Siwon, menoleh pada Kris.

"Baiklah"

Pria tampam itu pun menggiring gadis bernama Katy yang pucat pasi, belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Tuan Choi mendekati tempat tidur, menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Nancy yang membiru. Pria tampan dengan marga Choi itu sampai menahan nafas melihat kondisi siswinya tersebut.

Zhoumi memutar kepalanya menatap Tuan Choi yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut yang sulit di tebak.

"Tuan...i-ni..." Zhoumi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Saya tahu, kita urus dulu jasadnya setelah itu kumpulkan Guru dan staf" kata Siwon, tak lepas melihat jasad Nancy yang terbujur kaku.

Ia tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya, jika hal seperti ini kembali terjadi di sekolah miliknya.

 **To be continue**

 **Note** :  
● **Telekenesis** = kemampuan menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuh(kekuatan pikiran)  
● **Pyrokenesis** = kemampuan menciptakan api secara supranatural(biasanya saat marah atau di saat yang di kehendaki)  
● **Quendi** = sebagian Elf menyebut diri mereka Quendi(Elf), tergantung jenis bahasa yang mereka pakai(bahasa Elf bermacam-macam)  
● **Limia** = sihir paling mematikan kaum Gipsy.  
● **Nostradamus In Ovual** = buku tentang ramalan masa depan. Yang di tulis oleh Nostradamus, yang berisi syair 4 baris dan ayat-ayat aneh yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Buku ini benar-benar ada, sempat di cetak dan di jual di suatu negara dan sampai saat ini belum ada satu orangpun yang bisa menerjemahkannya.

 _©Skylar.K_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cast** : EXO Members and others with OC

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Fantasy Romance

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S)!**

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangam di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimana di cari  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

* * *

 _ **Friday, hall 08.00 am  
**_

"...hari ini, pagi ini, kami berkumpul di sini untuk melepas sahabat kami tercinta. Meski berat, namun kami semua akan senantiasa berdo'a agar jiwanya selalu damai..."

Suara Lay―selaku Ketua Dewan Siswa―menggema ke seluruh aula yang luas. Dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit sengau dan mata yang memerah, ia terus membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang di bawanya.

Suasana hening yang sangat kental akan rasa sedih dan duka melingkupi aula, menghinggapi tiap orang yang pagi ini mengenakkan baju serba hitam.

Karena hari ini, _Lazuli School Academy_ kehilangan satu siswinya, menenggelamkan semua penduduk sekolah dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Terlebih saat memandang ke depan, tepat di bawah panggung, sebuah peti kayu kokoh di letakkan dengan sosok gadis muda sebagai penghuninya.

Isak tangis kembali terdengar di antara pidato Lay pagi ini, namun dari sekian banyak raut sedih disana, sesosok pria berambut pirang gelap tampak sangat tenang dengan sorot mata sendu menatap ke arah barisan para murid yang berbaris rapi di depan panggung.

Pria tampan yang super tinggi yang berdiri di deretan para guru di sisi panggung itu memaku tatapan matanya ke sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang memiliki mata Panda, yang terus menundukーtak berhenti menyeka air mata yang leleh ke pipinya.

Tao, pemuda semampai pemilik _Onyx_ cemerlang itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis. _Shock_ , kaget, dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

Siapa yang menyangka jika Nancy yang sehat-sehat saja tiba-tiba meninggal dengan kondisi tidak wajar?

Tidak ada yang menduga, terlebih gadis manis itu sudah menggores kenangan manis di hati teman-temannya. Tentu ia dan sekolah sangat kehilangan. Dan lagi―tanpa mereka tahu―para guru kembali di ingatkan oleh suatu hal yang sangat penting, kembali di ingatkan akan kematian Tuan Bryan, yang sampai saat ini tidak di ketahui kemana pria yang dulunya menjabat sebagai Guru biologi oleh seisi sekolah, khususnya untuk murid-murid umum.

Lonceng di depan gedung sekolah berbunyi nyaring, setelah Lay menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hening melingkupi sampai Mr. Zhoumi menggantikan Lay di depan podium dan berkata memberi kesempatan bagi tiap siswa untuk maju bergantian membentuk barisan panjang untuk meletakkan setangkai bunga Lily yang mereka bawa ke atas penutup peti yang di letakkan setengah menutupi peti kayu tersebut.

Di mulai dengan para guru kemudian di sambung dengan barisan panjang para siswa.

Banyak di antara mereka yang tidak tega ketika melihat jasad Nancy di dalam peti, mereka hanya menangis tak percaya jika salah satu anggota Dewan Siswa yang selalu riang itu meninggalkan mereka semua dengan kondisi yang tidak wajar.

Tao menahan nafas saat gilirannya tiba, selama beberapa detik ia hanya diam menatap wajah Nancy yang membiru. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya melihat jasad temannya yang seperti ini. Ia pun meletakkan tangkai bunga Lily yang di bawanya ke atas penutup peti dan sekali lagi memandang pada wajah Nancy,namun sedetik kemudian tak sengaja ia melihat sesuatu di leher Nancy,di antara rahang. Ada 2 buah titik berwarna hitam.

Belum sempat ia melihat lebih jelas tanda apa itu, siswa di belakangnya lebih dulu menyuruhnya untuk bergeser maju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **At Jade Dormitory, 08.25 am**_

"Kita berpencar"

"Aku akan ke _Carnelian Dormitory_ , kau?"

"Aku berkeliling disini, auranya sangat jelas di sekitar sini"

"Suho"

"Hm?"

"Apa kita tidak sedang di tipu?"

"Maksut mu?"

"Ku rasa, hal ini tidak mungkin. Kau tahu ' _kan_ kalau selama ini kita semua tidak merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan buku itu? Tapi kenapa semalam kita semua mendapat berita yang sama?"

Pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu diam untuk beberapa detik. Hanya suara langkah mendominasi di sepanjang lorong asrama lantai 1 _Jade Dormitory_.

"Tidak Lu, aku yakin. Kau juga pasti dapat pemberitahuan dari Nona Sandara ' _kan_?" Joonmyun menoleh pada Luhan, yang berjalan di samping kanannya.

"Ya, tapi apa tidak aneh?"

"Tidak, auranya sama dengan buku _**Codex Seraphinianus**_ yang di temukan Lay. Kau ingat?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Ya, sama persis. Untung saat itu Lay menemukannya lebih dulu sebelum _Drow_. Kalau tidak pasti Dunia kita tidak akan aman lagi, akan banyak makhluk yang mengetahui Dunia kita"

Joonmyun hanya mengangguk samar, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat matanya melihat sosok pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang berdiri berjarak sekitar 3-5 meter di depannya dan Luhan.

"Sehun?" Luhan tampak kaget melihat pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba berdiri di depan mereka―yang bersandar pada dinding dengan melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Sedang apa disini?" ada nada tak suka pada pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun memutar kepalanya, menatap Joonmyun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Kalian sendiri?" Sehun balas bertanya dengan cueknya. Tak peduli dengan kecurigaan dan pertanyaan si cantik Luhan

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Luhan mendadak sinis.

"Jangan-jangan kau kesulitan menemukan buku itu Sehun?" tebak Joonmyun, tetap dengan sifat tenangnya.

Sehun menegakkan punggungnya dan melepas lipatan tangannya di dada, berdiri mengahadap Joonmyun dan Luhan, tidak ada ekspresi khusus di wajahnya tampannya. Ia berjalan mendekat, sementara Joonmyun dan Luhan entah kenapa jadi tampak waspada, seiring dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara.

Tanpa komando, mendadak guratan hitam menghiasi kening ketiga pemuda disana, dan mereka telah siap akan sesuatu hal yang bisa kapan saja saja terjadi.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Ku rasa sudah jam pelajaran sudah di mulai" suara _baritone_ yang khas itu membuat konsentrasi ketiganya hilang. Guratan hitam di dahi mereka lenyap ketika melihat ke asal suara.

Di belakang Sehun. Pria tinggi berbaju serba hitam berdiri menatap ketiga muridnya bergantian.

"Bukankah Tuan ikut mengantar ke pemakaman?" Joonmyun menaikkan satu alisnya. Matanya menatap sosok Gurunya yang sedikit berbeda hari ini, terlebih sarung tangan hitam yang membungkus tangan pria itu.

* * *

 _ **Friday, at grave 09.08 am  
**_

"Matahari sudah agak tinggi, sebaiknya kita segera kembali"

Choi Siwon memecah keheningan di tempat pemakaman pagi ini. Beberapa guru tampak mengangguk setuju, terdengar pula isakan tangis dari kedua orang tua Nancy beserta keluarganya yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tuan Kris kemana ya?" Zhoumi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sosok tampan Kris yang tidak tampak di area makam.

"Ah, tadi Tuan Kris bilang tiba-tiba tidak enak badan, jadi menunggu di kereta" sahut pria bertubuh agak kurus.

"Kalau begitu sudah waktunya kita kembali" kata Siwon—biasa ia di panggil.

Zhoumi dan Choi Siwon yang pertama beranjak, di ikuti kedua orang tua Nancy dan keluarganya, lalu beberapa guru yang ada dan kemudian anggota Dewan Siswa, kecuali Tao.

Pemuda manis bermata Panda itu tak bergeming, menatap sendu pada nisan yang mengukir nama Nancy Rose. Ia menghela nafas berat, lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit-langit. Namun keheningan di pemakaman tersebut terusik saat sekumpulan gagak terbang dengan rendah.

Tao menyipitkan mata memperhatikan gagak-gagak itu. Sekiranya apa yang membuat mereka datang?

"Tao!" panggil Lay dari kejauhan. Pemuda pemilik _Onyx_ tersebut menoleh ke balik punggungnya, melihat Lay yang berdiri di dekat kereta kuda yang membawa mereka.

"Ayo cepat!"

Tao pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kereta kuda yang sudah menunggunya, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia beranjak tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menatap gundukan tanah bernisan yang masih baru.

Mata sayunya melebar seketika melihat sosok transparan Nancy berdiri di dekat makamnya sendiri―menatapnya sendu.

"Nan..cy.." sengalnya lirih.

Namun saat ia melihat Nancy menggerakkan mulutnya seperti akan berucap, sekelompok gagak yang tadi di lihatnya terbang menyerbu ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Friday, at meeting room 15.02 pm**_

Hening melingkupi wajah tampan Siwon, sedikit terlihat lebih pucat dan sorot cemas terpancar di sepasang matanya yang berwarna abu-abu bening. Ada yang membebaninya, jelas.

Beberapa Guru yang duduk tenang di kursi mereka tampak seperti hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, membuat atmosfer di seluruh ruangan terasa sangat mu, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi di sekolah tersebut.

"Anggota Dewan Siswa dan lainnya telah datang Tuan" ujar seorang pria , di depan pintu ruang rapat.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Pria disana membuka pintu ruangan lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan beberapa murid untuk masuk. Mungkin tidak mengherankan jika anggota Dewan Siswa datang ke ruang rapat, tapi jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga turut hadir, patut di pertanyakan.

Siwon memandang keenam siswanya itu bergantian, ada Lay, Tao, Marie dan Mark sebagai anggota Dewan Siswa lalu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, yang duduk pada kursi yang telah di sediakan di meja bundar besar di ruang rapat tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kita bahas adalah sesuatu yang rahasia. Jadi saya harap kalian semua tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, mengerti?" suaranya membelah atmosfir berat di ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut.

"Kami mengerti Tuan" jawab keenam siswanya kompak. Siwon menghela nafas ringan, sempat menatap Zhoumi yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"...kalian tahu jika Tuan Bryan telah meninggal bukan?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui hal itu membelalak kaget atas pernyataan―pertanyaan―Direktur sekolah mereka.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saya memanggil kalian datang ke ruang rapat, karena hal ini berkaitan dengan kematian Tuan Bryan dan Nancy" lanjutnya.

Wajah Tao mendadak tegang, begitu pula ke lima anak lainnya.

 _Ada apa gerangan?_

"Ada yang janggal dengan kematian mereka, tubuh yang membiru, tanpa sebab dan akibat...

Karena itu, saya memanggil anggota Dewan Siswa untuk membicarakan hal ini yang menyangkut keputusan kita semua untuk melakukan tindakan untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tidak di inginkan"

Wajah mereka semakin tegang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Lalu Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_ dan Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ " Siwon beralih menatap kedua pemuda itu. "...ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Baekhyun- _ssi_ "

"A...apa itu Tuan?" Baekie terlihat sangat kaku, atau mungkin gugup?

"Apa ada sihir yang bisa membuat orang yang disihir mati dengan tubuh membiru?" tanya Siwon. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya, tampak tengah berpikir.

"...maaf sebelumnya, jika anda bertanya perihal sihir gelap saya tidak tahu, kalaupun memang ada pastinya sangat sulit dan hanya bisa di lakukan oleh ahli sihir yang sangat kuat" jawabnya, setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Maaf saya menyela Tuan" Lay ikut bicara. Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan Yixing?"

"Ya, saya ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Silahkan, apa itu?"

"Kenapa anda tidak bertanya pada Sehun juga? Seperti yang anda tahu jika Sehun adalah _Drow_ "

Siwon tampak memikirkan kata-kata sang Ketua Dewan Siswa tersebut. Yah, memang tidak ada salahnya, karena selama ini bangsa _Drow_ di kenal dengan kekuatan magis hitam mereka, dan selalu bertentangan dengan kelompok _Elf_ lain.

Tapi pertanyaannya, kalaupun Sehun atau _Drow_ lain yang melakukannya, apa alasan mereka membunuh Nancy?

"Akan saya pertimbangkan. Lalu kau Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" ia beralih menatap pemuda bermata bulat itu. "Apa yang sudah kau liat?"

Pemuda manis itu menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"S-sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari yang lalu saya meramalkan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi di wilayah ini" ujarnya, menahan nafas.

"Seperti apa tepatnya?" Zhoumi angkat bicara, tampak penasaran.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu tampak ragu. Ia menatap bergantian wajah keempat Guru yang ada berada di meja rapat tersebut.

"Ti...tidak tergambar jelas, yang saya lihat hanya kekacauan..." ujarnya akhirnya.

Siwon menghela nafas pendek, wajah tampannya tampak kalut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bicarakan hal ini lagi setelah keadaan lebih kondusif. Tapi saya minta, kalian semua melakukan pendekatan pada siswa yang lain demi kebaikan mereka untuk tidak berkeliaran di area hutan atau keluar dari area sekolah"

Lay mengangguk. "Baik, kami mengerti"

Siwon pun mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk keluar, termasuk para guru yang bangkit langsung berdiri. Ia sendiri berada paling akhir keluar dari ruang rapat, tepat saat setelah menutup pintu dan berbalik, langkahnya terhenti melihat Tao yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, di dekat dinding.

"Maaf Tuan, saya ingin bertanya, apa boleh?" pemuda pemilik senyuman amat manis itu meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Ada keraguan di manik _Onyx_ nya yang cemerlang.

"Apa itu?"

"A...apa...kejadian ini berkaitan dengan _Unicorn-unicorn_ itu?" Tao bertanya hati-hati dan pelan.

"...aku pikir juga begitu, tapi sejauh ini tidak ada alibi ataupun bukti. Jadi kurasa ini hanya kebetulan"

Tao menunduk menatap lantai, dan seakan mengetahui kegelisahan muridnya tersebut, Siwon menambahkan kalimatnya.

"Apapun itu, tidak akan kami biarkan terus berlanjut" imbuhnya, berharap jika murid kesayangannya tak terlalu terbebani pikirannya. Tao mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mengangguk samar.

"Oya Tuan, soal buku, semalam―"

"Ya aku tahu, sudah ku serahkan pada Suho untuk mencarinya. Kau fokus saja pada kewajibanmu sebagai anggota Dewan"

Tao mengangguk lagi. "Baik"

Siwon sempat mengulas senyum tipis sebelum beranjak, dan Tao masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara berat dari sisi kanannya.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menoleh, entah kenapa ia jadi mematung saat melihat sosok tinggi Kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Ah...desiran aneh itu datang lagi.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk. "Te...terima kasih sudah menolong saya saat di pemakaman tadi Tuan" ucapnya menunduk. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama, ku pikir kau masih _shock_ karena gagak di pemakaman itu"

Tao semakin menundukkan kepalanya, agar guru biologinya itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan lancangnya. Namun suara ribut di luar gedung, tepat di dekat jendela lebar di lorong tersebut membuat Tao mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Satu alisnya terangkat saat melihat sekelompok gagak terbang rendah berkumpul di luar.

Gagak?

 **To be continue**

 **Note** :  
● **Codex Seraphinianu** s = buku yang di buat sekitar tahun 1976-1978, salah satu dari buku misterius di Dunia. Terdiri dari 11 bab, 360 halaman, berisi ensiklopedia sebuah planet imaginer di lengkapi dengan peta, gambar tanaman dan kehidupan binatang.

Maaf ga bisa bales review ya, lagi capek hehe

 _©Skylar.K_


	7. Chapter 7

**Maaf buat semuanya yang ngikutin cerita ini, maaf kalau cerita ini membingungkan n terlalu serius *deep bow*. Ceritanya emang kayak gini, serius, tapi percaya deh, semua kekacauan ini itu hanya untuk satu tujuan, dan soal siapa Kris itu, identitas dia masih sama seperti di cerita** _ **If We Never Meet Again**_ **. Jadi, mohon maaf ya kalau terlalu serius n berbelit, cerita aslinya emang gini ^ ^)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao

 **Cast** : EXO Members and others with OC

 **Genre** : Drama School Life, Fantasy Romance, Mystery(maybe)

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPOS everywhere!**

.

.

.

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimana di cari  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

* * *

"Ada apa?" Kris mengikuti arah pandang Tao yang menatap ke luar gedung, pada sekumpulan gagak yang terbang sangat rendah—entah kenapa.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak gagak di wilayah sekolah dan asrama" ucap Tao, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekelompok burung pemakan bangkai itu.

"Menurut mu kenapa mereka sering berada di sekitar wilayah sekolah?" Kris memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menatap Tao. Pemuda _Panda_ itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Saya tidak tahu" ucapnya, menatap Kris polos. Pria tampan itu tersenyum tipis melihat sorot mata Tao yang sangat lugu dengan ekspresi yang tampak ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil berjalan? Hari sudah semakin sore" ucapnya, tersenyum miring melihat gelagat salah tingkah Tao yang lucu di matanya.

Pemuda manis itu menggangguk pelan, dengan rona merah muda yang mulai merambati pipinya. Kris mengulurkan tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Tao dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu, Tao pun mensejajari langkah Kris.

Suasana di lorong tersebut terasa agak dingin dan sedikit mencekam karena hari semakin sore, sinar jingga matahari telah mendominasi dan menyuguhkan siluet-siluet menarik di sepanjang lorong.

"Anda memakai sarung tangan Tuan?" tanya Tao, tak sengaja saat menoleh pada sang Guru yang berjalan di sisi kanannya, dan melihat tangan pria tampan itu.

Pria bersurai pirang gelap itupun menoleh, dan mengangkat satu tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam.

"Oh ini, kulit tangan ku melepuh jadi aku pakai sarung tangan"

Tao membulatkan bibirnya, Kris kembali menatap muridnya yang bertubuh semampai itu.

"Tuan, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

Kris mengangguk. "Tentu, soal apa?"

"Saat di pemakaman tadi siang, kenapa gagak-gagak itu menyerbu ke arah saya?" tanya Tao dengan kening mengerut samar.

"Mungkin ada yang mengirimnya?"

"Mengirim?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Maksud Tuan?"

"Yah, siapa tahu ada yang tidak suka padamu lalu mengirimkan gagak-gagak itu untuk mencelakaimu?" Kris mengangkat bahu kecil.

Kerutan di dahi Tao semakin dalam. "Siapa?" lirihnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan" imbuh Kris, mengusap surai hitam Tao yang lembut.

Meski ia tetap penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan gurunya tersebut, tak urung ia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana, apa kau dan teman-temanmu sudah menemukan buku yang dicari?" tanya Kris, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kami sudah menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan buku itu, tapi sepertinya lebih sulit menemukannya, karena ini buku terakhir" Tao berkata lesu.

"Tetaplah semangat untuk mencarinya, sebelum musuh menemukannya lebih dulu"

"Iya, kami semua akan berusaha mati-matian untuk mencarinya"

"Kalau boleh tahu, setelah menemukannya buku itu akan di apakan?"

"Di lenyapkan, seperti keenam buku sebelumnya" Kris mengangguk-angguk kecil, paham.

"Tapi bukankah ada kemungkinan ada buku yang di pasarkan secara umum?"

"Ya memang, tapi sejauh ini kami semua sudah bekerjasama untuk melenyapkannya"

"Pasti butuh waktu lama"

"Memang, tapi untuk kepentingan Dunia Tengah dan semua _Elf_ , kami rela melakukannya meski membutuhkan waktu lama sekali pun"

"Lalu apa buku-buku 'palsu' itu juga menjadi ancaman bagi bangsa kalian?"

"Iya Tuan, bagaimanapun juga isinya tetap sama namun bedanya tidak ada kekuatan magis yang ada di buku-buku 'palsu' itu"

"Memang apa perbedaannya?"

"Setiap buku memiliki kekuatannya masing-masing, kekuatan yang melingkupi buku-buku tersebut"

"Tapi masih bisa di gunakan ' _kan_?" Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, tugas kalian semua benar-benar berat ya. Tapi jangan sampai mempengaruhi fokus belajar mu" Kris kembali menoleh pada Tao.

"Tidak Tuan, kata Tuan Siwon tadi saya tidak perlu ikut mencarinya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saya harus fokus dengan kegiatan Dewan Siswa, lagipula Tuan Siwon sudah meminta pada Suho- _sunbae_ untuk mencari buku itu"

"Oh...tapi bukan berarti kau tidak membantu Joonmyun- _ssi_ ' _kan_?"

Tao mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja, saya juga akan membantunya"

"Saranku, jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang kau pikirkan?"

Tao menoleh, menaikan satu alisnya bingung. "Maksud Tuan?" Kris memalingkan wajahnya, balas menatap murid manisnya itu.

"Orang yang di suka mungkin? Tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada orang yang kau sukai ' _kan_?" ia menaikkan satu alisnya, menahan tawanya melihat wajah Tao yang memerah dan cepat-cepat berpaling.

Kris menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, menyamarkan gurat bibirnya yang tertarik lebar―menahan kegeliannya agar tidak tertawa lepas karena tingkah Tao yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

Tao semakin menundukkan kepalanya, meremas-remas seragam abu-abunya karena salah tingkah. Tak terasa mereka telah berada di ujung lorong, membuat Kris harus menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Tao yang ternyata ikut berhenti, tapi tidak menatap Guru biologinya itu. Tidak, ia masih terlalu malu dengan ucapan Guru biologinya tadi, meski seharusnya ia tahu jika pria tampan itu hanya asal bicara.

Tapi tidakkah pria tampan itu tahu atas reaksi Tao selama ini?

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini" kata Kris, Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Saya kesana Tuan" ucapnya pelan.

" _Ne_ , aku ke sebelah sini" Kris menepuk puncak kepala Tao pelan, menyematkan senyuman tipis di bibir plum nya.

Pria tampan itu pun mengambil langkah di sisi kirinya, berbelok di lorong yang langsung menuju ke asrama para guru. Namun saat Tao akan melangkahkan kakinya juga, ia teringat sesuatu yang sepertinya di lupakan oleh Guru biologinya tersebut.

"Tuan!" panggilnya. Kris berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik.

"Ya?"

"A-anda belum memberitahu saya kenapa gagak-gagak itu ada di wilayah sekolah" ucapnya, agak gugup. Kris menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu tersenyum miring. Ya, dia mengingatnya.

"Oh, jadi apa yang ingin kau dengar?" tanyanya.

"Jawaban dari anda?" Tao menggigit bibirnya kecil.

"...setahu ku, gagak identik dengan kekuatan sihir gelap, magis, dan hal buruk. Kau tahu?" Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Bisa di bilang gagak juga sahabat 'dekat' para penyihir gelap, bisa juga di hubungkan dengan hal yang tidak kasat mata. Mungkin saja ada yang memiliki gagak-gagak itu, dan mereka enggan meninggalkan wilayah sekolah, _'kan_?" Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan" imbuhnya kemudian, kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Tao masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Tak urung memikirkan apa yang di katakan Kris.

Apa itu benar? Tapi siapa yang memiliki gagak-gagak itu? Kalaupun ada pasti pemilik gagak-gagak itu berada di pihak yang berbeda dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Friday, at Jade Dormitory 20.08 pm  
**_

"Jadi, menurut kalian?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hei"

"...kurasa kecurigaan kita tidak beralasan Lu"

"Tidak beralasan bagaimana? Sudah cukup jelas ' _kan_?"

Jongin menghela nafas melihat para seniornya, menatap Luhan dan Joonmyun bergantian yang entah sejak kapan berkumpul di kamar asramanya, berserta kedua teman 'sebangsa'nya yang lain.

"Apa benar?" Lay buka mulut.

" _Sunbae_ yakin?" Tao tampak ragu.

"Itu tidak masuk akal" Jongin berkomentar.

"Tapi memang agak aneh sih" Xiumin berceletuk.

Kelima pemuda yang berkumpul di tempat tidur Jongin tersebut menoleh kompak pada Xiumin, yang tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aneh apanya _hyung_?" si _tan_ meminta penjelasan. Pemuda manis berpipi layaknya bakpao itupun memperhatikan satu persatu wajah disana.

"Kalian pasti sadar ' _kan_ kalau tidak ada aura sama sekali? Sedikit pun tidak ada" kata Xiumin kemudian.

"Xiumin- _sunbae_ benar" sahut Tao, membuat perhatian kini teralih padanya.

"Terlalu tenang, dan hal itu sangat aneh" Xiumin menambahkan.

"Tapi mungkin saja Tuan Kris juga memiliki kemampuan seperti Tuan Jongade atau Chanyeol- _hyung_ _'kan_?" Jongin tampak tak setuju dengan kecurigaan Luhan dan Joonmyun, namun pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu lebih cenderung diam mendengarkan pendapat teman-temannya.

"Sehebat-hebatnya manusia berkemampuan khusus, tidak akan sama sekali tidak memiliki aura. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau ada yang aneh sejak dia menggantikan Tuan Bryan?" kata Luhan menyipitkan mata, menatap lekat Jongin.

"Yang aneh?" Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya dalam, menoleh pada Lay yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin yang seperti Lulu bilang, Tuan Kris berada di dua tempat dalam waktu yang sama" kata Lay, kembali mengingatkan.

"Aku ingat" Tao menyahut pelan, dan perhatian pun tertuju padanya.

"Saat di pemakaman, Tuan Kris tidak ikut ke makam Nancy karena dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan dan lebih menunggu di kereta kuda" lanjutnya, menatap Lay. Pemuda yang memiliki lesung pipi itu mengangguk.

"Tao benar" sahutnya.

"Dan di saat yang sama, dia ada di asrama memergoki aku, Joonmyun dan Sehun di lorong asrama"

"Sehun?" ulang Jongin dan Xiumin kompak. Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Kurasa dia juga tahu sesuatu"

"Pasti, dia ' _kan Drow_ " dengus Jongin tidak suka.

Dan diskusi 'kecil' itu terus berlanjut, namun tampaknya Tao tak ikut serta di dalamnya. Pemuda manis itu menopang dagu di atas bantal yang di pangkunya, menerawang menatap dinding.

Perbincangan ini entah kenapa membuatnya kembali teringat akan hal aneh tentang dirinya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat mengganggunya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia selalu saja salah tingkah, gugup atau bertingkah aneh lainnya saat berhadapan dengan guru biologinya yang tampan itu. Entah kenapa selalu merasa terbang ke langit saat gurunya tersenyum atau menepuk kepalanya. Ada yang menggeliat di perutnya dan seolah ia dapat mendengar darahnya yang berdesir saat rasa senang itu merayapinya.

Atau mungkin kecurigaan Luhan ada benarnya? Bahwa pria tampan tersebut di duga sosok yang patut di waspadai karena keanehannya? Karena bisa saja ' _kan_ guru biologinya itu menguasai ilmu sihir yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini?

Tao menghela nafas pelan. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat asing saat ini, karena ia tidak pernah bingung seperti ini dan bersikap seperti ini pula. Apa harus ia menanyakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo? Pemuda itu ' _kan_ selalu bisa meramalkan apapun dengan tepat.

Yah, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Tiba-tiba Tao bangkit berdiri, membuat Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya sampai menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mau kemana Tao?" tanya Jongin, mengikuti sosok Tao yang kini berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Keluar sebentar cari angin" kata Tao tanpa menoleh pada teman-temannya, ia membuka pintu dan keluar.

Hawa dingin lorong asrama menyambut tubuh mungilnya yang terbungkus piyama berwarna biru muda. Tao berjalan menyusuri lorong yang tidak seberapa ramai karena para siswa sudah masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing, dan hanya segelintir anak yang berada disana.

Suara ranting pohon yang berderik, lolongan serigala yang merdu tak menggentarkan langkah Tao untuk mengurungkan niatnya yang menuju kamar Baekhyun, dimana Kyungsoo berada saat ini. Meski ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu bisa akrab dengan senior yang _notabene_ nya adalah musuhnya.

Tapi tak dapat di pungkiri jika ia senang dengan perubahan sikap keduannya. Hal yang bagus bukan?

Lorong semakin sepi, bisikan angin menemani tiap langkahnya yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi saat ia hendak mengetuk pintu, hawa dingin yang mencekam di sertai udara yang mendadak berat. Gerakan tangannya terhenti di udara, sejenak nafasnya terhenti, menatap lekat pada pintu kamar yang bercat cokelat gelap.

Aura itu...ya, tidak salah lagi.

Ada binar lega di matanya, raut wajahnya melunak, dan hendak kembali mengetuk pintu, tapi lagi-lagi tangannya terhenti di udara.

Tao menoleh ke belakangnya punggungnya cepat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, memastikan jika tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya, dan tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikannya diam-diam.

Namun meski lorong sangat sepi dan hening, Tao tetap tidak tenang, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Pemuda _Panda_ itu pun mengurungkan niatnya, dan dengan mata terpejam ia merapal mantra dalam heningnya malam.

Sosoknya tiba-tiba memendarkan cahaya perak yang lembut, lalu meredup dan kembali membuka mata. Tao menghela nafas pendek, dan memutuskan untuk beranjak, kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mendatangi kamar seniornya, Baekhyun.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba ia berhenti, tepat di depan tikungan kecil yang menuju pada taman belakang asrama; salah satu jalan alternatif lainnya yang ada di asrama. Ada suatu energi aneh yang ia rasakan dari arah sela sempit itu. Dengan penasaran Tao pun masuk ke dalam sela, menuruni tangga yang membawanya ke taman belakang asrama.

Untuk sesaat ia hanya berdiri diam tak berkedip di bawah tangga, melihat sosok tinggi Kris yang berdiri membelakanginya, sibuk memberi makan beberapa Hyena yang tampak sangat kelaparan.

Sosok tegapnya berkilau di tempa cahaya temaram rembulan, seperti memendarkan cahaya yang lembut. Tapi kenapa malam-malam seperti ini pria itu justru berada di taman bahkan sedang memberi makan Hyena?

"Tuan?" panggilnya ragu. Kris menoleh, dan menatap kaget melihat keberadaan Tao. Meski tak terlalu jelas di tunjukkan di wajah tampannya yang dingin.

"A-anda sedang apa?" tanyanya, gugup.

"Memberi makan Hyena, kau sendiri?" Krid meletakkan wadah yang di gunakannya sebagai tempat makanan Hyena ke rumput.

"Eh, s-saya sedang jalan-jalan, iya" Tao menjawab gugup. Tak bisa mencari alasan lain, selain 'berjalan-jalan'. Dan yah itu bukan alasan yang tepat.

"Mau mendekat?" tawar Kris. Terdengar cukup gila bagi Tao. Dan seakan tahu ketakutan muridnya itu, Kris cepat menambahi.

"Mereka tidak akan menyerang mu" ia mengulum senyum tipis.

Tao mengangguk ragu, dengan dada berdebar entah karena gugup atau takut, ia mendekat perlahan, tepat di sebelah Kris.

"Anda yang memelihara?" tanyanya, menatap Kris.

"Bukan, aku hanya di tugaskan untuk merawat mereka, Tuan Siwon sendiri yang mengumpulkan mereka"

"Untuk apa?" Tao mengernyit.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga" kata Kris memperhatikan lima Hyena di depannya.

Tao mengangguk kecil. Mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling taman karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Meskipun begitu sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Gurunya, dan tak sengaja melihat tangan Kris yang tak terbungkus sarung tangan. Dan alisnya naik sebelah saat melihat 2 titik hitam di punggung tangan kanan Kris, di dekat ibu jari.

"Tuan tidak memakai sarung tangan?" tanyanya, beralih menatap wajah Kris.

Pria itu menoleh, mengangkat tangannya lalu mengusap-ngusapnya.

"Ku lepas tadi sore" jawabnya santai. Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk samar.

"Tidak tidur?" Kris menatap wajah Tao, pemuda manis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak baik tidur terlalu larut"

"...akhir-akhir ini saya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak" kata Tao pelan, kembali teringat akan kegelisahannya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur nyenyak akhir-akhir ini" Kris melemparkan pandangannya ke depan, Tao menoleh.

"Ada yang bernyanyi dalam mimpiku, tapi tidak ada sosok yang muncul. Mimpi yang aneh, bagaimana dengan mu?" ia menoleh pada Tao, menatap lekat sepasang mata si _Panda_ yang selayaknya mutiara hitam yang berkilau.

Pemuda berkantung mata itu termenung, tak bereaksi. Kaget? Tentu saja. Ia tidak menduga sebelumnya jika ada yang mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Apa mungkin sama persis? Apa nyanyiannya sama dengan yang ia dengarkan di dalam mimpinya?

Tao menahan nafas saat Kris mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipinya. Lidahnya kelu, mendadak ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas ketika Guru tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan, semakin dekat, sangat dekat...

 _Krssk!_

Kris urung menempelkan bibirnya, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, karena Tao mengangkat kepalanya cepat―kaget, melihat sekumpulan burung gagak yang keluar dari pohon yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

Gagak? Lagi? Kenapa selalu muncul saat ia berada searea dengan Guru biologinya?

 **To be continue**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cast** : EXO Members and others with OC

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Fantasy, Romance, Fluff, Hurt

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

_Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimanapun dicari,  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

Kris membuang muka, kembali menatap kelima Hyena yang masih berkumpul di depannya―sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Tao yang tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tadi hanya berdiri diam terpaku, karena segerombol gagak yang sempat mengagetkannya tadi telah terbang berarak menjauh.

Tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa kulitnya, meniup halus helai rambutnya, membuat dahan-dahan pohon berderik dan binatang-binatang malam bernyanyi, beriringan dengan suara lirih tumbuhan yang bergoyang-goyang―saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.  
Menciptakan nyanyian malam yang abadi di dalam keheningan.

Pemuda semampai bermata _Onyx_ itu terhenyak kembali dari keterpakuannya saat sesuatu yang hangat dan agak kasar menyentuh tangan kanannya. Buru-buru ia menunduk, kedua matanya melebar kaget, refleks melangkah mundur karena seekor Hyena yang mencoba kembali menyentuh tangannya.

Wajah manisnya tampak pucat, jelas sekali jika ia takut.

"Hyena itu tidak akan menyerangmu, tenang saja" ujar Kris, Tao menoleh kaku dan mengangguk sekenanya. Kris mengulas senyum tipis, ia berjalan mendekat dan dengan tanpa takut sedikitpun mengusap kepala Hyena tersebut. Dan Tao tampak tegang menyaksikan hal yang tidak biasa itu.

Kris berjongkok, seperti tengah mengusap seekor anjing peliharaan.

"Dia tidak menyerang Tuan?" tanya Tao pelan, pria tampan itupun menoleh.

"Tidak, kemarilah, tenang saja Hyena-hyena ini sudah ada yang mengendalikan"

Tao mengernyit. "Yang mengendalikan?"

"Ya, ada mantra khusus. Kemarilah" Kris memberi isyarat untuk mendekat.

Tao menggerakkan kakinya antara gugup dan takut, hingga akhirnya pemuda _Panda_ itu berjongkok perlahan di samping Kris namun agak kebelakang. Pria bersurai pirang gelap bak Pangeran itu menarik tangan kiri Tao agar mendekat ke sebelahnya, dan mau tak mau muridnya yang manis itupun berangsur mendekat meski ragu.

Kris mengarahkan tangan kiri Tao yang di pegangnya ke arah kepala Hyena di depan mereka dan si _Panda_ refleks menarik kembali tangannya, tapi Kris cepat menahan gerakannya. Dengan takut-takut, pemuda manis itupun menurut saja saat tangan Kris yang memegangi tangannya meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya ke kepala Hyena tersebut.

Kris tersenyum samar, melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Tao.

"Sama seperti anjing dan sebangsanya, mereka suka di usap di bagian kepala" ucapnya, namun Tao terlalu tegang hingga tidak mampu berkedip atau sekedar melirik Guru biologinya itu.

"Hyena-hyena ini tidak akan menyerangmu jika kamu tidak mengusik mereka" kata Kris lagi. Tao mengangguk kaku.

"Anda sering berinteraksi dengan mereka?" tanyanya, menoleh menatap Guru biologinya itu.

"Hanya memberi mereka makan. Lihat, mereka jinak ' _kan_?" Kris turut mengusap-ngusap bulu Hyena tersebut. Tao mengangguk kecil.

Pemuda pemilik sepasang _Onyx_ itu tampaknya sudah mulai rileks, terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang tak lagi kaku membelai puncak kepala sang Hyena. Dan tepat detik itu juga, tak sengaja ia kembali melihat 2 titik hitam di tangan kanan Kris.

Ia penasaran, karena titik hitam itu sama dengan titik hitam yang ada di leher Nancy.

"Boleh saya bertanya Tuan?" Tao memalingkan wajahnya kini menatap Kris.

"Tentu"

"Uhm, tanda di tangan anda itu di sebabkan apa?"

Tangan Kris berhenti mengusap sang Hyena, _obsidian_ coklat gelapnya memperhatikan titik hitam yang dimaksud Tao di punggung tangannya, dekat ibu jari.

"Entahlah, saat aku bangun tidur sudah ada tanda ini" Kris kembali menatap Tao. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, saya hanya penasaran. Apakah sakit?"

"Sedikit terasa nyeri, tapi sudah hilang nyerinya"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mungkin di gigit ular atau hewan sejenisnya, entahlah. Menurut mu?" Kris meneliti raut wajah muridnya itu. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Saya melihat tanda yang sama di leher Nancy, karena itu saya penasaran"

"Benarkah?" Tao mengangguk. "Sudah kau katakan pada guru-guru yang lain?"

"...pasti mereka sudah tahu, tidak mungkin kalau mereka tidak tahu"

"Yah, kau benar. Tapi apapun itu, ini masalah para Guru jangan terlalu di pikirkan"

Tao mengangguk kecil, ia menarik tangannya dari kepala Hyena yang tengah di usap-usapnya.

"Ng, kalau begitu saya kembali ke asrama Tuan" ucapnya, bangkit berdiri. Kris mendongkak lalu mengangguk, turut bangkit.

"Tidur yang nyenyak"

"Anda juga, permisi" Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

Pemuda manis bertubuh semanpai itupun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melangkahkan kaki berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang kini bangkit berdiri menatapnya.

"Tao!" panggil Kris, membuat muridnya itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ya Tuan?" mata kucingnya menatap polos.

"Aku ingin bertanya"

"Silahkan Tuan"

"Apa kamu percaya _love at the first sight_?"

Tao terdiam, entah kenapa wajahnya memerah mendengar pertanyaan Guru tampan tersebut.

"...entahlah, saya tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Kenapa Tuan?" suara Tao terdengar gugup. Kris mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Sepertinya aku sedang mengalami itu" jawabnya santai, namun lekat menatap kedalam sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlang milik Tao. Pemuda manis itu cepat-cepat menunduk, terlihat salah tingkah.

"M-maaf, saya permisi Tuan" pamitnya terburu-buru. 

Kris masih memaku tatapannya pada sosok tinggi muridnya itu, kemudian berpaling, menatap jauh ke arah taman, tepat pada sebuah pohon beringin besar.  
Bibir plumnya tertarik membentuk seringai samar.

"Mengintiplah selagi kau bisa" desisnya. Seolah berbicara pada angin yang berhembus.

Lolongan nyaring serigala menjawab keheningan malam ini. Seolah memberitahukan suatu hal pada sosok tinggi bersurai hitam yang berdiri bersandar pada pohon beringin, sepasang matanya yang hitam pekat tak lepas menatap langit malam yang cerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **At Jade Dormitory, 23.35 pm**_

"Buku apa itu Kyungie?" suara Jongin membelah keheningan kamar.

"Entah, aku pinjam dari Baekie- _hyung_ "

"Oya, aku penasaran, akhir-akhir ini kalian akrab ya, sudah baikan nih?"

"Hanya sementara, siapa juga yang betah akrab-akrab dengan penyihir mengerikan itu?"

"Yakin? Atau sedang ada proyek yang kalian kerjakan berdua?"

"Menurut mu?"

Tao yang berada di lantai atas hanya menghela nafas mendengar percakapan kedua temannya. Ia menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi, tapi saat akan menutupi kepalanya, gerakan tangannya terhenti di udara saat tak sengaja melihat gulungan perkamen yang tersimpan di pinggir meja bacanya.

Ia urung menyelimuti tubuhnya dan bangkit duduk. Di raihnya perkamen itu, seolah ada yang menarik di gulungan kuno tersebut.

"Tidak bisa tidur _baby Panda_?" tanya Jongin yang melihat surai hitam sang sahabat menyembul dari pembatas rendah kamar diatas. Tao menoleh dan melongok ke bawah.

"Begitulah, kalian berdua?"

"Sama" Jongin hanya rebahan di ranjang Kyungsoo, sementara sang empunya tidak menyahut. Terlalu serius membaca buku.

Kening Tao mengerut ketika melihat _cover_ buku yang dibaca sahabatnya yang bermata bulat itu, ia tidak tahu memang buku apa itu, namun ia tahu isinya hanya dengan melihat _cover_ nya saja.

"Kai, buku itu..." Tao tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Saturday, at Jade Dormitory 06.08 am  
**_

"Sekarang berikan buku itu padaku!"

"Tidak Tao! Aku meminjam ini dari Baekie- _hyung_ , jadi minta saja padanya!"

"Serahkan saja buku itu!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau serahkan saja bukunya dan nanti kita bicara pada Baekie- _hyung_ , hm?" Jongin mencoba mempermudah. Kyungsoo yang kekeuh mempertahankan buku di dekapannya itu tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kau tidak tahu buku apa itu ' _kan_? Berikan padaku Kyungie" pintaTao untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan kali ini suaranya lebih tenang.

"Sejak kapan kau tidak mempercayai kami hah?" Jongin berkacak pinggang, sedikit kesal menghadapi sifat keras kepala teman sekamarnya itu. Padahal sudah berlangsung semalaman, tapi pemuda mungil bermata bulat itu sungguh sangat keras kepala.

"... _ok_ , tapi kalian sendiri yang bicara pada Baekie- _hyung_ , soalnya dia bilang kalau buku ini agak―hey! Aku belum selesai bicara!" penjelasan Kyungsoo menjadi sebuah protes karena Tao sudah lebih dulu merebut bukunya.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu tampak tak sabar membuka halaman demi halaman, matanya melebar saat melihat tulisan barisan rapih yang tercetak di kertas meski di lihat dari usangnya buku tersebut. Sejenak ia menahan nafas, lalu menutup buku dengan cepat.

"Aku ke ruangan Tuan Siwon! Kau beritahu yang lain Kai!" ujar Tao mengkomando sembari keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa.

Pemuda bermata Panda itu berlari di sepanjang lorong, tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang di lorong asrama. Meski membuat banyak siswa bertanya-tanya, hal itu tetap tidak menghambat 'perjalanan kecil'nya, untungnya tidak banyak orang berada di sekolah, jadi ketergesaannya saat ini tidak menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi staf sekolah yang lain.

Tao mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya dengan tak sabar, sayup-sayup terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Tanpa mengkonfirmasi lagi, ia pun membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" tanya Siwon heran melihat murid kesayangannya yang bersikap tidak biasa.

"S-saya menemukan ini Tuan" ucapnya, meletakkan buku yang di bawanya ke atas meja.

Raut wajah tenang di wajah tampan Siwon luntur, di gantikan keseriusan di wajah rupawannya. Di raihnya buku yang tidak seberapa tebal tersebut, dan membolak-baliknya.

"Saya mendapatkan buku itu dari Do Kyungsoo" kata Tao, Siwon beralih menatap muridnya itu. "Kyungsoo meminjamnya dari Baekie- _hyung_ " sambungnya kemudian. Siwon menghela nafas.

"Anak itu memang harus di perhatikan, riwayat keluarganya bukan dari penyihir biasa-biasa saja" Siwon berkata tenang.

"Apa saya harus mencari tahu Tuan?"

Pria tampan itu membenahi posisi duduknya, sambil mengusap-ngusap bibirnya.

"Serahkan hal ini pada Suho dan _Quendi_ yang lain. Aku yakin, tidak hanya kita yang sedang melaksanakan misi pencarian ini"

Tao mengangguk patuh. "Baik"

Siwon memamerkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Sudah kau selesaikan perkamen yang ku pinjamkan?" tanyanya. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Belum Tuan, tapi akan segera saya selesaikan"

" _Ok,_ sekalian katakan pada Suho untuk menghadapku setelah mencari tahu soal anak bernama Byun Baekhyun"

"Baik"

"Dan untuk sementara ini jangan terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan orang asing, waspadalah dalam segala situasi"

"Saya mengerti"

Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan keluar dari ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Siwon sempat menghela nafas saat pintu ruangannya kembali tertutup.

Sementara itu, Tao yang berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Namun saat ia hendak berbelok di ujung lorong, tiba-tiba berhenti di tempat dan menoleh ke belakang punggungnya.

Keningnya berkerut samar saat pupil matanya melihat sosok tinggi nan tampan Sehun―berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tao menatap curiga, Sehun menoleh.

"Aku kasihan padamu"

Tao mengernyit. "Maksut mu?"

"Jangan mudah percaya pada orang lain"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya dengan masih menempelkan sisi tubuh kirinnya ke dinding.

"Jadilah _Quendi_ yang peka, kalau tidak dia tidak akan sungkan menghabisi orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingmu. Belajarlah membaca situasi" ujar Sehun sambil lalu. Berjalan kearah yang berlawanan, meninggalkan Tao yang kebingungan menatap sosoknya.

"Kalau kau mengetahui sesuatu, kenapa kau tidak bertindak?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Sehun berhenti di tempat.

"Kenapa harus?" ia berbalik. "Permainan ini akan menyenangkan"

Tao meremas udara kosong, tak harus beradu argumen dengan 'makhluk' di depannya itu.

"Satu lagi" ― "Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan semalam. Kau suka dia?"

Kerutan di kening Tao semakin dalam.

Suka? Apa maksudnya? Lagipula siapa yang siapado maksut _Drow_ tampan berwajah datar itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_**Break time 10.06 am**_

"Kau ikut ' _kan_ Suho?" Xiumin menoleh pada teman sebangkunya. Joonmyun yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya pun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kurasa kita harus mencari tempat lain untuk membicarakan hal ini"

"Yah, memang harus"

"Apalagi Baekie itu anaknya _type_ yang meledak-ledak, jadi..." Joonmyun menggantung kalimatnya, tak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu kelas―di koridor―dimana Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan Guru biologi mereka, membawa tumpukan buku dan tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya beradu dengan _obsidian_ coklat gelap sang Guru.

"Suho?" panggil Xiumin bingung. Penasaran, ia mengikuti arah pandang temannya.

Tanpa menyahut, Joonmyun tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, mengambil langkah lebar keluar dari kelas tak mendengar panggilan lantang Xiumin. Dan entah kenapa, pemuda tampan itu malah mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti jejak Chanyeol dan Kris yang berjalan beriringan, mungkin menuju ke ruang kerja Guru bersurai pirang gelap tersebut.

Ada yang aneh, ya. Ia paham akan hal itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa, karena suara-suara yang ada di dalam kepalanya memberi perintah pada tubuhnya untuk bergerak―mengikuti kedua orang itu. Terlebih, sedikitnya ia penasaran akan perubahan atmosfer yang terasa berbeda di sekeliling Guru biologinya itu.

Atmosfir yang sama saat sebelum _Unicorn-unicorn_ di Dunia Tengah terbunuh.

Tapi Joonmyun harus menghentikan langkah kakinya pada tikungan yang ada di tengah-tengah lorong, karena ia tidak melihat siapapun disana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dan ia menyadari jika situasi di sekitarnya tergolong sepi dan hening. Sepertinya tanpa di sadarinya ia telah berjalan menjauh dari lingkup umum sekolah.

Meski kebingungan akan 'lenyap'nya sosok Chanyeol dan Kris di lorong itu, ia memutuskan untuk berbalik, kembali ke kelas sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

Seperti sihir kemudian, angin berhembus memudarkan lorong yang seolah tertutupi perisai tembus pandang, menampilkan sosok Chanyeol dan Kris yang berjalan beriringan.

Guru tampan itu mengulas senyum tipis, dan tepat saat Chanyeol menoleh, satu alisnya terangkat karena tak melihat sosok tegap Gurunya.

"Tuan?" panggilnya menatap ke sekitar.

Keningnya mengerut, ia tak menemukan sosok Gurunya. Tepat saat ia akan kembali memanggil, tumpukan buku yang di bawanya jatuh seiring kedua tangannya yang spontan mencengkram lehernya yang tiba-tiba tercekik.

Mata sayu membulat, mulutnya terbuka lebar berusaha menghirup oksigen. Asap berwarna abu-abu berarak membungkus pemuda tampan itu. Tak ada rintihan, tak ada suara, dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Sepasang mata lain yang berwarna hitam kelam terpaku menyaksikan gumpalan asap abu-abu itu, seperti racun yang menjerat pemuda tampan yang entah sengaja atau tidak menjadi sang korbannya.

Dalam diam dadanya bergemuruh, tangannya meremas udara, pikirannya kacau.

"Anda sedang apa Tuan?"

Suara berat yang khas itu membuat pria berambut pirang gelap tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, membelalak kaget.

 **To be cotinue**

Maaf ga bisa bales review lagi, virus males n ngantuk menyerang gw beberapa hari ini #plak

Oya, soal Kris POV, sayangnya ga ada, gw emang niat banget bikin readers bingung di ff ini, wkwkwkw *bow*

 _©Skylar.K_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cast** : Huang Zi Tao, Kris Wu, Xi Luhan with EXO members and others OC chara

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Fantasy Romance, Fluff, Hurt

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S)!**

.

.

.

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimanapun dicari,  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

* * *

"Apa yang anda lakukan Tuan?"

Jantungnya seolah melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya mendengar suara berat yang khas itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, hingga kini matanya di hadapkan dengan sepasang mata berwarna emas kecokelatan yang berkilat.

Wajah yang dingin, tidak tampak kehidupan di wajah tampan pria di depannya itu. Dan waktu seolah mendadak berhenti.

Matanya tak dapat terpejam, siluet wajah pria di hadapannya tersebut mendadak pudar, di gantikan asap abu-abu pekat yang melilitnya. Fokus matanya hilang, hanya tampak pandangan kosong, asap abu-abu itu menuntunnya, melayang-layang di udara menggerakkan tubuh lemasnya dan berdiri beberapa langkah dari sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat.

 _ **Bruk**_!

Tubuh tegap pria berhidung mancung itupun ambruk dengan wajah pucat pasi. Menyisakan asap abu-abu yang menari-nari di langit-langit lorong yang hening.

* * *

 _ **… at the same time, in the garden...**_

* * *

Helaan nafas meluncur dari mulut pucat tersebut. Kedua matanya terpejam, saat angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup memainkan helai rambut hitamnya, menyapa manja kulit pucatnya. Tak terusik sedikitpun meski dahan pohon yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya saat ini mulai mengeluarkan derit, akibat angin dan berat tubuhnya.

Cuaca cerah hari ini amat sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman, terlebih sengatan hangat sinar matahari yang sanggup membuatnya muak, belum lagi desiran dedaunan yang saling berbisik nakal. Membuat pemuda tampan tersebut mengasingkan diri ke sebuah pohon beringin besar, yang sangat kokoh.

Selalu, ia akan berdiam diri disana dan menciptakan 'Dunia'nya sendiri. Karena sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa beramah-tamah dengan cuaca cerah.

"Sudah dimulai ya" gumamnya dengan mata masih terpejam.

Giginya bergemelatuk, kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.  
"Argh! Sialan!" ia bangkit duduk dengan cepat, sorot matanya tampak kesal.

Sehun―mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar dan lengan panjang kemeja putihnya pun luruh beberapa senti, menampakkan tanda bulatan yang terbentuk dari bintang-bintang berukuran kecil dan berwarna hitam.  
Ia mendengus memperhatikan 'cetakan' di pergelangan tangan kanannya itu.

"Aku harus menonton tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Yang benar saja" eluhnya kesal.

"Kenapa mereka selalu bergerombol? Menyusahkan saja" monolognya.

Sehun masih mengajak bicara tanda 'cetakan' di tangannya tersebut.

"Kalau bukan Tuan Heechul yang memerintahkan ku, sudah ku telan hidup-hidup mereka. Cih!" Sehun masih dirundung kekesalannya yang berhubungan dengan tanda di pergelangan tangan kanannya itu.

Tanda yang 'mengikat'nya dan membuatnya patuh pada hukuman yang diberikan oleh Sang Pemimpin Kelompoknya. Mau tak mau ia harus puas menjadi penonton dalam permainan yang di ciptakan musuhnya.

Namun kesendiriannya terusik saat suara orang bercakap-cakap menusuk gendang telinganya. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke bawah pohon, pada jalan setapak taman. Raut wajahnya sangat datar memperhatikan 2 orang guru yang berjalan beriringan dengan mengobrol.

Tatapannya terlihat sangat tajam pada sosok guru berambut pirang disana.

"Cepatlah buka topengmu" desisnya tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Friday, at director's room 11.48 am**_

Udara segar menerobos masuk melewati jendela yang terbuka, melambaikan ringan tirai berwarna putih, memberi hawa segar yang menyenangkan. Seolah memperbarui udara di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas ini.

Siwon berdiri dari kursinya, membenahi dasi yang di kenakannya dan merapikan setelan jas resmi yang sangat elegan di tubuhnya. Pria tampan itu memutar kepalanya melihat pada jam dinding kayu antik yang bertenger manis di atas dinding.

"Sudah waktunya" ia menggumam.

Siwon beranjak dari meja kerjanya, membuka pintu ruangannya dan 2 sosok cantik menyapa pupil matanya begitu pintu ruangannya dibuka lebih lebar. Pria itu mengulum senyum pada sosok cantik berambut ikal, mengenakkan gaun putih yang minimalis. Sosok cantik itu balas tersenyum tipis.

"Kami baru saja akan mengetuk pintu, ya ' _kan_?" kata sosok cantik itu, memalingkan wajah menatap pria imut yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Pria itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Silahkan masuk, maaf kalau agak berantakan" kata Siwon, melangkah mundur memberi akses masuk bagi kedua tamunya.

"Ruanganmu luas juga _hyung_ " ucap sosok cantik itu, memperhatikan keseluruh ruang kerja.

"Silahkan duduk" ucap Siwon seraya menutup pintu kembali.

Pria tampan itu berjalan ke meja kerjanya saat kedua tamunya duduk pada kursi yang telah di sediakan.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa tidak kau saja yang ke Dunia Tengah? Disini terlalu berbahaya" pria manis disana angkat bicara, menatap Siwon dengan bingung.

"Aku terlalu sibuk dan tidak bisa meninggalkan Dunia ini" ujarnya, membuka laci paling atas mejanya.

"Tidak ada tempat yang aman lagi, tidak masalah ' _kan_? Lagipula ruangan ini cukup 'steril' " sosok cantik itu tersenyum pada pria manis di sebelahnya.

"Tenang saja Leeteuk, tidak ada yang berani menjamah ruanganku. Ini bukunya" Siwon meletakkan sebuah buku usang di hadapan kedua tamunya.

"Wow" si cantik mendesis. Di raihnya buku itu dan di bolak-baliknya.

"Apa lagi yang harus di cek Sandara?" Leeteuk menatap malas pada sosok cantik itu.

" _Theripley Scroll_ palsu. Siapa yang memilikinya?" Sandara membaca _title_ di _cover_ buku dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang di pegangnya pada Siwon.

"Murid tingkat dua, berasal dari keluarga penyihir hebat"

"Pantas kalau muridmu memiliki buku ini" sahut Leeteuk.

"Kau mau aku yang memusnahkannya?" tanya Sandara sambil membuka-buka halaman buku tersebut.

"Ya, kalau aku yang melakukannya tidak akan aman untuk sekolah ini. Bisa-bisa makhluk-makhluk diluar sana mendeteksi sihirku"

Sandara mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ringan.  
"Melelahkan juga ya, buku yang seharusnya sudah di musnahkan ternyata memiliki banyak salinan" ia menggumam sendiri.

"Ku dengar sekolah ini mendapat teror, apa benar?" Leeteuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Siwon menatap pria manis itu lalu mengangguk.

"Sudah dua korban, gejala yang sama dan tanpa penyebab yang pasti" jawabnya, sorot matanya tampak menerawang.

"Seperti apa?" Sandara tampaknya tertarik.

"Tubuh membiru, membusuk dan terdapat titik hitam di bagian tertentu..."

"Penghisap jiwa?" kata Sandara dan Leeteuk bersamaan, kekagetan jelas terpancar di wajah mereka. Siwon mengangguk.

"Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa melakukan hal itu kecuali―"

" _The Shadow_. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya" ujar Siwon memotong kalimat Sandara.

"Tapi kalaupun benar, kenapa _The Shadow_ mencari korban di sekolah ini? Memangnya buku itu sudah positif berada disini?"

"Itu yang masih kami cari tahu, aku sudah mendapat laporan tapi auranya timbul hilang dan terus seperti itu"

"Apa kau butuh _Quendi_ lagi?"

"Tidak-tidak, sudah cukup, aku tidak mau membuat keberadaan mereka di Dunia ini makin terancam. Terlebih kita tidak tahu musuh seperti apa yang kita hadapi"

"Semoga kita semua cepat menemukannya dan kita akhiri permainan kejar-kejaran ini" kata Sandara di setujui dengan anggukan kepala Leeteuk.

"Apa hal ini bukan ulah _Drow_?" pria manis itu menatap Siwon dan Sandara bergantian.

"Kalian bisa langsung mendatangi pemimpinnya. Tapi aku yakin ini bukan ulah mereka"

"Darimana kau yakin?"

"Aku kenal cara mereka, lagipula satu _Quendi_ terbaik mereka sedang dalam hukuman, jadi aku meragukan hal itu"

Leeteuk mengangkat bahu samar, dan hening melingkupi ruangan tersebut.

"...baiklah, kami harus kembali" ucap Sandara seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Ya, sebentar lagi juga ada orang yang datang" kata Siwon turut bangkit berdiri.

Pria tampan itu beranjak, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan menoleh ke balik punggungnya.

"Mungkin lain waktu aku akan menyuruhmu memanggilku kakak" ujarnya, menatap Leeteuk. Pria manis itu hanya mendengus kecil.

Siwon tersenyum masam dan kembali pada tujuan awalnya dan tidak 'mengantar' pulang kedua tamunya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari ruangannya.

Sosok _Madam_ Jaquelin yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya tersenyum ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu _Madam_?" tanya Siwon lembut.

Tampak keterkejutan di wajah wanita berusia 30an tersebut, padahal dirinya belum mengetuk pintu tapi sang Direktur sekolah sudah mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Eh...ya..saya..." _Madam_ Jaquelin mencuri pandang ke dalam ruang kerja Siwon yang sepi.

"Ya?" pria tampan itu menunggu.

"Saya sedang mencari Tuan Jongdae, saya pikir beliau ada disini" ujar wanita itu kemudian.

"Beliau tidak ada disini. Apa ada rapat Guru?"

"Benar, Guru-guru yang lain sudah berkumpul, Tuan Jongdae saja yang belum datang"

"Di ruang kerjanya sudah di cari?"

"Sudah Tuan, ke kelas terakhir yang beliau ajarkan juga, bahkan sampai ke kamarnya"

"Dan tidak ada?"

 _Madam_ Jaquelin mengangguk.

Siwon terdiam, tidak biasanya Guru sejarah sekolah tersebuat tidak datang tepat waktu dalam agenda sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **After dinner, 19.28 pm**_

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh barangku!"

"Bisa diam tidak?"

"Tapi―"

"Kami tidak akan merusaknya _hyung_ , _ok_?"

 _ **Brak!**_

Baekhyun yang hendak kembali menyahut berjingkat kaget karena suara tumpukan buku yang jatuh berdebam di lantai kamar. Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya melihat setumpuk buku usang yang kini ada di lantai, sementara Baekhyun yang melihat tatapan menusuk dari Joonmyun―yang membanting tumpukan buku ke lantai―langsung bungkam, menatap ke arah lain.

Jongin berdeham kecil, karena tidak bisa menertawakan BaekhyunーKakak kelasnya yang kini tidak berkutik. Yah, siapa yang berani melawan tatapan tajam Joonmyun yang _notabene_ nya selalu ramah dan penuh senyum, tapi jangan pernah coba membantahnya jika pemuda itu sedang serius.

"Kau menemukan apa saja Jongin- _ah_?" tanya pemuda tampan itu, raut wajahnya berangsur lembut.

"Ada dua buku yang ku temukan, kalau kau _hyung_?"

Joonmyun menatap ke seluruh kamar yang lumayan berantakan berkat misi penggeledahan saat ini, kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat tempat tidur.

"Kau dapat ini semua dari Nenek mu?" tanyanya, pemuda cantik itu mengangguk kecil.

"Buku-buku di peti itu di turunkan dari generasi ke generasi, begitulah" jawabnya.

"Kau _Gipsy_?"

"Bukan, keluargaku tidak masuk ke kelompok tertentu, kami bergerak sendiri"

"Secara _nomaden_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Banyak yang mengincar keluargaku, aku tidak tahu kenapa"

"Jelas karena buku-buku ini" sahut Jongin cepat.

"Memang apa yang kalian cari? Aku sudah men―"

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Chanyeol?" tanya Joonmyun, beralih menatap kesisi kanannya.

"Entahlah, dari tadi siang dia belum kembali" Baekhyun turut menatap ke tempat tidur Chanyeol yang rapih. Teman sekamarnya.

Joonmyun kembali menelisik keseluruh kamar, menghampiri sebuah meja kayu yang dibuat menyimpan buku-buku pelajaran dan pernak-pernik penyihir yang ia tidak tahu apa kegunaannya, dan ia tak menemukan buku yang di cari-carinya dan kaumnya di kamar ini.

Yah, tentu saja. Mana mungkin Baekhyun memiliki buku itu sekalipun dia berasal dari keluarga penyihir hebat. Tapi atas buku-buku yang di temukannya malam ini tidak menutup kemungkinan jika pemuda cantik itu memiliki buku tersebut, meski kecil kemungkinannya.

"Eh eh, mau dibawa kemana?" Baekhyun menahan tangan Joonmyun yang baru mengangkat tumpukan buku usang miliknya.

"Kusita" Joonmyun bergerak mundur, bermaksut melewati sang pemilik kamar. Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu―"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Jongin dan Baekhyun berbalik kaget menatap pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Mereka bertatapan bingung, sementara Joonmyun menatap pintu yang terbuka seolah sesuatu akan muncul di depan pintu.  
Hembusan angin bertiup kencang, membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin refleks melindungi mata mereka.

"Berdiri di belakangku Baek" perintah pemuda berwajah _angelic_ itu tiba-tiba, tak lepas menatap pintu dan wajahnya berubah serius. Jongin menoleh.

" _Hyung_?" nada ragu.

"Cepat ke belakangku!" bentak Joonmyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu kenapa dan mengapa akhirnya pasrah saja saat Joonmyun menarik tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang―"

Baekhyun terpaksa menelan kembali kata-katanya saat segerombol asap abu-abu memasuki kamarnya. Jongin yang berdiri paling dekat dengam pintu spontan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara saat asap abu-abu tersebut bergerak cepat, dan kilatan seperti listrik keluar dari jemari tangannya saat ia menghentakkan jari-jarinya.

* * *

 _ **… at other room, in the same time...**_

* * *

 _"Le..."_

Pemuda mungil disana menoleh cepat ke bawah―pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup―tanpa sebab. Kyungsoo yang melihat gelagat Tao dari atas tempat tidurnya, ikut menoleh ke arah yang di tatap teman sekamarnya itu kemudian kembali menatap si pemuda _Panda_.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, menatap antara pintu―Tao, terus seperti itu. Pemuda manis itu menggeleng pelan, dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang ada dibawah.

"Kau dengar tadi?" tanyanya balik, Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Dengar apa?"

"Suara tadi, ada yang berbisik"

Alis Kyungsoo menyatu, ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang masih tertutup.

"Tidak ada suara kok" ucapnya bingung.

"Tapi tadi ' _kan_..."

Tao tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tampak merenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku rasa kau harus istirahat, jangan terlalu serius menerjemahkan perkamen itu" ujar Kyungsoo, kembali berkutat dengan kartu tarot yang berjejer di ranjang―di depannya.

Tao tidak berkomentar, ia kembali menghadap meja―menatap buku di depannya meski pikirannya tak berada disini saat ini.

Tidak, ia tidak salah mendengar tadi. Ia yakin ada yang berbisik tadi.

"Oya, Kai kemana sih? Selesai makan malam dia langsung kabur tadi, kau tahu?" tanya pemuda bermata bulat itu, membuka satu kartu tarot di depannya dan membuat keningnya mengerut saat melihat gambar di kartu tersebut.

"..."

Tao sepertinya tidak mendengar, dan Kyungsoo sendiri keasyikan membaca hasil ramalan tarotnya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda manis berkantung mata itu bangkit berdiri, turun dengan cepat dan menuju pintu kamar.

"Kemana _Panda_?" Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas dan kembali menyimak ramalan tarotnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Tao keluar dari kamar, membuat Kyungsoo manyun karena tak di tanggapi oleh teman sekamarnya itu.

Tao mempercepat langkahnya, entah kenapa mendadak ia gelisah, terlebih Jongin belum kembali dari kamar Baekhyun sejak usai jam makan malam. Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu?

Namun langkah kakinya melambat saat ia melihat sesosok pemuda tinggi bersurai gelombang yang berjalan pelan memunggunginya. Terdapat kerutan samar di keningnya.

"Yeol- _hyung_?" panggilnya ragu.

Kenapa seniornya itu ada disini? Padahal kamarnya ada di lantai bawah dan penghuni lantai bawah sangat jarang berada di lantai dua ini.

Pemuda tinggi itu berhenti di tempat, Tao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun urung karena seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sedang apa di luar?"

Tao berbalik cepat―kaget. Sedetik kemudian menghela nafas lega.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu" kata Kris―pelaku tunggal dari tepukan kecil di pundak Tao.

"Tidak Tuan" sahut Tao sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Sedang apa diluar?" tanya Guru tampan itu lagi.

"Ng,itu..."

Ah, gawat, apa yang harus di katakan?

"Itu Park Chanyeol bukan? Kenapa dia ada disini?" Kris beralih menatap ke arah sosok yang di duga Chanyeol―masih memunggungi mereka. Tao kembali menatap pada pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kenapa dia?" Kris memelankan suaranya dan sejenak bertatapan dengan Tao. Pemuda _Panda_ itu menggeleng pelan.

Namun kebingungan yang melanda mereka terjawab saat pemuda tinggi tersebut menoleh perlahan dan berbalik.

Tao merasa tubuhnya kaku saat melihat wajah pucat Chanyeol dengan mata merah yang berkilat-kilat. Udara mendadak terasa dingin, dan waktu seolah bergerak lambat saat pemuda tampan itu melesat cepat ke arahnya.

"AWAS!"

 **To be continue**

 **Note** :  
● **Theripley Scroll** = buku tentang ramuan keabadian.  
● **Nomaden** = hidup secara berpindah-pindah seperti yang dilakukan kaum Gipsy.  
● **Le** (read: lay) = you

update darurat, ga sempat bales review, hehe :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cast** : EXO Members and other with OC

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Fantasy Romance, Fluff, Hurt

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S)!**

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimanapun dicari,  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

 _ **BRAK!**_

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun terdorong menabrak lemari di belakangnya karena hentakan kuat Joonmyun yang semakin menghimpitnya kebelakang. Di antara dingin yang pekat di kamarnya, ia dapat merasakan hawa yang aneh, begitu pula dengan gumpalan asap hitam yang kini menari-nari diatas mereka, berusaha untuk menerobos masuk perisai tipis buatan Jongin yang pemuda itu ciptakan secara spontan.

Ini tidak baik. Itu yang ia tahu.

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, kedua matanya tak dapat terpejam saat asap hitam itu berubah bentuk menjadi kepala ular yang sangat besar, dengan dua matanya yang merah menatapnya beringas seolah akan melahapnya.

"Tutup matamu!" perintah Joonmyun menggelegar, menggeser tubuhnya kini menutupi Baekhyun.

Terlambat. Pemuda cantik bersurai madu itu telah terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, tak ada reaksi, seolah jiwanya terhisap oleh ular asap itu.

" _Galäd_!"

Joonmyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba cahaya putih yang lembut melingkupi tubuhnya.

Ular asap itu terhentak mundur, tubuhnya yang semu meliuk-liuk, namun kembali bergerak maju perlahan.  
Tapi saat Jongin hendak menyerang ular asap itu, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Ular itu bergerak gelisah mengitari seluruh kamar, semakin lama semakin kencang dan menyeret ular itu keluar, tersedot kearah pintu. Suara serak yang aneh dan berat melolong sebelum sang ular lenyap dari kamar tersebut.

Jongin menurunkan tangannya dan perisai ciptaannya pun lenyap. Dirinya dan Joonmyun menatap lega kearah pintu―pada sosok tinggi Siwon. Gurat hitam yang sama di keningnya memudar, seiring terkendalinya kekuatan yang telah ia keluarkan.

Entah sejak kapan pria itu berada disana. Jongin dan Joonmyun tidak perlu menanyakan tentang angin kencang yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi.

"Kenapa...makhluk itu ada disini?" tanyanya, raut wajahnya sangat kaku, menatap kedua _Quendi_ di depannya dengan tajam. Ada ketakutan di rona wajahnya.

"Kami juga tidak tahu Tuan" jawab Jongin, ikut tegang.

"... _The Shadow_ tidak akan menyerang tanpa alasan. Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menelan ludah, menoleh pada seniornya yang memasang wajah tenang meski ketakutan dan kekalutan tampak di sorot matanya. berdiri di sebelahnya-agak kebelakang.

"Kami sedang menggeledah kamar Baekie- _sunbae_ dan menemukan beberapa buku salinan, lalu―"

"Maafkan saya Tuan" Joonmyun tiba-tiba menyahut. Siwon beralih menatap pemuda tampan itu.

"Tapi saat ini ada yang lebih penting, Baekhyun terlanjur menatap matanya" lanjutnya, wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

Ya, Siwon melihatnya, pemuda cantik itu terduduk dilantai dengan tatapan kosong, tepat dibelakang Joonmyun.

Siwon menyerbu masuk, dan Joonmyun menggeser tubuhnya agar pria tampan itu dapat dengan leluasa mengecek keadaan Baekhyum. Ia berlutut di dekat pemuda berparas cantik itu, menarik kepalanya dan melihat ke dalam mata _hazel_ Baekhyun.

Kosong.

Dengan berat hati ia memegang tengkuk leher Baekhyun, entah apa yang di lakukannya, pemuda kurus itu mendadak lunglai dengan mata terpejam. Siwon menahannya, menarik nafas berat dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kumpulkan semua _Quendi,_ jangan membuat murid lain curiga. Aku akan membawa anak ini ke Ruang Kesehatan" kata Siwon, dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Baik Tuan" sahut Joonmyum dan Jongin bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang, sorot cemas dan takut di pancarkan keduanya.

 _ **...at the same time, in another place...**_

"AWAS!"

Tao tidak bisa menutup matanya dari sosok pucat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan mata berkilat merah, melompatーmenyerbu cepat kearahnya. Namun sebuah hentakan keras menyeret tubuhnya mundur kebelakang, pandangannya terhalang oleh sosok tegap Gurunya.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Suara benturan yang amat keras menyadarkan Tao dari keterpakuannya. Ia mengerjap, sadar apa yang telah terjadi di depannya.

"Apa yang Tuan lakukan?!" ia _shock_. Di dorongnya tubuh jangkung Kris ke samping, dan matanya membulat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Tadi dia hendak menyerangmu" kata Kris, menatap Tao bingung.

"B-bukankah Tuan tidak melakukan apapun? Tapi kenapa?" Tao mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kris.  
Pria tampan itu diam, matanya bergerak menghindari tatapan mata Tao yang saat ini menatapnya dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Itu... _telekenesis_?" Tao seperti berbisik, matanya menyipit. "Tuan memilikinya?" tanyanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa aku tidak pernah cerita kalau aku bisa melakukannya?" tanya Kris balik. Tidak nyaman dengan tatapan menyudutkan muridnya itu.

"Tapi―"

"Hal itu tidak penting, kita harus membawa Park Chanyeol ke Ruang Kesehatan" potong Kris, beranjak kearah muridnya yang tampan, yang tergeletak pucat tak jauh dari mereka.

Tao terdiam. Seketika banyak hal berkelebat di kepalanya. Semua ini terlalu misterius. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

 _"Tao?"_

 _ **Deg**_

Pupil matanya melebar, mendadak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Suara itu, suara yang ia dengarkan di dalam mimpi.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu berbalik, tapi tiba-tiba kedua matanya menjadi sayu lalu menutup perlahan, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang limbung ke lantai batu lorong yang dingin.

"TAO!" 

.

.

. 

_**At school, 19.38 pm**_

"Bagaimana?"

"Disana juga tidak ada"

Dua orang pesuruh pria itu berpandangan bingung, melihat ke sekitar sekali lagi dan salah satu dari mereka yang tak sengaja melihat kearah lorong―melihat sesosok pria tinggi, bertubuh ramping, berpakaian semi formal serba hitam.

Pesuruh itu menyikut pinggang temannya lalu menunjuk kearah yang di lihatnya dengan dagunya. Pria pesuruh yang lebih pendek itu memutar kepalanya melihat kearah yang di maksud. Dan entah kenapa udara disekitar mereka berangsur dingin saat pria asing itu berjalan semakin dekat.

Kedua pesuruh itu berdiri merapat, suara sepatu yang menapak permukaan menggema keseluruh lorong, menambah suasana menegangkan yang membuat kedua pria tersebut berkeringat dingin.

Semakin dekat, mereka tidak dapat melihat wajah pria asing berwajah tirus itu, karena sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng putih. Wajah yang dingin, matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keramahan. Bola mata yang dingin.

"Orang yang kalian cari ada di sana" ujarnya sambil lalu.

Kedua pesuruh itu bertatapan, antara bingung dan kaget karena diajak bicara. Meski dengan nada datar yang berkesan tidak mau tahu.

Sosok pria bertopeng itu semakin lama menghilang di dalam lorong yang gelap. Tak ingin ambil pusing, kedua pesuruh tersebut berjalan tergesa ke tempat yang di maksud oleh pria bertopeng itu.

"Tuan Jongdae!" teriakan kaget, lega dan _shock_ menjadi satu.

Di sambut dinginnya angin yang berhembus, menggoyangkan dahan-dahan ringkih. Membawa kabar bisu kepada pekatnya malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **At director's room, 20.34 pm**_

"Mau berapa orang lagi yang mau kau jadikan korban ha?" suara ringan itu mengintimidasi semua orang di ruangan ini.

Pria berwajah tirus dengan surai pirang kecoklatan yang agak panjang, dengan santainya meletakkan kakinya keatas meja yang ada di depannya, menempatkan kedua siku tangannya ke lengan sofa. Wajah pucatnya―yang tak tertutup topeng―dingin menatap angkuh pada Siwon yang duduk pada sofa _single_ di sebrang meja. Berhadapan dengannya.

Mata berwarna hitam kelam itu bertabrakan dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru jernih, sejernih batu _aquamarine_.

"Tidak ada yang mengundangmu kemari" kata Leeteuk, mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan tamu tak di undang itu.

Membuat suasana ringan di ruangan ini menjadi agak suram dan dingin.

Itulah _Drow_ , sanggup melayukan bunga tanpa mencabutnya dari tanah.

"Dan apa pedulimu?" Sandara menatap jengah pada pria kurus itu. Sementara sang pria itu sendiri tak terusik dengan kata-kata Leeteuk dan Sandara yang terkesan menyudutkannya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan disini? Kau tidak akan datang tanpa alasan ' _kan_?" tanya Siwon, akhirnya setelah cukup lama diam. Tidak ada ekspresi khusus, suaranya juga masih santai.

"Kau tahu untuk apa aku datang kesini" jawab pria bertopeng itu.

"Tadi...hanya kebetulan―"

"Setelah kematian murid dan guru di sekolah ini kau masih bisa berkata kebetulan? Apa kau sedang mengorbankan mereka untuk memancing _Dae_ keluar?" nada suara yang memuakkan. Siwon menghela nafas samar.

 _Dae_ ―sebutan untuk _The Shadow_ bagi para _Elf_.  
"Siapa yang mengorbankan siapa?"

"Kau tahu buku itu ada disini, dan kau tidak melakukan apapun. Apa kau mau menunggu sampai anak kesayangan mu itu jadi makanan _Dae_?"

Leeteuk yang hanya diam menyimak, beralih menatap sang kakak―Siwom. Pria tampan itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu siapa _Dae_?" tanya Sandara, menyipitkan mata memperhatikan pria berwajah tirus yang duduk disofa sebelah kirinya―disebuah sofa _single_.

Tak ada jawaban, bahkan melirikpun tidak.

"Mudah untukmu menebak semua ini, tapi kau lelet. Aku tidak ikut campur, ingat itu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau buku itu aku yang akan menemukannya" ujarnya tajam.

"Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku Chulie" Sandara mulai kesal. Heechul―pria dengan topeng yang menutupi sisi kanan wajahnya itu melirik tajam, tak menggubris Sandara.

Ia menurunkan kakinya dari meja, memegangi pinggiran meja dan dengan satu ketukan kecil pada jari telunjuknya tiba-tiba membuat meja yang terbuat dari jati itu terangkat cepat dan...

 _BRAK_!

Sandara dan Leeteuk yang spontan berdiri sudah bersiap akan serangan, namun hanya meja itulah yang terbelah dan hancur. Heechul menyunggingkan seringai aneh, berdiri menatap Siwon yang masih duduk dengan goresan tipis di pipinya, mulai mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Apa yang di pikirkannya? Bisa saja ia menghindari meja itu, tapi kenapa dia diam saja?

Dengan tanpa beban Heechul melenggang kearah pintu, yang terbuka dengan sendirinya dan keluar. Leeteuk yang memperhatikannya melihat sosok tinggi Sehun yang berjalan di belakang sang Pemimpin.

Jadi sejak tadi pemuda tinggi itu ada didepan ruangan ini?

"Ada yang datang" Sandara menggumam. Leeteuk mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Seperti sihir saat kedua sosok itu menghilang tepat kehadiran seseorang di depan pintu.

"Tuan Cho..." Zhoumi yang baru saja masuk tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ia tampak kaget melihat meja yang tak lagi berbentuk, sementara Siwon yang duduk diam tanpa ekspresi menatap pada puing meja yang berserakan dilantai.

Diantara sepinya ruangan, pria tampan itu hanya diam membisu―sendiri di ruangannya, Zhoumi dapat merasakan jika ada hal besar yang sedang terjadi.  
Apa ia harus menunda memberitahu tentang kondisi ketiga muridnya di Ruang Kesehatan? Dan juga Chen yang sudah ditemukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **《** **POV** **》** **  
**

Aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini, sejak kapan aku ada disini dan kenapa. Saat terang tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di tengah-tengah taman, menginjak rerumputan basah yang terasa geli di kakiku, sepertinya baru saja turun hujan.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling taman yang luas dan asri ini, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku bingung, ku lihat ada beberapa tanaman yang banyak tumbuh di Dunia Tengah, ada juga _Dryad_ yang mendiami pohon sakura dan pohon-pohon lain yang ada disini, kupu-kupu dan beberapa jenis binatang lainnya.

Aku yakin tidak sedang berada di Dunia Tengah, tapi ini dimana? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada disini?

Aku ingin berjalan, tapi kakiku tidak bisa di gerakkan, apa yang terjadi? Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah mati? Tidak-tidak, aku belum mati.

Kakiku tetap tidak mau bergerak, aku sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Angin bertiup, menghantar hawa sejuk ke tubuhku. Ku dengar suara gemrisik rerumputan, ku angkat wajahku cepat, melihat ke sekitar taman luas ini.

 _"Ada orang?!"_ teriak ku. Angin kembali berhembus, kali ini lebih kencang.

 _"Disini"_

Suara berat itu membuatku menoleh cepat seperti anak kunci.

Tubuhku mendadak kaku melihat Tuan Kris berdiri di sebelahku, dia menoleh dan tersenyum tipis padaku. Dadaku bergemuruh, ku harap suara detak jantungku tidak di dengarnya.

Sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan jawaban atas kegelisahanku yang selalu muncul saat berdekatan dengannya, dan ku harap itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

 _"Sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan bukan?"_ tanyanya, aku menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

 _"Mengerikan"_ jawabku singkat. Debaran jantungku tak kunjung berhenti.

 _"Itulah yang kurasakan dulu sampai sekarang"_

 _"Dulu?"_ aku bingung. Apa maksudnya?

 _"Bisa kamu bayangkan, sepanjang hidupmu kamu habiskan seorang diri?"_ dia menoleh menatapku,aku menggeleng. _"Saat aku bertemu seseorang yang baik, tapi semuanya mendadak lenyap"_

 _"Orang yang Tuan sukai?"_

Dia menggangguk, kembali menatap ke depan. Dadaku mendadak nyeri, sakit, ada orang yang di sukainya? Siapa?

 _"Tapi itu dulu"_

 _"Sekarang?"_

 _"Aku kembali bertemu dengannya, tapi kurasa dia tidak mengenaliku lagi"_

Sakit. Rasanya sakit.

 _"Apa yang terjadi Tuan?"_

Dia tidak menjawab, malah menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

 _"Apa dadamu terasa sakit?"_ tanyanya. Eh? Kenapa bisa tahu?

Aku mengangguk ragu. _"Sedikit"_

_"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu"_

Aku menunduk, bingung. Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangan besarnya berada di dadaku, aku menatapnya, wajahku hangat, dia tersenyum lembut.

 _"Detaknya cepat sekali. Kamu baik-baik saja?"_

Aku mengangguk cepat. Dia mengangkat tangan kananku dan di letakannya di dadanya. Wajahku mendadak panas, aku tidak bisa berpikir.

Tapi...kurasakan jantungnya juga berdetak cepat. Kenapa?

 _"Sama bukan?"_

Aku mengangguk kaku.

Aku tidak bisa menghindar saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, aku spontan menutup mata. Rasanya jantungku mau meledak!

Tapi hembusan angin kencang membuatku membuka mata kembali, ku lihat langit berubah gelap, kenapa mendadak sekali?

 _"Bahkan mereka pun tidak suka aku mendekatimu"_ ujarnya, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Apa maksudnya?

'Tu―'

 _"Kamu bisa lihat kolam itu?"_ ia menunjuk kedepan.

Aku mengangguk, melihat kolam kecil yang di huni oleh dua ekor ikan koi dengan dua warna berbeda, satu berwarna hitam dan satu berwarna putih. Eh, koi berwarna hitam?

Dua ekor koi itu berenang membentuk lingkaran.

 _"Mereka sama, sejenis, tapi mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu"_ ujarnya, aku menoleh.

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena mereka berbeda, lihatlah, mana ada koi berwarna hitam gelap seperti itu, bahkan bola matanya juga hitam"_

Benar juga.

 _"Mereka ada untuk saling mengisi, menemani. Kalau mereka bersatu, akan merusak gen yang ada. Hasilnya jadi tidak seimbang"_

Aku terdiam. Entah kenapa penjelasannya membuatku menyadari sesuatu.

 _"Seperti langit dan bumi, seperti Yin dan Yang"_

 _"Tapi..."_

Aku urung berkata karena mendengar nyanyian itu. Ku lihat ke sekitar, tidak ada siapapun, Tuan Kris juga tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kemana dia?

Nyanyian itu semakin keras, suara laki-laki, terdengar sangat sedih.

Untuk siapa kau bernyanyi? Ku mohon berhenti, nyanyianmu membuat dada ku sakit, aku jadi ingin menangis. Kumohon...

 **To be continue**

Bentar lagi end kok ini, jadi sabar ya, hehe :3

 **Note** :  
● **Galad** (gah-lahd) = light  
● **Dae** (die) = shadow  
● **Dryad** = peri pohon  
(sebenernya aku bingung soal ikannya itu, jadi aku pake koi, maaf klo rada aneh *bow* )

 _Skylar.K_


	11. Chapter 11

**Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cast** : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Xi Luhan, and EXO Members and other with OC

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Romance Fantasy, Hurt

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimanapun dicari,  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

* * *

 _ **At room, friday 22.27 pm**_

Udara dingin yang menusuk, berputar ke penjuru kamar yang cukup besar. Heningnya malam, menghantar sang penghuninya ke alam bawah sadarnya, bersama makhluk malam yang senantiasa bernyanyi. Nyanyian abadi dari malam ke malam, saat serigala melolong dan para Hyena berburu.

Sayap-sayap hitam gagak menghiasi langit malam, membelah udara yang dingin, membawa pesan kecil yang mungkin berarti untuknya.

Seekor burung gagak yang berukuran lebih besar dari gagak lain di luar sana, meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lincah melewati celah jendela yang terbuka dan dengan kedua kaki rampingnya mendarat di pundak seseorang di dalam sana.

Seseorang yang memakai baju serba hitam, sehitam langit malam, menopang pipi tirusnya dengan satu tangannya yang bertumpu pada lengan sofa _single_ , kedua matanya terpejam, meski begitu wajah pucatnya yang dingin seolah menjadi kesatuan di antara heningnya malam.

Sang gagak mengepakkan sayapnya, sepasang mata yang tertutup itu terbuka perlahan. Pupil matanya yang berwarna emas kecokelatan berkilau seiring sinar bulan diluar sana yang masuk tanpa permisi melewati celah jendela kamar.

Angin berbisik, menyapa kulit pucat sang empunya, memainkan helai rambut pirangnya dan membuat sang pemilik tersadar sepenuhnya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, gagak yang berada di pundak kirinya itu turun ke lengannya dan kini berdiri di baku tangannya―berhadapan.

Sang pria menatap dalam diam, gagak tersebut mengepakkan sayapnya kemudian kembali berdiri tenang. Angin bersambut, seolah bicara.

"...dia akan bangun" suaranya yang dalam terasa kelam.  
Ia menggunakan tangan kirinya mengusap kepala gagak, membuat burung berbulu hitam itu menunduk menikmati belaian kecil di kepalanya.

"...sudah semakin dekat, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan semuanya"

Sang gagak mengepakkan sayapnya, kakinya yang kecil menghentak baku tangan sang pria, dan sosok burung itupun menghilang dalam pekatnya malam.

Hembusan angin malam yang semakin kencang tak mengusik kesendirian pria itu dengan segala pikirannya. Perlahan, ia meraba pipi kanannya, mengelus pelan, seperti sedang merasakan sesuatu yang spesial. Matanya menerawang menatap lemari kaca besar di depannya. Angannya kembali terlempar ke masa lalu yang silam. Kembali mengingat usapan lembut di pipinya.

Dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **At school medical room, saturday 07.08 am**_

* * *

 _1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin..._

* * *

"Kumohon...berhenti..."

Pemuda manis bermata ala Panda itu merintih dalam tidurnya. Lelehan air mata membasahi pelipisnya dan mengalir turun ke permukaan bantal.

Ia bergerak gelisah, meracau. Ia harus segera bangun, mungkin jika tidak, ia dapat terjebak dalam mimpinya sendiri.

"Berhenti!" pintanya berteriak dengan hentakan cepat tubuhnya yang kini bangkit duduk dengan mata basah.  
Matanya terbelalak nyalang menatap dingin, udara seolah tertahan di dalam paru-parunya. Untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya, sepasang pupil _Onyx_ cemerlang itu menyempit, kembali pada fokus.

Tao mengerjap beberapa kali, menghela nafas yang tertahan, dan mengusap wajahnya. Pemuda manis itu tertegun saat merasakan basah di pipi dan di sudut matanya, iapun mengusapnya lalu menatap telapak tangannya yang kini basah.

Air mata.

Tao terdiam. Sudah berapa lama ia terbangun dengan air mata? Rasanya ia tidak ingat lagi, sejak kapan dan sudah berapa hari berlangsung seperti ini. Ia menghela nafas kecil melewati mulut, tatapan matanya menerawang. Sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu.

"... _melewati sungai perak, apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu_?..." ia menggumam, lalu menghela nafas lagi.

Lagu yang ada di dalam mimpinya, membuatnya berada di ujung kebingungan. Rasa penasaran itu kian tumbuh tak terbendung. Jelas sekali, Tao masih dapat mengingat mimpinya dengan jelas.

Mimpi yang berbeda setelah sekian lama, namun dengan nyanyian yang sama.

Tao menunduk, memperhatikan dadanya, dan dengan ragu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dada. Tidak ada yang aneh, detaknya normal, tapi entah kenapa terasa hangat.

"Apa maksud mimpi itu...apa hubungannya Tuan Kris dan nyanyian itu?" gumamnya frustasi.

Semua itu semakin membuat kepalanya penuh. Rasanya kabut yang perlahan telah memudar seiring dengan terdeteksinya keberadaan buku yang di carinya, kini kembali merapat, dengan hal lain yang membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kau sudah bangun Tao!" suara lega bercampur senang itu mengalihkan perhatian sang empunya.

Pemuda bermata Panda itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat seseorang menubruknya―memeluknya erat. Ia tertegun, meski begitu balas memeluk pemuda bersurai hitam dan bermata bulat yang kini terisak kecil di pundaknya.

Tao menepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo, dan tak lama pemuda bertubuh tanggung itupun melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan bangun _Panda_ " kata Kyungsoo dengan suara sengau. Tao sadar, jika saat ini dirinya berada di Ruang Kesehatan sekolah.

Pemuda itu mendesis pelan, merutuki keterlambatannya menyadari situasi.

"Aku ingat...jadi aku ada di Ruang Kesehatan?" tanyanya, memperhatikan sekeliling. Kain putih yang tergerai di sisi kanan-kiri ranjangnya, memberi batas antar ranjang yang lain, membuatnya tidak dapat melihat keseluruhan ruangan.

"Kau pingsan di lorong dan Tuan Kris yang membawamu kesini" kata Kyungsoo, membantu Tao untuk mengingat kejadian sebelum ini.

"Beliau bilang kalian menemukan Chanyeol- _hyung_. Kita semua kaget Yeol- _hyung_ di temukan dengan keadaan seperti itu" ujarnya murung. Tao mengangkat kepalanya, mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo membuatnya teringat akan sosok seniornya malam itu.

" _Hyung_ " desisnya. Menyibakkan selimutnya dan turun.  
Kyungsoo mengikut di belakang saat Tao berjalan dengan tergesa, membuka kain putih yang menjadi pembatas. Tepat di ranjang di sisi kanannya, matanya terpaku pada sosok pucat Chanyeol yang terbujur diam diatas ranjang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, mendekati ranjang besi. Menatap nanar sosok senior yang paling suka menjahilinya itu, yang kini menutup matanya rapat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao dengan suara bergetar, agak berbisik. Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kata Kai, _The Shadow_ mengambil kekuatan _telekenesis_ nya. Karena kekuatan Yeol- _hyung_ itu murni bakat, jadi sebagian jiwanya juga terambil" jawab Kyungsoo, kesedihan yang dalam juga terpancar di matanya.

Wajah tampan itu pucat pasi, rapuh seperti kertas dan mulai terdapat lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya.

Itu adalah berita buruk. Jiwa Chanyeol terancam. Saat ini pemuda itu berada di ujung tebing, terperangkap dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Kalaupun ia dapat sadar, ia tidaklah lebih hanya sebatas raga yang hidup, tanpa jiwa.

"Tuan Jongdae juga sudah di temukan, mau lihat?" tawar pemuda manis itu, menatap wajah gamang Tao.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu menoleh, wajahnya tertekuk bingung.  
"Tuan Jongdae?" ulangnya pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Beliau menghilang secara bersamaan dengan Yeol- _hyung_ waktu itu, ada Baekie- _hyung_ juga disini"

Mata Tao melebarーmenoleh cepat menatap Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu memberi isyarat agar mengikutinya, ia menuju ranjang di sisi kanannya dan menunjukkan pada Tao sosok mungil Baekhyun yang terbaring diatas ranjang tersebut.

"Dia menatap mata _The Shadow_ , itu yang di katakan Kai" kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Tao tertegun memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tidak sepucat Chanyeol. Namun tetap saja membuatnya takut.

"Lalu Tuan Jongdae bagaimana?" Tao menoleh kesisi kanannya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Sama seperti Baekie- _hyung_ , hanya _shock_ , tapi belum juga bangun, sudah sehari"

Tao kembali berkutat dengan pikiran di kepalanya. Ia mengerti kenapa tadi Kyungsoo sampai menangis saat dirinya terbangun.

Ah, memikirkan itu membuatnya kembali teringat akan mimpi yang menghampirnya.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanyanya, menatap sekitar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Tadi ada Luhan- _hyung_ dan Kai disini, tapi karena ada rapat khusus mereka memintaku untuk menjaga"

"Rapat apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu kecil. "Sepertinya berhubungan dengan semua kekacauan ini, buktinya cuma _Elf_ saja yang datang rapat"

 _Apa Tuan Kouki dan yang lainnya sudah memutuskan?_

"...Kyungie"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang ingin ku pastikan"

"Apa itu?"

Tao menoleh. "Apa kau pernah berdebar saat berdekatan dengan seseorang?" tanyanya.

"Maksud mu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksud ku...kau jadi gugup, lalu wajahmu mendadak hangat, jantung berdetak cepat, yang seperti itu. Pernah?"

Kyungsoo menyipit menatap Tao. "Kamu sedang jatuh cinta _Panda_?" tanyanya balik.

"Ha? Apa?" mata Tao melebar. Kaget atas tuduhan atau tebakan? yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Jatuh cinta, itu yang kau alami. Masa begitu saja kau tidak tahu?"

Tao menggeleng polos. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Jatuh cinta, kau suka pada seseorang" imbuhnya.

"Aku..suka?" Tao menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Yah, pemuda itu tak habis pikir untuk hal ini, ia tidak mengira jika sahabat _Elf_ nya itu amat-sangat polos.

"Memang kau merasakan itu saat berdekatan dengan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"...Tuan Kris" jawabnya polos.

" _MWOYA_?!" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya sempurna. Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa reak―"

"Tuan Kris itu laki-laki _Panda_!"

"A..aku juga tidak tahu! Mungkin itu bukan seperti yang kau katakan!"

"Tapi―"

 _Cklek_

Kyungsoo harus menelan kembali kata-katanya karena pintu Ruang Kesehatan yang dibuka. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh kompak kearah pintu dan melihat sosok tanggung Joonmyun masuk. Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu tersenyum senang melihat si manis Tao.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun" ucapnya, seraya menutup pintu kembali dan beranjak mendekat.

"Kata Kyungsoo kalian sedang ada rapat _sunbae_?" tanya Tao.

"Memang, tapi Tuan Siwon menyuruhku untuk kemari, berjaga-jaga"

"Rapat tentang apa?"

Joonmyun menarik nafas, mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Baekhyun yang terbaring di ranjang sebelah kirinya.

"Kyungsoo pasti sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka ' _kan_?" Tao mengangguk.

"Tuan Siwon, Nona Sandara dan Tuan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri ini"

"Maksutnya?"

"Kita akan melakukan sesuatu agar _The Shadow_ tidak semakin menjadi"

"Dengan cara?"

"Itu yang sedang di rapatkan, dan lagi kita semua juga harus mengungkap sosok _The Shadow_ di sekolah ini"

"Eh?" Tao terkejut. " _The Shadow_ ada di sekolah ini?"  
Joonmyun mengangguk singkat.

"Dari semua kejadian ini mengarah pada satu hal yang ada didalam sekolah. Tapi sayangnya Tuan Jongdae yang menjadi saksi juga dalam kondisi tidak stabil"

"Tuan Jongdae saksi?"

"Ya, tapi kita masih mengira-ngira, karena di tempat di temukannya beliau, ditemukan barang milik Chanyeol. Kemungkinannya, Tuan Jongdae melihat sesuatu sedang terjadi dengan Chanyeol saat itu"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tuan Siwon bilang, kita harus menyisir dari hal-hal janggal di sekolah ini"

"Contohnya?"

"Apapun, hal-hal aneh yang kau lihat pada seseorang mungkin?"

Tao terdiam. Ia ingat, beberapa kali ia merasa ada yang janggal saat ia bersama dengan...

"Boleh aku bercerita?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara. Joonmyun dan Tao menoleh.

"Tentu saja, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya jauh sebelum kekacauan ini, aku dan Baekie- _hyung_ menemukan buku aneh di dalam peti barangnya"

"Buku?" Joonmyun mengulang.

"Apa judulnya?"

"Aku tidak ingat, tapi waktu Baekie- _hyung_ membukanya, tiba-tiba ada angin kencang"

"...sepertinya kau harus mengatakan itu pada Tuan Siwon dan yang lain" kata Joonmyun.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke Ruang Rapat sebelum aku lupa" kata Kyungsoo, beranjak kearah pintu.

Tao dan Joonmyun memperhatikan pemuda itu sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pemuda tampan itu, meniliti tubuh tinggi sang junior.

"Lumayan _sunbae_. Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka"

"Baekhyun dan Tuan Jongdae mungkin akan sadar dalam waktu dekat"

"Semoga saja"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi waktu itu? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?"

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, aku mendengar suara lalu tiba-tiba aku menjadi ngantuk"

Joonmyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Aneh" ia menggumam.

Tapi saat ini ada yang lebih mengusik pikiran Tao dibanding hal itu.

" _Sunbae_ " panggilnya ragu.

"Ya?"

"Aku...aku mau menceritakan sesuatu _sunbae_ " wajahnya tampak kalut.

Sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlang itu menatap pada mata berwarna cokelat gelap milik Joonmyun.

* * *

 _ **At jungle in front off school, Saturday, 12.09 am**_

"Kita tidak bisa mencari kekuatan di hutan ini Tuan"  
kata Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam yang berdiri di depan sebuah pohon beringin tua yang telah mengering dan tak lagi berwarna cokelat, melainkan telah berubah warna agak kehitaman. Pohon besar yang sangat tua itu tak lagi memiliki 'jiwa'.

"..."

Tuan―yang di ajaknya bicara tak memberi tanggapan. Sehun pun menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, melihat Heechul yang berdiri di depan telaga yang telah mengering.

"Kita tidak mencari kekuatan di tempat ini" ujarnya datar, matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam tak lepas menatap tanah telaga yang kering, seolah tak pernah terjamah oleh air.

"Hutan ini memiliki kekuatan besar, _The Shadow_ tidak bodoh" ujarnya, beranjak menuju ke sebuah pohon mahoni yang berada di dekat telaga.

"Jadi kita kesini untuk mendeteksi keberadaannya?" Sehun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Heechul yang kini menuju pohon yang lain.

"Untuk melihat seberapa besar kekuatan yang sudah di hisapnya" Pria itu mengusap badan pohon beringin―yang lebih kecil―dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk diam, karena ia tahu jika pria yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan topeng itu pasti memiliki tujuan dan rencana atas kehadiran mereka di hutan ini.

Sebenarnya cukup mudah bagi mereka mendeteksi atau mengenali _The Shadow_ karena kekuatan magis hitamnya memiliki kesamaan dengan para _Drow_. Tapi tetap saja _The Shadow_ adalah mimpi buruk bagi siapa saja yang berurusan dengannya.

"Kita sudah memasuki rumah mereka" Heechul berbalik, menatap dingin pada segerombol Hyena, yang entah sejak kapan mengepung mereka.

Sehun ikut melihat kesekitar, Hyena-hyena itu bergerak maju dengan mulut terbuka dan air liur yang menetes.

 **To be continu** e

Oke, gw mau ngaku klo ff ini emang bikin bingung, tapi suer, gw ga berniat bikin kalian bingung xD

Tapi emang bener nih ff bikin yang baca ga punya celah buat nebak? Emang iya? Masa' sih? Beneran? *di tabok sampai galaxy*

 _And yes_ , Sehun n Heechul sebenarnya tahu siapa _The Shadow_ , itu karena mereka di aliran(?) yang sama, sama2 menguasai sihir hitam, tapi karena Sehun n Heechul ga ada urusan sama _The Shadow_ , jadi mereka adem ayem aja(ngapain juga beritau elf yang lain, wong ga ada urusan ma mereka. Gitu). Dan sebenarnya in cerita ini sama sekali ga terletak sama apa yang mereka cari(read: buku), tapi lebih kepada hubungan 2 orang( _you know who_ ) yang mereka tidak ketahui.

Jadi apa yang akan terjadi pada Tao dkk itu adalah 'jalan' untuk The Shadow meraih tujuannya.

Dan tebakan **yuikitamura91** bener, sebenarnya alasan buku itu cuma alibi buat _The Shadow_ , dan soal chapter, klo ga salah(?) ff ini sampai 15 part ^^

 _Well_ , _sorry_ udah bikin kalian bingung. Saran gw jangan terlalu di pikirin, hehehe *kabur naik nagaman*

 _Skylar.K_


	12. Chapter 12

**Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cast** : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Xi Luhan, and EXO Members and other with OC

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Fantasy Romance, Fluff, Hurt

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimanapun dicari,  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

* * *

Sekelompok Hyena-hyena berbulu cokelat bertambah semakin banyak mengepung Heechul dan Sehun yang kini berdiri saling memunggungi.

Sinar mentari mendadak redup, gumpalan awan abu-abu berarak melingkupi langit luas, membuat udara menjadi dingin, menyapa pohon-pohon dan tanaman tak berjiwa. Menimbulkan derit lirih laksana rintihan tak terucap, memberi perintah pada sekelompok Hyena kelaparan yang tak sabar untuk mengoyak tubuh musuh―tamu yang tak di undang dirumah mereka ini.

"Kami datang tidak mengganggu kalian" Heechul berkata tenang, terkesan angkuh.

Hyena-hyena masih mengeram kelaparan, semakin bergerak maju.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum tubuh kalian terbagi dua"

Bagai angin lewat. Hyena-hyena itu tidak akan mengerti apa yang di katakannya.

"Percuma Tuan, mereka tidak akan mengerti" kata Sehun, tak lepas memperhatikan Hyena-hyena itu.

Heechul masih dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya, seperti tak merencanakan apapun saat sekelompok Hyena mendekat. Sementara Sehun yang waspada, mengepalkan tangannya, siap untuk menyerang kapan saja.

"Tidak ada gunanya menghabisi mereka" ucap Heechul.

"Tapi Tuan, mereka―"

"Mereka hanya lapar"

"...lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita sudah tidak punya urusan lagi ditempat ini"

"Saya mengerti"

Sedetik kemudian Hyena-hyena buas itu menyerbu kearah mereka, seiring dengan hembusan angin kencang yang merontokkan daun-daun kering. Sosok semampai Heechul melompat ke sebuah pohon beringin paling besar, berdiri di ujung pohon, sementara Sehun mendarat pada 2 dahan di bawahnya.

Para Hyena berusaha memanjat pohon dengan kuku-kuku tajam mereka, tapi apa daya, kedua _Drow_ itu sudah menghilang di telan angin sebelum mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang.

Serigala mengaum, angin menghantarkan gemanya ke penjuru hutan, menyampaikan pada penghuni malam yang senantiasa tunduk padanya.

* * *

 **...at class room, 12.15 pm...**

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat kaca jendela berderik pelan mengundang perhatian Guru biologi yang berdiri di belakang meja guru―baru membuka buku materi―yang kini memperhatikan kaca jendela yang bergetar samar.

Sepasang _obsidian_ yang berwarna coklat gelap menatap jauh keluar jendela. Sekelebat kawanan gagak bermanuver di depan jendela, terlihat gelisah. Bahkan di cuaca yang mendadak mendungpun, burung-burung itu tak pernah bertingkah _hyperactive_ seperti ini.

Apa ada yang membuat mereka takut?

Pria bersurai pirang gelap itu menatap tajam pada sekawanan gagak diluar sana, dan sedetik kemudian sorot matanya melembut, bersamaan dengan angin lirih yang berhembus keluar membuat gagak-gagak itu berbaris rapi dan mulai terbang menjauh dengan posisi membentuk _baricade_ ―mengosongi bagian tengah―yang seolah mengawal sesuatu yang kasat mata di tengah-tengah mereka.

Bel usai sekolah berbunyi nyaring, mengurai hal kecil yang tak disadari oleh para murid.

* * *

 _ **At meeting room, saturday 12.18 pm**_

* * *

Suasana tegang bercampur hening di ruangan ini membuat suasana hati para _Quendi_ tak nyaman. Xiumin yang duduk di dekat Lay di meja rapat mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya dimeja―tanpa suara―sementara menunggu para pemimpin kelompok mereka yang sepertinya tengah berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Pembahasan yang sulit untuk sebuah hal besar. Tentu saja tidak mudah memutuskan tindakan apa yang akan di ambil untuk mencegah _The Shadow_ dan sesegera mungkin mendapatkan buku yang mereka cari. Tapi seperti mencari jarum di tumpukkan jerami, sangat sulit meski mereka tahu saat ini buku itu berada di dalam lingkup sekolah namun sampai detik ini mereka juga tak kunjung menemukannya.

Buku seperti itu memang memiliki kekuatan magis yang bisa kapan saja muncul lalu tiba-tiba tak lagi terdeteksi keberadaannya. Karena itu untuk keenam buku yang telah mereka hancurkan dulu, membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan tak urung menelan korban seperti saat ini. Karena hanya bukan para _Elf_ yang memburunya.

Diantara keheningan semu di ruangan ini, sosok Jongin tampaknya menyadari sesuatu hal. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu melirik pada Luhan yang duduk di samping kirinya lalu kembali memperhatikan ketiga pemimpin kelompok yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Maaf Tuan" Jongin memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. Sandara dan Leeteuk beralih menatap pemuda berkulit eksotis itu, diikuti Siwon kemudian.

"Ada apa Kai?" tanya Leeteuk―pemimpin ras _Moon Elf_.

"Saya bingung dengan satu hal Tuan" Jongin dengan mantap balas menatap pria berwajah manis itu.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan?" tanyanya kalem.

"Itu...seandainya benar buku itu berada di sekolah ini dan _The Shadow_ tahu, pasti tidak sulit untuknya menemukan buku tersebut bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja dia membutuhkan 'bantuan' kita untuk mendapatkannya" kata Siwon.

Yah, karena pada dasarnya buku-buku seperti itu hanya dapat di deteksi oleh kaum _Elf_ karena kekutan magis yang ada di dalam buku hampir sama dengan magis para _Elf_. Lain halnya jika buku tersebut dibuat dengan dendam atau dengan sihir hitam, maka kekuatan magisnya akan menyerupai para makhluk gelap yang bertentangan dengan para _Elf_ 'putih'.

Namun meski begitu, _Elf_ adalah makhluk yang suci dan mereka dapat merasakan semua kekuatan baik itu putih ataupun hitam.

"Saya mengerti Tuan. Saya pikir, pasti _The Shadow_ sudah mengetahui siapa pemegang buku itu saat ini sejak di temukannya buku salinan _Theripley Scroll_ milik Baekie- _hyung_ yang dibawa Kyungsoo saat itu, dan seharusnya dia melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan buku itu, tapi kenapa dia malah membuat kekacauan ini?" jelas Jongin panjang lebar, bertanya bingung pada Leeteuk yang menatapnya.

" _The Shadow_ itu licik, dia pasti sedang membuat kita semua bingung dan akhirnya kita jadi tidak waspada" jawabnya tenang.

"Tapi apa kata Kai ada benarnya Tuan" sahut Lay, ia menyadari apa yang di jelaskan Jongin tadi.

"Apa?" Sandara angkat bicara. Pemuda pemilik lesung pipi itupun menatap sang pemimpin ras _High Elf_.

"Seharusnya _Dae_ menyerang Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan buku tersebut, tapi kenapa Chanyeol yang dia serang? Menurud saya, _Dae_ memiliki tujuan lain membuat semua kekacauan ini. Terlebih _Dae_ itu tidak suka berbasa-basi dengan apa yang di tujunya" ujar Lay tak kalah panjang.

"Itu maksud saya Tuan. Saya yakin, buku tersebut bukanlah tujuan utamanya saat ini. Ada yang dia cari selain buku itu" Jongin mengiyakan teori Lay.

"...jadi maksud kalian berdua, _Dae_ memiliki tujuan lain?" tanya Siwon yang sejak tadi diam mengamati penjelasan kedua muridnya.

"Benar Tuan" ucap Lay dan Jongin kompak.

"Masuk akal, coba kita ingat" Sandara mengubah posisi duduknya. Leeteuk dan Siwon menoleh padanya.

" _The Shadow_ sudah sangat kuat melawan kita, apalagi dia sudah menghisap jiwa Nancy dan Tuan Bryan dulu, hal itu sudah pasti lebih dari cukup untuknya. Tapi kenapa dia sampai memangsa Park Chanyeol? Kita tahu kekuatan bakat yang ada sejak lahir itu sangat besar, apalagi dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyerang kita, itu artinya..."

" _Dae_ sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan besar" sambung Leeteuk.

"Tepat. Yang terpenting, sekuat apapun _Dae_ , kalau dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan yang di hisapnya, dan malah menyimpannya, berarti dia―"

"Berniat menghancurkan dirinya sendiri" potong Leeteuk.

" _Dae_ tidak bisa hancur, dia akan lenyap karena kekuatannya sendiri" kata Siwon menerawang menatap meja, memikirkan semua ini.

"Dan pertanyaannya, untuk apa dia melakukan itu dan demi apa? Kalau memang bukan buku _Nostradamus_ yang dia tuju, lalu apa yang di tujunya?" Sandara menambahkan.

Luhan, Xiumin, Lay dan Jongin yang diam menyimak ikut memikirkan semua ini. Kira-kira apa yang dicari _The Shadow_?

Siwon meremas tangannya yang terkepal di depan wajahnya―menekuk sikunya dimeja―dan tatapan matanya masih menerawang menatap meja. Pikirannya kini terbagi 2, antara tujuan sebenarnya _The Shadow_ dan satu hal yang kembali di ingatnya, setelah sekian lama hal penting itu terlupakan dan tak pernah ia duga jikalau memang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu berkaitan dengan apa yang dilakukan _The Shadow_ saat ini.

Tapi ia harus mencari jawaban sesungguhnya dari hal ini dan penjelasan dari Lay, Jongin dan Sandara. Memang tidak mudah.

Ketukan pada pintu ruang rapat, sedikitnya dapat mengurai suasana tegang yang tercipta. Siwon mempersilahkan masuk, dan pintu kayu itupun bergeser terbuka.

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya melihat Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam ruang rapat, kini berdiri di depan meja―tepat di dekat kursinya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" tanya Siwon menatap pemuda bermata bulat nan manis itu.

"Saya kemari ingin memberitahu sesuatu Tuan" ucapnya, meremas-remas tangannya.

"Soal apa?"

"Begini, soal buku yang dicari. Saya ingat jauh sebelum kekacauan ini, saya dan Baekie- _sunbae_ menemukan satu buku yang aneh di dalam peti barangnya"

"Buku apa?"

"Saya tidak ingat judulnya, yang jelas saat Baekie- _sunbae_ membukanya tiba-tiba ada angin kencang"

"Apa yang kau maksud itu buku yang diminta Tao tempo hari?"

"Bukan yang itu"

"Apa buku yang disita Suho dan Kai?"

"Saya tidak tahu, yang saya ingat bagian depan buku itu berwarna cokelat muda dan sudah lapuk"

"Tentang apa isinya?"

"Eh, itu...kalau saya tidak salah ingat di dalam buku ada semacam syair" Kyungsoo tampak sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Empat baris?" Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya, entah kenapa Leeteuk dan Sandara jadi saling berpandangan.

"Kurang lebih" pemuda itu menyahut ragu.

"Lalu di simpan dimana buku itu?" tanya Sandara tak sabar.

"Seingat saya Baekie- _sunbae_ kembali menyimpannya di dalam peti barangnya"

Siwon beralih menatap Jongin. Tatapannya seolah meminta penjelasan dari pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Tapi saat saya dan Suho- _sunbae_ membongkar petinya kami tidak menemukan buku itu Tuan, sungguh" kata Jongin cepat, sekilas menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kau pastikan?"

"Tentu Tuan, bahkan kami sudah mencari ke seluruh kamar, tapi tidak ada"

"Apa mungkin buku itu 'bersembunyi'?" kening Sandara mengerut bingung. Leeteuk menoleh.

"Maksud mu?"

"Bisa saja buku itu muncul pada orang tertentu yang 'tepat' memilikinya" ia menatap kakak-beradik itu bergantian.

"Ya, itu masuk akal" Siwon menggumam.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau kembali ke Ruang Kesehatan, Luhan ikutlah dengan Kyungsoo" suruh pria tampan itu.

"Baik" Luhan bangkit berdiri.

Kedua pemuda itu beranjak kearah pintu, tapi saat hendak membukanya, Kyungsoo ingat sesuatu.

"Ah Tuan" ia berbalik, Siwon kembali menatapnya.

"Tao sudah sadar" ucapnya.

"Baguslah, tolong untuk saat ini jaga mereka"

"Baik, saya permisi"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun keluar dari Ruang Rapat, tepat saat jam sekolah usai karena saat ini lorong ramai akan siswa yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju Ruang Kesehatan, tak tahu jika seorang pria bermata coklat memperhatikan mereka jauh di belakang.

* * *

 **...at the same time, in school medical room..**

* * *

"...jadi maksud mu, Tuan Kris mendadak bisa _telekenesis_ setelah Chanyeol seperti ini?"

Suara Joonmyun memecah keheningan singkat di Ruang Kesehatan siang hari ini. Tao mengangguk ragu.

"Bukankah itu aneh _sunbae_? Selama aku dekat dengan Tuan Kris aku tidak pernah melihat _telekenesis_ nya" Tao mengecilkan suaranya.

"Tapi bisa saja ' _kan_ Tuan Kris memang memilikinya?"

"A..."

"Tapi beliau memang aneh" lanjut Joonmyun. "Kau ingat saat pemakaman Nancy?" Tao mengangguk.

"Tuan Kris ada di pemakaman ' _kan_? Tapi disaat yang bersamaan dia juga ada di gedung asrama"

"Aku juga sebenarnya menaruh curiga pada Tuan Kris"

"Karena apa?"

"Saat kematian Nancy aku melihat ada tanda bekas gigitan di leher, lalu sehari setelahnya aku melihat tanda yang sama di punggung tangannya"

"Bukankah Nancy di hisap jiwanya?"

"Iya, dan Yeol- _hyung_..."

Mereka bertatapan, dan beranjak cepat ke ranjang Chanyeol, dengan hati-hati Tao membuka kerah seragam pemuda itu dan melihat tanda yang sama di tengkuk lehernya.

"Sudah ku duga" desisnya.

"Kita harus mengatakan ini pada Tuan Siwon" kata Joonmyun.

"Ada lagi"

"Apa?"

"Saat kita mengobrol selalu ada sekawanan gagak"

"Menurudmu Tuan Kris selalu di ikuti gagak-gagak itu?

"Dia pernah memberitahu ku, kalau bisa saja gagak-gagak itu memiliki Tuan dan selalu mengikuti Tuannya"

"Tuan Kris memang aneh, kita juga tidak bisa merasakan auranya ' _kan_?"

Tao mengangguk pelan. Tak dapat di pungkiri jika perasaan takut dan sedih kini tersemat di dadanya, atas semua keanehan yang mengarah pada Guru biologi itu dan menjadikannya terdakwa tunggal untuk saat ini.

Tidak sampai disitu, keanehan itu juga muncul di dalam mimpinya, ia tidak tahu kenapa dan mengapa. Apa benar ia suka pada pria berambut pirang itu?

"Sebenarnya tadi di dalam mimpiku aku mengobrol dengannya _sunbae_ " ucap Tao. Joonmyun menoleh.

"Mengobrol apa?"

"Tentang kesendirian, dia bicara seolah dia suka padaku" suara Tao semakin pelan.

"Suka?" pemuda tampan itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Tao mengangguk.

"Yang tidak ku mengerti, dia bicara soal perbedaan, langit dan bumi, dan..." Tao terdiam, teringat hal kecil yang terlupakan.

"Dan?" Joonmyum menunggu.

" _Yin_ dan _Yang_...itu dia! Perkamen yang di pinjamkan Tuan Siwon!" pekiknya tiba-tiba menyadari suatu hal.

"Hey!" Joonmyun memanggil pemuda _Panda_ itu yang kini sudah membuka pintu Ruang Kesehatan.

Tepat dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, kedua pemuda itu sampai terheran-heran melihat Tao yang beari tergesa, Joonmyun yang hendak menyusul di tahan oleh Luhan.

"Aku ke kamar!" teriak Tao dari jauh.

"Kenapa dia?" Kyungsoo menggumam heran.

Tao tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya di sepanjang lorong. Ia sudah nyaris menabrak beberapa siswa, tapi untungnya tidak ada yang tersinggung dan memudahkannya menuju kamarnya saat ini. Karena ada yang harus ia pastikan.

Pintu kamar berdebam keras saat ia membukanya, menyerbu ke 'kamarnya' yang ada diatas tanpa menutup pintu kembali. Tao meraih buku tulisnya yang ada di atas meja tempatnya belajar dan membuka halamannya dengan tergesa.

" _Yin Yang_..." desisnya, jemarinya menyimak deretan tulisan rapi tangannya di halaman kesekian.

Matanya bergerak cepat menelisik tulisan dibuku, dan pada paragraf terakhir jemarinya terhenti, ia terpaku membaca tulisan yang ada.

Sebuah puisi yang ditulis oleh _Yang_ pada _Yin_ , dimana pada bagian kedua elemen berlawanan itu di gambarkan sebagai laki-laki dan wanita.

"...beterbangan di dalam angin...menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit...melewati sungai perak...apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?"

 _ **DEG**_

Tao merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak detik ini juga. Sebenarnya ada apa antara dirinya dan Kris?

"..masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan takkan kembali...menambah kerinduan di hatiku...bagaimanapun dicari...jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..." Tao menyanyikannya―membaca puisi dibukunya.

Tanpa sebab air matanya menetes. Suaranya dan suara nyanyian di mimpinya, sama. Bagaimana bisa? Lalu apa maksud dari puisi _Yang_ pada _Yin_ dengan dirinya dan Kris? Apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Tao!" suara Joonmyun terdengar panik.

Pemuda tampan itu menyerbu kearah Tao yang terduduk dilantai―menunduk―dan memegangi pundaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas, berusaha melihat wajah Tao.

"... _Yin_... _Yang_..mereka..." tatapan Tao menerawang.

" _Yin Yang_?" Joonmyun mengernyit.

"Kami bukan mereka, bukan" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Hey Ta―"

"Bukan!" teriak Tao parau, menutupi telinganya rapat.

Nyanyian yang kembali terdengar. Semakin rapat ia menutup telinga, semakin keras pula nyanyian itu. Nyanyian yang hanya terdengar olehnya, nyanyian tentang harapan dan do'a, nyanyian yang kembali membawanya ke alam bawah sadarnya. Bagai sebuah film yang kembali diputar.

Memberitahunya hal penting tentang 'yang menciptakan' dan 'yang menghancurkan'...

 **To be continue**

Btw, kisah Yin Yang yang di lambangkan wanita dan laki-laki itu cerita modern, lagunya itu dibuat YANG(laki-laki) untuk YIN(wanita) yang meninggal dunia. YIN YANG sendiri itu perlambangan 2 elemen filosofi China: YIN yang buruk dan YANG yang baik)

 _Skylar.K_


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaa semuanya~ gw ga bales review karena bentar lagi ff ini bakal tamat, jadi** _ **stay tune**_ **aja yaw, hehehe :3**

 **Oh iya, buat pertanyaan** _ **yuikitamura91**_ **soal** _ **fanpage**_ **gw** _ **'Otsu Kanzasky'**_ **,** _ **fanpage**_ **itu Cuma posting cerita2 ori chara aja, khusus, klo Kristao ya posting disini :3**

 **Makasih buat yang udah like** _ **fanpage**_ **gw ya, big hug buat semuanya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cast** : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Xi Luhan, and EXO Members and other with OC

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Fantasy Romance, Fluff, Hurt

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,_

 _Semuanya hanya untukmu_

 _1000 burung kertas,_

 _1000 ketulusan hatiku,_

 _Beterbangan di dalam angin_

 _Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,_

 _Melewati sungai perak,_

 _Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?_

 _Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,_

 _Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,_

 _Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,_

 _Menambah kerinduan di hatiku_

* * *

"Tao!"

Joonmyun mengguncang tubuh semampai juniornya yang kini tergolek tanpa daya di lengannya. Tak ada jawaban dari bibir kucing berwarna merah muda itu, kedua matanya terpejam erat, nafasnya naik-turun teratur seperti orang yang sedang terlelap.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu tertidur?

"Sial" ia mengumpat pelan.

"Ada orang didalam?! Kenapa pintunya terbuka?!" suara berat Zhoumi menyapa dikamar tersebut.

"Mr. Zhoumi!" panggil Joonmyun, nada suaranya terdengar lega.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Pria tampan itu yang memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Kini pria bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri di depan tangga mini menuju 'kamar' Tao.

"Tao pingsan lagi Tuan!" kata Joonmyun di atas.

"Eh?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ceritanya panjang! Mungkin Tuan bisa menolong saya?!"

"Katakan saja apa yang bisa ku bantu!"

"Tolong katakan pada Tuan Siwon kalau Tao pingsan lagi! Saya akan membawanya ke Ruang Kesehatan!"

Tanpa menyahut lagi, Zhoumi buru-buru keluar dari kamar tersebut, tergesa menuju Ruang Rapat. Sementara Joonmyun yang berusaha mengangkat tubuh Tao, dan tak sengaja melihat buku tulis yang terbuka, memperlihatkan deretan tulisan rapih yang ia yakini sempat dibaca oleh sang _junior_.

Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang sudah membuat _Elf_ polos itu tiba-tiba terlelap setelah sempat histeris. Bagaimanapun juga _Elf_ bukanlah makhluk yang dapat dengan mudah terpengaruh meski mereka 'rapuh'.

Entah bagaimana caranya, pemuda tampan itu berhasil membawa turun Tao yang kini di panggulnya. Namun tepat saat ia berbalik sembari menurunkan tubuh Tao dan membopongnya, dirinya di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Kris yang berdiri tepat di dekat tangga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, mengernyit cemas menatap Tao.

"...tadi, tiba-tiba Tao pingsan" jawab Joonmyun kaku. Mendadak ia merasa tegang.

"Biar aku yang bawa ke Ruang Kesehatan" kata Kris, tanpa persetujuan muridnya mengambil alih tubuh Tao dari pemuda bertubuh tanggung itu.

"Tapi Tuan―"

Kris sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar asrama, dan mau tak mau dengan perasaan kacau balau, Joonmyun mengikuti Guru biologinya itu menuju Ruang Kesehatan.

* * *

 _ **...in the same time, at The Director's room...**_

* * *

 _"Ingatlah, hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya"_

 _"...meski anak itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi makhluk itu merasakannya..."_

 _"...dia akan datang, untuk menuntaskan urusannya di Dunia ini"_

 _"Bagaimanapun caranya, sembunyikan anak itu, untuk saat ini ia memang tidak berharga, tapi di kehidupan lanjut, ia akan menjadi sosok yang kuat bagi kelompoknya"_

 _"...kekuatan yang suci dapat memudarkan kegelapan, bahkan makhluk sejenis Dae pun akan tertarik padanya"_

 _"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan makhluk itu membawanya, jangan hancurkan hidupnya...berjanjilah"_

"Aku berjanji" desis Siwon, memejamkan mata menundukkan kepalanya yang kini menempel di kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

Suara-suara leluhurnya kembali terngiang di dalam kepalanya, mengingatkannya kembali pada suatu hal yang penting. Nyaris ia melupakan hal ini, andai saja beberapa jam yang lalu di Ruang Rapat, Jongin tidak mengungkapkan kejanggalan dalam masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Pria bermata abu-abu itu menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang.

"Semoga anak itu sudah mempelajari isi dari perkamen yang ku pinjamkan" gumamnya, tersirat kekhawatiran di binar mata _aquamarine_ nya.

Bukan tanpa alasan saat itu ia menyuruh Tao untuk mempelajari isi perkamen yang di pinjamkannya, ia ingin pemuda itu mempelajari dan mengambil hal penting akan isi dan perihal apa yang berlaku di kehidupan ini. Dan saat ini ia hanya bisa berdo'a supaya murid kesayangannya itu menyadari isi perkamen tersebut dan apa yang akan 'menimpa'nya nanti, meski ia sendiri tidak menginginkan hal itu dan berharap perkiraannya meleset.

Kebisuan Siwoni teralihkan saat pintu ruangannya diketuk. Ia menegakkan duduknya dan mempersilahkan seseorang diluar untuk masuk.

Sosok Zhoumi masuk dengan tergesa, raut wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanya Siwon, heran melihat Kepala Sekolah bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Tadi saat saya mengecek _Jade Dormitory_ , saya menemukan Suho di kamar Tao, anak itu pingsan lagi" ujar Zhoumi cukup tenang. Mata sipit Siwon melebar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Saya juga tidak tahu Tuan. Sebaiknya kita ke Ruang Kesehatan, Suho membawanya kesana"

Siwon bangkit berdiri, wajahnya tampak tegang, binar matanya tergambar jelas kekhawatiran yang besar. Namun saat ia hendak menutup pintu, gerakan tangannya terhenti, pupil matanya melebar ketika ia merasakan hawa berat yang gelap menguar di sekitarnya.

Ia menatap sekitar, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, dan Zhoumi yang bingung turut memperhatikan kesekitar mereka. Yang ada hanya lorong yang sepi, dengan suara lirih hembusan angin yang berbisik.

"Akan ada sesuatu yang buruk, ada kekuatan gelap disini" ucap Siwon, rahangnya mengeras, mengeratkan giginya.

Ya, ia mengenali hawa berat itu dan ia tahu siapa yang memilikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **At school medical room, 12.26 pm**_

* * *

"Luhan- _sunbae_ , aku mau ke toilet sebentar" ucap Kyungsoo, pada Luhan yang tengah melipat kertas―duduk di samping ranjang Chanyeol― menjadikannya sebuah karya seni berbentuk burung bangau.

Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, pemuda cantik itu mengangguk sekenanya sebagai jawaban, dan tanpa _babibu_ lagi Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa menuju pintu, baru ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang _handle_ pintu, pintu tersebut sudah lebih dulu dibuka dari luar.

Sosok tinggi Kris masuk membopong si manis Tao, membelalakan mata Kyungsoo yang kaget bercampur bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi Tuan?" tanyanya ketakutan. Luhan yang mendengar menoleh ke belakang dan langsung bangkit berdiri melihatnya.

"Tao pingsan di kamarnya" jawab Kris sembari membaringkan tubuh Tao di ranjang yang kosong.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Tadi dia sudah sadar ' _kan_?!" kecemasan yang amat sangat terpancar di wajah cantik Luhan.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar!" pamit Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu nyaris bertabrakan dengan Joonmyun yang baru saja datang saat ia membalikkan badan. Namun karena tuntutan alam yang membuatnya harus buru-buru, pemuda kurus itupun mengabaikan sang senior dan begitu pula Joonmyun yang seolah tak melihat Kyungsoo dan segera masuk ke Ruang Kesehatan.

Pemuda manis itu memacu langkahnya menuju toilet laki-laki, untungnya tidak terlalu jauh alhasil ia dapat melaksanakan tuntutan alamnya dengan segera. Helaan nafas lega meluncur dari bibirnya, ia menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan, setelah merasa cukup ia memutar kran kembali dan berbalik.

Tapi Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas wastafel, tepat di sebelahnya.

Ia mengernyit, lalu menatap keseluruh penjuru toilet dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ada orang lain disana. Lalu darimana buku itu muncul?

Dengan ragu ia mengambil buku bersampul coklat tersebut, matanya membulat melihat sampul depannya. Buku usang yang mungkin sudah berusia sangat lama yang ia tahu milik Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa ada disini? Bukankah...

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, membuka pintu toilet dan menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, memastikan lagi jika ada orang yang dengan iseng meletakkan buku tua itu.

Kyungsoo tak melihat siapapun di lorong, dan ini aneh. Ia memutar kepalanya kembali, menatap lurus dan ia di kagetkan dengan seseorang berbaju hitam yang berdiri di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Pemuda itu mendadak gugup melihat pria asing yang mengenakkan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menatapnya dingin.

Entah kenapa ia bergerak mundur dan pria itu berjalan maju. Ia meremas erat buku yang dibawanya. Firasatnya mengatakan, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Berikan buku itu" kata suara di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya kaget, dan matanya menyipit menatap Sehun yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

Yah, ia tahu jika pemuda berambut hitam itu bukanlah dari golongan _Elf_ yang baik.

"Tidak akan ku berikan" kata Kyungsoo mantap, meski tampak binar takut di matanya, pemuda itu yakin untuk mempertahankan buku yang dibawanya.

"Pilihan yang kurang bijak" komentar Sehun.

Pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya di udara, Kyungsoo memekik refleks memegangi lehernya yang mendadak tercekik. Tubuhnya terangkat di udara, dan buku itupun jatuh tepat di bawah kakinya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia memutar tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo yang kini memucat turut bergerak dan kini pemuda itu merapat di dinding toilet dengan memegangi lehernya.

"Buang-buang waktu saja" ucap Heechul. Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, melayangkan buku tua itu di udara.

Buku tersebut melayang semakin dekat, ia meraihnya saat sebuah dorongan kuat melontarkan tubuhnya, namun dengan cepat pria semampai itu melompat di udara dan kembali mendarat di lantai.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Kekuatan magis itu menghancurkan dinding, membuat lubang yang lumayan besar.

Pupil mata Heechul yang hitam kelam mengunci sosok mungil Luhan yang berdiri didepan pintu toilet, dengan guratan hitam menghiasi keningnya, membentuk seperti akar yang menjalar hingga ke rahangnya.

"Tidak akan semudah itu" ucapnya, menatap penuh kebencian pada pemimpin ras _Drow._

"U―hhh..." Kyungsoo berusaha memanggil sang senior, tapi ada daya cekikkan di lehernya membuatnya tidak dapat bersuara.

Luhan berkata ' _Bertahanlah_ ' tanpa suara.

 _ **BLHAAR!**_

Luhan refleks menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan spontan menundukkan kepala saat serangan itu mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang, membuat lantai yang di pijaknya hancur dengan bentuk memanjang.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya, menurunkan tangannya perlahan, memandang sosok angkuh Heechul. Ia melihat buku _Nostradamus_ kini tepat berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, api berwarna biru kini melingkupinya. Bola matanya bergulir, menggerakkan api biru menjadi bola-bola berukuran sedang yang menghambur cepat kearah Heechul.

Kekuatan Luhan beradu dengan pedang besar Heechul yang terbentuk dari magis hitamnya, menimbulkan suara berdesing di udara. Tak sedikit pula bola-bola api berwarna biru itu menghantam dinding.

Namun konsentrasi Luhan terpecah saat buku tersebut melayang di udara dan dengan cepat terlembar ke sisi kanannya. Luhan menoleh tegang, tapi sedetik kemudian ia lega karena Joonmyun lah yang mengambil buku itu.

"Buku ini tidak akan jatuh ke tangan―"

 _ **BRUAGH!**_

Tubuh tanggung itu terhempas maju dan menabrak pilar penyangga.

"SUHO!" konsentrasi Luhan lenyap, api yang melingkupinya hilang.

Heechul menatap tajam pada segumpal asap hitam yang menari-nari di udara, tepat di atas tubuh Joonmyun yang terkapar di lorong, merintih pelan.

"Kau―" geram Luhan, meremas udara kosong.

Sang asap lah yang telah menghantam temannya.

 _The Shadow_.

Buku tersebut melayang di udara, di lingkupi oleh asap hitam tebal yang berputar searah, menggulung buku ke dalamnya.

" _NAR_!"

Teriakan penuh amarah itu di ikuti oleh anak panah besar yang terbentuk dari api. Belum sempat Luhan menoleh, anak panah tersebut melesat cepat menuju gumpalan asap.

 _ **BLHAAARR!**_

Dengan cepat, baik Heechul maupun Luhan menciptakan perisai transparan melindungi diri dari ledakan kuat saat anak panah menghantam asap yang berputar-putar di udara. Kekuatannya yang besar sampai menghantam dinding dan membuat susunan bata itu rontok seketika.

Namun asap itu telah lenyap sebelum Siwon―yang menciptakan anak panah itu―sempat kembali menyerangnya.

" _DAE_!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

"Suho!" panggil Luhan panik.

Pemuda cantik itu menyerbu kearah Joonmyun yang terbaring di lorong, darah keluar dari mulutnya akibat serangan _The Shadow_ yang tak ia duga.

"Cih! Kita pergi Sehun!" ucap Heechul meredam kembali kekuatannya. Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan otomatis membuat Kyungsoo terhempas jatuh ke lantai dan bernafas lega.

"Suho!" Luhan menepuk pelan pipi tirus Joonmyun, pemuda itu membuka matanya, nafasnya naik-turun dengan berat.

Joonmyun berusaha bangkit duduk, memegangi dadanya yang nyeri, menatap pada Siwon yang kini duduk berlutut di dekatnya.

"Tuan... _Dae_..." nafasnya tersengal. Sungguh, tubuhnya hebat dapat bertahan dari serangan _The Shadow_.

" _Dae_...itu...Tuan Kris" ucapnya tersengal.

Mata Luham membulat, menoleh pada Siwon yang terdiam mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Makhluk terkutuk..." geramnya mendesis.

Sedikit lagi, butiran debu itu kembali tertiup angin. Mempertemukan dua dimensi yang berbeda, dan menghancurkan dirinya dan dia...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **In...**_

Perlahan ku buka mataku, dan ku harap aku tidak berada di tempat yang menyeramkan. Cahaya redup menyapa pupil mataku, udara dingin berhembus membuatku membuka mata sepenuhnya, melihat tanah yang kupijak, aku sedang bersimpuh dengan lutut menempel di tanah.

Aku menoleh ke samping kananaku, terdapat semak belukar dan tumbuhan, ada beberapa pohon besar yang sering ku lihat di Dunia Tengah.

Dimana aku? Kenapa tempat ini sama dengan di Dunia Tengah?

Ku putar kepalaku kedepan, mendongak melihat pohon Oak besar yang berada tepat di depanku. Pohon ini...rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?

" _Bisa pinjam tanganmu? Pipiku gatal"_ suara berat itu bicara denganku?

Aku cepat menunduk, tersentak melihat Tuan Kris duduk bertelanjang dada di depanku, kedua tangannya terikat ke pohon, keadaannya berantakan. Mata yang tajam itu menatapku lembut.

A-apa yang terjadi?

Tangan kananku bergerak sendiri memegang pipinya. Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku!

" _Tanganmu dingin"_ komentarnya dengan mata terpejam.

Aku ingin bicara tapi mulutku tertutup rapat.

" _Bisa pinjam tanganmu yang satu lagi?"_ pintanya membuka mata kembali.

" _Bisa saja setelah ini kita tidak bertemu lagi"_

Lagi-lagi tangan kiriku bergerak sendiri, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa!

Tapi tunggu, kata-katanya itu seolah dia tidak mengenalku. Apa-apa'an ini? Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu? Apa ini mimpi masa lalu ku?

Tolong siapa saja katakan padaku!

" _Mereka datang"_ desisnya.

Siapa?

Aku melihat kesekitar. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan banyak orang disini, mereka bersayap tipis, begitu juga aku, dan aku melihat Luhan- _ge_ dan Jongin berdiri di antara orang-orang ini, menonton kami.

Sebenarnya apa yang...

" _Terima kasih sudah mengajakku bicara_ " kata Tuan Kris, aku kembali menatapnya.

" _Kenapa kau tidak kabur saja_?"

Apa yang ku katakan? Mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya, sungguh!

Sungguh, bukan itu yang ingin ku tanyakan!

" _Kau bisa pergi Tao_ " seseorang menyuruhku pergi.

Tubuhku bangkit berdiri dengan sendirinya, padahal aku belum bertanya ini dimana dan kenapa. Tapi tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku, yang maku seperti batu, dan aku mendengar suara tawa. Siapa?

Aku menoleh, ternyata Tuan Kris yang tertawa. Apa yang dia tertawakan?

"Kau―apa yang kau―"

Tubuhku terdorong kuat dan terhempas ke tanah. Sakit, rasanya badanku remuk!

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

" _Sakit_?"

Ku buka mataku. Aku terbelalak melihat Tuan Kris menindihiku. Ku dengar beberapa orang berteriak.

" _Tao_!" suara itu aku kenal, itu suara Luhan- _ge_.

Suara desingan tak terelakkan, mereka menyerang Tuan Kris bertubi-tubi. Dan aku tidak bisa bangkit, baru saja terangkat sedikit dari tanah, tubuhku kembali di hempaskan olehnya.

" _Apa yang kau la―_ "

Pertanyaanku terhenti melihat kuku tangannya yang panjang dan tajam tepat berada di atasku. Tangan itu mengayun cepat. Aku menutup mata takut, tapi apa yang ku takutkan tidak kunjung tiba. Dan aku mencium bau anyir darah, siapa yang terluka?

Ku dengar teriakan pilu, suara erangan. Siapa itu? Kenapa mataku tidak bisa dibuka? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Kemudian aku tidak mendengar apapun. Sunyi, hening, yang kurasakan tiupan angin menyapa wajahku, dan ku buka mataku perlahan, rasa berat yang tadi mengunci mataku tiba-tiba hilang.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, memandang langit biru dengan awan putih yang berarak, langit yang cerah tanpa matahari. Aku pun bangkit duduk, memandang sekitar. Kini aku di tempat yang berbeda, yang ku lihat hanya rerumputan, berbagai macam bunga bunga, binatang, dan pohon Oak yang tepat di sebelah kiriku, hanya berjarak sekitar setengah meter dariku.

Tapi ku rasakan tubuhku basah, aku menunduk dan kaget melihat diriku berada di tengah-tengah kolam yang dangkal, ada dua ikan koi berenang secara melingkar di dekatku.

"Apa yang..."

 _"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun"_ kata seseorang.

Ku edarkan pandangan kesekitar, menatap waspada, tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun.

 _"Bagaimana rasanya berada di tengah-tengah kehidupan lampau mu?" t_ anya suara itu.

Aku termenung. Kehidupan lampau? Berarti...yang tadi itu kehidupanku sebelumnya? Jadi aku sudah mengenal Tuan Kris?

 _"Kalian di ciptakan kembali dengan takdir yang sama, mengerikan bukan?"_

"Siapa itu? Kau ada dimana?" tanyaku, mataku memburu ke seluruh padang rumput ini.

 _"Aku disini" s_ ahutnya.

Aku mengernyit, suara itu berasal dari dalam kolam. Hanya ada ikan disini, mungkinkah...

 _"Ya, aku yang bicara"_ sahut ikan koi berwarna putih yang berenang bersama ikan koi berwarna hitam. Aku membelalak kaget.

"Kau―"

 _"Apa kau ingat nyanyian itu?",_ tanyanya. Aku mengangguk samar. Agak ragu menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja"

 _"Coba nyanyikan"_ suruhnya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku menuruti ikan koi itu.

Suaraku menggema ke seluruh padang rumput ini, pepohonan bergoyang dan angin menyambut, seolah mereka semua ikut bernyanyi bersamaku. Dan yang kurasakan adalah sedih, dadaku sesak sampai membuatku menangis.

 _"Kau merindukannya" k_ oi itu bicara lagi.

"Siapa?"

 _"Makhluk itu. Kau mencintainya"_

"Tidak!" aku menggeleng cepat, ku seka air mata di pipiku.

 _"Kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu. Itu sebabnya kalian berdua lahir kembali dengan sosok yang sama, dengan tujuan agar kalian merasakan apa yang Yin Yang rasakan dulu"_

Aku terdiam. Apa maksudnya?

 _"Ini hukuman, karena dulu kalian telah jatuh cinta satu sama laIn"_

"Aku tidak―"

Mulutku mendadak terkunci, mataku terbelalak melihat bayangan-bayang yang berseliweran di pelupuk mataku. Hentikan! Aku ingat! Kumohon hentikan!

Aku tidak kuasa menahan air mataku, aku terisak. Sakit, dadaku sakit dan sesak. Kumohon, jangan hukum aku lebih dari ini. Aku mencintainya...aku ingat...

 _"Tangismu tidak akan membuka jalan untuk kalian berdua"_

"Apa...yang ha..rus...ku lakukan?" tanyaku terisak. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku.

 _"Perbedaan tidak harus diubah, terkadang perbedaan juga harus di tentang"_

"Apa...mak...sudmu?" ku seka air mata di pipiku.

 _"Pilihlah jalan hidupmu sendiri. Jangan pernah mengulang apa yang sudah Yin Yang lakukan dulu"_

"Tapi bukankah...hal itu sangat besar resikonya?"

 _"Ingatlah, kalian bukan mereka"_

"Tapi..."

 _"Yin yang hitam dan Yang yang putih. Keduanya tak selalu harus bersanding"_

"Mereka di ciptakan untuk saling mengisi..." lirihku.

 _"Ya, tapi mereka juga menyatu di dalam diri semua makhluk. Jika Yin dan Yang tidak menyatu, maka tidak akan ada Surga dan Neraka yang di dirikan untuk Adam dan Hawa"_

"Bukankah hanya akan berakhir menyakitkan?"

 _"Memang, tapi rasa sakit itu dapat teratasi. Bedakanlah antara ego dan nafsu. Sakit yang kalian hadapi akan ada saatnya menjadi kebahagiaan yang tidak Yin Yang dan Adam Hawa rasakan"_

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyaku putus asa.

 _"Tanyakan pada hatimu, pilihlah jalan hidupmu sendiri. Jangan munafik, karena kemunafikan hanya akan membawamu pada penyesalan"_

Aku menghirup nafas dalam, dan ku pejamkan mataku. Ku biarkan sisa air mataku mengering tertiup angin.

Aku sadar, kini aku berada dalam posisi _Yang_ dan dia dalam posisi _Yin_.

Yifan... _Yin_...nama yang ku teriakkan di dalam tidurku saat itu. Aku mengingatnya.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

 **To be continue**

 **Note** :

● **Nar** (nahr) = fire


	14. Chapter 14

**Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cast** : EXO Members and other with OC

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Fantasy Romance, Fluff, Hurt

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu  
1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin  
Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku  
Bagaimanapun dicari,  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

* * *

 _ **Brak!**_

Pintu kayu bercat coklat itu berdebam keras saat sook Leeteuk berdiri di depan pintu, tangan kanannya memancarkan cahaya keperakkan.

Sepasang matanya yang berwarna abu-abu bergerak memburu ke seluruh ruangan yang kosong, tak banyak barang-barang di dalamnya, hanya 2 buah lukisan abstrak yang tergantung di dinding, seperangkat meja kerja dan kursi, lemari rak buku besar, dan terdapat 2 lubang ventilasi di atas lemari.

Udara yang ada terasa agak dingin dan berat, seolah ruang kerja tersebut sudah lama tidak di huni dan di gunakan. Cahaya perak di tangan Leeteuk berangsur-angsur lenyap.

"Dia sudah tidak disini lagi" ucapnya, melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja tersebut.  
Jongin yang berjalan mengikutinya juga tak ketinggalan memperhatikan keseluruh ruangan. Tidak ada yang aneh, dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Pastinya dia tidak akan tetap disini Tuan" kata pemuda _tan_ tersebut.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, matanya masih berkeliaran ke seluruh ruangan, hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah peti kayu yang bercat hitam yang tidak terlalu besar, yang bersebelahan dengan lemari buku dan gantungan mantel.

"Peti apa itu?" tanyanya, berjalan mendekat.

"Biar saya yang membuka Tuan" kata Jongin.

Leeteuk berdiri mengambil jarak dari peti tersebut, sementara Jongin memegangi bagian atas peti. Mulutnya bergerak samar, merapal mantra seiring dengan tangan kanannya yang diatas peti mengeluarkan cahaya putih, lalu terdengar bunyi ' _Klak'_ dari peti tersebut.

Dengan sigap Jongin membuka peti, dan Leeteuk bergerak mendekat. Untuk beberapa detik mereka tak bersuara saat melihat isi peti yang penuh akan tumpukan bangau kertas.

"Apa ini?" pria manis itu mengernyit.

Jongin mengambil satu dari sekian banyak bangau kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya. Goresan tangan yang rapih menyapa matanya, sebuah rangkaian kalimat yang di tulis dengan tinta hitam. Kai mengangkat satu alisnya saat membacanya.

"Ini..." ia menggumam ragu. Leeteuk menoleh.

"Kau tahu?"

Jongin tampak tengah mengingat-ngingat, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Saya ingat, Tao sering bercerita jika dia selalu mimpi buruk" ujar Jongin.

"Ada hubungannya dengan kertas-kertas ini?"

"Ya, silahkan Tuan baca. Saya rasa mimpi buruk Tao itu di kirim dari bangau-bangau kertas ini" Jongin memberikan kertas yang di bawanya.

Leeteuk pun membaca tulisan tangan di kertas tersebut.

"Tao bilang mimpinya selalu _absurd_ , seperti yang ditulis di kertas itu"

 _― Gelap, pekat dan kabut ―_

"Tao sering bercerita padamu?" Leeteuk beralih menatap Jongin dan memberikan kertas tersebut.

"Setiap hari Tuan"

Pria manis itu menghela nafas kecil. "Kalau begitu terjawab sudah. _Dae_ yang mengirim mimpi-mimpi itu selama ini"

Jongin terdiam, menatap sedih pada setumpuk burung kertas di dalam peti. Ia tidak menyangka jika semua masalah itu kini bermuara pada satu hal, yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Kita kembali ke ruangan Siwon" ujar Leeteuk.

Ya, mereka harus segera melapor akan ruang kerja Kris yang telah di tinggalkan pemiliknya.

* * *

 _ **...in the jungle...**  
_

* * *

"Disini juga tidak ada Nona" suara lembut Luhan memecah keheningan di hutan belakang sekolah siang hari ini.

Sandara yang berdiri di dekat pohon mahoni yang berukuran paling besar tak bergeming. Semilir angin memainkan rambut hitam ikalnya, dengan mata menerawang seolah jiwanya tak beradi di dalam raganya, satu tangannya berpegangan pada pohon.

Dahan-dahan bergoyang ribut, menciptakan angin kencang, serangga-serangga berbicara, dan bunga-bunga berbisik. Fokus mata Sandara pun kembali, sosok cantik itu menghela nafas samar.

"Mereka juga tidak tahu" ucapnya lesu.

Luhan menatap berkeliling, pada pepohonan besar yang kokoh, banyak _sunbird_ singga pada dahannya, kicauan kecilnya seolah membawa berita, lalu mereka kembali terbang mencari dahan lain untuk di hinggapi.

"Mereka juga tidak melihat apapun di sekitar hutan" ucapnya, memalingkan wajah menatap pemimpin rasnya.

"Kira-kira kemana _Dae_ pergi?" tanyanya lirih.

"Nona..." ada keraguan di wajah Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara _Dae_ dan..." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya, namun Sandara cukup mengerti.

Wanita itu menghela nafas kecil, mendongak memandang langit yang berangsur menjadi jingga. "Takdir yang terulang kembali" ucapnya, menatap menerawang.

"Maksud anda?"

Sandara mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan. "Kau akan mengerti nanti"

Pemuda cantik itu mengangguk, memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertanya. Sandara melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pohon besar itu dan Luhan mengikuti.

Sepanjang jalan setapak di hutan itu, pepohonan dan bunga-bunga bergoyang menyapa mereka, _Dryad-dryad_ mengiringi langkah mereka, sementara _sunbird_ yang terbang rendah menyanyikan lagu yang merdu, membuat Sandara mengulas senyum melihatnya.

Namun suasana hangat yang menyenangkan itu mendadak lenyap saat mereka memasuki kawasan yang kering, pepohonan yang mati, tanpa kehidupan, seolah seperti semua jiwa telah tersedot habis.

Tampak rona sedih di wajah cantik Sandara, begitu pula Luhan yang menatap miris. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyakitkan.

"Bau busuk" komentar Sandara.

Mereka berdua mempercepat langkah, hari sudah semakin sore dan akan sangat tidak aman berada di dalam hutan yang banyak akan ancaman, baik dari hewan buas, dan makhluk malam lainnya.

Saat burung-burung terbang berkelompok mengarungi langit sore dengan suaranya yang khas, Sandara dan Luhan tiba di halaman belakang asrama _Jade Dormitory,_ melewati taman dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu-batu bulat yang mencabang menjadi dua karena tepat di tengah taman terdapat kolam ikan. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Sandara terhenti saat hendak melewati kolam ikan tersebut.

"Kau merasakannya Lulu?" tanya Sandara, tak lepas memandang pada kolam―di atasnya―padahal tidak ada apapun disana. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ya Nona"

Sandara membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kolam dengan kening berkerut. "Besar sekali energi disini" ia menggumam.

"Tapi kolam ini ' _kan_ pintu keluar-masuk kami Nona"

"Aku tahu, tapi kurasa tidak sekuat ini energinya. Kalau dibuka, bukankah ada pohon Oak disini?"

"Benar"

"...aku harus memberitahu Siwon" Sandara menggumam.

Wanita cantik itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda, dan Luhan mengikutinya.

Gagak berkoar di antara hembusan angin sore, menjadi musik pengiring penyambut malam yang serasi. Malam yang sebentar lagi akan menyambut hari, malam yang pekat, sepekat sepasang mata hitam kelam yang mengawasi dari atas atap bangunan kastil asrama.

* * *

 _ **At class room, monday 10.23 am**_

* * *

Helaan nafas meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil yang biasanya ceria dan selalu bersemangat itu kini sudah 4 hari tampak selalu lesu, bahkan apa yang Gurunya terangkan saat ini di depan kelas tak benar-benar di dengarnya.

Bola matanya sudah beberapa kali melirik kearah bangku yang kosong beberapa hari ini, bangku yang berada barisan paling depan pada deret ke 3 dari pintu kelas. Bangku Tao. Dan 3 bangku di belakang―berdekatan dengan bangkunya―yang juga 4 hari yang biasa di tempati Chanyeol ketika pemuda tampan itu membolos dari kelasnya.

Sungguh hari-hari yang menguras tenaga. Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas saat lonceng istirahat berbunyi nyaring, dan pelajaranpun di hentikan untuk 30 menit ke depan.

Para siswa berbondong keluar, membawa serta buku pelajaran selanjutnya sekaligus menuju kelas yang lain. Tak ketinggalan si mungil Kyungsoo, dengan tak bersemangat pemuda bermata bulat itu membuka mejanya dan mengambil beberapa buku di dalam laci.

"Kyungie!" suara berat Jongin menyapa di ruang kelas yang hampir kosong.

Kyungsoo menoleh sembari menutup mejanya kembali.

"Ada apa? Kenapa panik begitu?" tanyanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ke Ruang Kesehatan! Tolong gantikan aku sebentar!" ujarnya.

"Ada apa?" ia mulai ikut panik.

"Pemimpin _Drow_ berusaha membuka dimensi waktu yang ada di kolam ikan!"

"Tapi Kai―"

"Sekarang!"

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu pun berlari menjauh dari pintu kelas, dan dengan tergesa Kyungsoo meletakkan bukunya kembali ke meja dan berlari keluar kelas.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi namun ia harus segera menuju Ruang Kesehatan, apapun maksud dari apa yang di katakan Jongin tadi ia yakin jika hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Beberapa anak menatapnya kebingungan, berlari di sepanjang lorong bukanlah hal yang wajar. Suasana di sekitar pun semakin sepi dan hanya beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang, memang lorong yang menuju Ruang Kesehatan tidak pernah ramai, selain letaknya yang agak ke belakang, juga banyak ruang yang tak terpakai.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu Ruang Kesehatan dengan tergesa, sosok kecil Xiumin yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang Tao, menoleh kaget. Wajah manis sahabatnya yang terbaring di ranjang tersebut terlihat agak pucat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi _sunbae_?" tanya Kyungsoo, mendekat ke ranjang, berdiri di sebelah Xiumin.

"Tuan Heechul berusaha membuka pintu dimensi lain yang ada di kolam ikan" kata Xiumin cemas.

"Pintu dimensi?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Disana pintu untuk kami keluar-masuk, tapi semalam Nona Sandara bilang kalau ada energi lain disana, ada dimensi lain yang saling berhubungan"

"Lalu kenapa _Drow_ itu membuka paksa?"

"Dia mencari _Dae_ "

"Dia pikir _Dae_ ada di dalam sana?"

Xiumin mengangguk. "Tujuannya selama ini adalah Tao, dan kami rasa dia berhasil membawa Tao ke alam bawah sadar, kami yakin kalau _Dae_ juga ada disana"

"Itu artinya...kalau memang energi dari dimensi yang berbeda itu ada, berarti saat ini Tao ada di dalam sana?"

"Iya, akan fatal akibatnya kalau dibuka paksa. Disana Tao tidak berkekuatan, dan energi satu-satunya ada di kolam tersebut, kalau dibuka paksa energi itu akan hilang dan otomatis Tao bisa terkurung selamanya didalam sana dan tubuhnya akan mati karena tidak ada energi"

"Tapi bagaimana bi―"

"Di kolam itu terdapat pohon Oak, pohon itu keramat untuk kaumku, semua energi datang dari sana dan pohon itu menghubungkan dimensi satu ke dimensi lainnya"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Itu artinya sahabatnya sedang terancam saat ini. Pantas saja tadi Jongin sangat panik.

"Kekuatan _Drow_ sangat besar, semoga mereka bisa mengatasinya" ucap Xiumin, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebisanya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah memahami penjelasan dari senironya.

"Ugh..." rintihan lirih tersebut membuat Xiumin dan Kyungsoo menoleh serempak ke belakang punggung mereka.

"Di...mana...ini?" tanya suara parau khas bangun tidur.

"Baekie!" desis Xiumin.

Pemuda berpipi tembam itupun beranjak menuju ranjang Baekhyun. Akhirnya pemuda cantik itu tersadar.

Kyungsoo kembali memandang wajah pucat Tao saat mendengar suara Xiumin yang tengah bicara dengan Baekhyun. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kantong kecil dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong tersebut.

Sebuah batu berbentuk tetesan air mata, ukurannya kecil dan berwarna ungu yang pekat. Kyungsoo meletakkan batu tersebut ke telapak tangan kanan Tao dan menggenggamkannya.

"Kuharap _Sapphire_ ini bisa membantumu bertahan Tao" bisiknya sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **In...**_

Aku melihat burung-burung cantik yang berwarna-warni itu bertambah semakin banyak, suara mereka merdu, membuat bunga-bunga yang ada disini ikut bernyanyi, dan dahan-dahan pohon bergoyang. Aku tersenyum simpul melihat mereka, aku betah berada disini, disini nyaman dan tenang.

Pohon Oak yang saat ini ku jadikan sandaran juga menyenangkan, _Dryad_ yang mendiami pohon ini tak hentinya mengajakku bicara, _Dryad_ yang manis. Tapi anehnya aku tidak melihat kolam ikan itu lagi, padahal masih banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan tapi kolam itu telah lenyap. Aku tidak tahu, atau mungkin kolam itu ada hanya untuk membantuku memperjelas ini semua?

Aku menghela nafas pelan, membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambutku. Sampai detik ini aku belum bertemu dengannya, apa rencananya? Entah kenapa aku juga tidak ingin terbangun, aku ingin memperjelas semua ini, aku ingin memperjelas rasa di hatiku.

Aku hendak mengangkat tanganku, dan kurasakan ada sesuatu di telapak tangan kananku, belum sempat aku melihatnya, benda itu sudah jatuh ke rumput. Aku mengernyit, ku tegakkan punggungku tak lagi bersandar pada pohon. Ku pungut benda itu, sebuah batu berukuran kecil dan berwarna ungu pekat.

Aku mendongak melihat dedaunan pohon yang lebat, apa jatuh dari atas? Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun.  
Ku perhatikan sekali lagi dengan alis bertaut. Kalau di perhatikan batu ini seperti _Sapphire_. Atau jangan-jangan ini memang _Sapphire_?

Aku tahu kegunaan batu ini dari Kyungie, tapi kenapa bisa batu ini ada disini? Atau jangan-jangan dia...

" _Mereka semua menyayangimu ya"_ suara berat yang ku kenal.

Aku menoleh cepat ke sisi kiriku, kemudian berdiri dan ku genggam batunya erat. Dadaku berdebar mendengar suara rumput yang di pijak, aku menelan ludah karena mendadak tenggorokan ku kering. Aku menahan nafas melihat Tuan Kris muncul dari belakang pohon dan kini menatapku dengan senyuman tipis.

 _"Tuan..."_ aku mendesis. Lidahku tiba-tiba kelu saat melihatnya.

Rasa sakit dan sesak itu kembali muncul. Berkelebat bayangan saat ia di ikat pada pohon Oak, mengingatnya di serang dengan brutal dan darahnya yang mengenaiku, melihatnya sekarat di depan mataku.

Dulu.

Semua itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan air mataku.  
Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kami kembali hidup dengan sosok yang sama? Dadaku sesak mengingatnya, semakin terasa sakit karena aku mencintainya.

Sebuah tangan mengangkat daguku, membuatku menatap matanya yang tajam, jarinya mengusap air mata di pipiku.

 _"Kau mengingat ku?"_ tanyanya, aku mengangguk pelan.

" _Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku lagi?"_

Aku menggeleng cepat. _"A-aku...aku menyukaimu, jangan pergi"_ kataku, kembali menangis.

 _"Aku juga, aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku kembali"_ sorot matanya melembut.

Kris menarik tubuhku dan kini aku berada dalam pelukannya. Aku menangis, memeluknya erat. Aku merindukannya, dan aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, saat tubuh yang ku peluk ini tercabik. Dulu.

Ku rasakan kecupan di kepalaku, pelukannya semakin erat. Hangat. Aku ingin terus seperti ini.

 _"Jangan menangis"_ ucapnya, melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mataku.

 _"Ke-kenapa...kau menyakiti mereka?"_ tanyaku, pandanganku agak buram karena air mata.

 _"Aku hanya ingin membuat pemimpin mu itu tidak sadar akan tujuanku. Karena pasti dia akan menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan mu"_ ujarnya tajam, ku lihat ada keinginan yang besar di matanya.

 _"Tapi tidak harus melukai mereka 'kan?"_ tanyaku getir, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak terima dia membuat Chanyeol- _hyung_ , Baekie- _sunbae_ dan Tuan Jongdae tak sadarkan diri. Kris tersenyum tipis.

 _"Park Chanyeol hanya ku jadikan tawanan, aku sama sekali tidak berminat memakan jiwanya"_

 _"Lalu kenapa?"_

 _"Untuk membuka identitasku padamu, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya"_

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Itu karena aku yang terlalu lamban, sama saat aku melihatnya di di pohon itu. Aku lambat, sampai melihatnya mati di depanku pun aku tidak juga menyadari perasaanku.

 _"...saat itu, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu, aku hanya ingin mendapatkanmu, tapi mereka lebih dulu menyerangku"_ ujarnya dengan suara lebih lembut. Sorot matanya tidak lagi angkuh.

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan buku itu?"_ tanyaku.

 _"Ada padaku, tapi percayalah bukan buku itu yang ku inginkan"_

Aku mengangguk kecil, ku tundukkan kepalaku tidak kuat menatap matanya lebih lama.

 _"Akan ku berikan buku itu padamu, dan jiwa Chanyeol akan ku lepas"_ ia membelai pipiku lembut, ku tegakkan kepalaku cepat.

 _"Sungguh?"_

Kris mengangguk. _"Dengan satu syarat"_

Syarat?

"Apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **...at park dormitory...**_

* * *

BLHAAR!

Sosok semampai Heechul terhempas kuat hingga menabrak sebuah pohon besar di taman itu.

Siwon berusaha mengatur nafas yang ngos-ngosan, mata _aquamarine_ nya berkilat tajam, kedua tangannya bercahaya dan mengeluarkan kilat. Heechul bangkit berdiri dengan memegangi dadanya, menatap Siwon dengan penuh kebencian. Pria itu meludahkan darah di mulutnya, lalu menghentakan kakinya ke tanah, sosoknya pun hilang.

Siwon menghela nafas, cahaya di kedua tangannya lenyap. Ia memutar kepala, memandang kolam ikan di belakangnya yang kini di lingkupi lingkaran transparan berwarna putih pudar yang di ciptakan oleh Luhan dan Jongin yang menyatukan kekuatan.

"Cepatlah kembali..." gumamnya, menatap sedih pada kolam ikan.

 **To be continue**

Nb: gw pake _Sapphire_ soalnya itu batu kelahiran Tao(2 Mei/Taurus) :]

■ Info ■

● Taurus(20April-20Mei)  
\- Batu kelahiran: Sapphire, Amber, Turqouise/Pyrus, Blood Coral, Emerald/Zamrud  
\- Batu Planet: Emerald/Zamrud, Aventurine  
\- Batu Keberuntungan: Sapphire, Diamond/Intan

● Sapphire: Dapat menjernihkan pikiran, meningkatkan kedamian, kebahagiaan serta meningkatkan motivasi. Dipercaya dapat menolak bala.

Daaaannn…maaf buat yang nungguin _Adore_ , gw belum bisa update _Adore_ karena gw belum bikin _draf next part_ nya, gw kurang afdol klo posting ff yang belum dibikin _next part_ nya. So, sabar ya, gw juga lagi bikin ff lain soalnya, ngebet pengen bikin tuh ff :3

 _Skylar.K_


	15. Chapter 15 END

**PART END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dust Grains**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/Taoris

 **Cast** : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Xi Luhan, EXO Members and other with OC

 **Genre** : Drama Life, Fantasy Romance, Fluff, Hurt

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,_

 _Semuanya hanya untukmu_

 _1000 burung kertas,_

 _1000 ketulusan hatiku,_

 _Beterbangan di dalam angin_

 _Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,_

 _Melewati sungai perak,_

 _Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?_

 _Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,_

 _Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu,_

 _Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,_

 _Menambah kerinduan di hatiku_

 _Bagaimanapun dicari,_

 _Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..._

* * *

 _ **School medical room, Monday 11.08 am**_

"Bagaimana keadaan anda Tuan?"

Suara ramah Siwon menciptakan suasana yang lebih ringan di dalam ruangan pada hari yang beranjak siang ini.

Jongdae yang masih berbaring di ranjang beralih menatap pria tampan itu yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya, di sebelahnya berdiri sosok tinggi Zhoumi.

"...lumayan, kepala saya terasa pusing" katanya lemas.

"Kau Bakehyun?" Siwon memutar kepalanya menatap pada pemuda mungil yang duduk bersandar pada ranjang―di belakangnya. Karena saat ini ia berdiri membelakangi ranjang pemuda cantik itu.

Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu mengangguk lemah.

"...lumayan Tuan" sahutnya pelan.

"Tuan Jongdae dan Baekhyun masih membutuhkan istirahat Tuan" kata Zhoumi.

"Ya, memang. Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol, Yixing?" Siwon sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, agar Lay yang duduk di samping ranjang Chanyeol mendengarnya.

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu menatap sendu pada wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sepucat dinding.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan bangun Tuan" jawabnya.

"Lalu Tao?" tanya Siwon pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping ranjang pemuda bermata Panda itu.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda juga Tuan" ucapnya, terpancar jelas kecemasan yang amat sangat pada sorot matanya.

Siwon menghela nafas, memandang satu persatu wajah yang ada di Ruang Kesehatan. Sosok Joonmyun yang telah pulih tampak berdiri gamang di samping Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Tuan" panggilnya, bola matanya bergerak menatap sang Direktur Sekolah.

"Apa?"

"Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?" tanyanya, ekspresi wajahnya sulit di tebak.

Siwon terdiam, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang ada disana, terkecuali Jongdae yang sudah menutup matanya dan telah berada di alam mimpi. Ya, pria itu membutuhkan cukup istirahat.

"Kita tidak tahu, _Dae_ sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan atau belum. Tidak ada yang tahu" sahut Sandara, wajah cantiknya tampak sedih.

"Semoga dengan bangunnya Tao nanti, semua ini akan dapat segera di akhiri" sahut Leeteuk, yang berdiri bersandar pada pintu dengan mendekap kedua tangannya di dada.

"Maaf jika saya lancang" Jongin buka mulut, kini perhatian semua orangpun beralih padanya, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang menyimak obrolan mereka dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

"Ada apa Kai?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa Tao akan bangun?" tanyanya getir.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sandara menyahut, memicingkan mata menatap pemuda _tan_ itu.

"Maksud saya..." Jongin meremas tangannya gugup.

"Bukankah _Dae_ mengincar Tao? Kalau saat ini dia berhasil membawa Tao ke dimensi yang lain apa mungkin Tao dapat bangun?" kata Joonmyun melanjutkan kalimat Jongin yang terhenti.

Sandara beralih menatap pemuda itu, sorot matanya melunak. Ya, ia menyadari hal itu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membuatnya bangun, apapun caranya" desis Siwon, memalingkan tatapannya keluar jendela yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah ranjang Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Menatap langit biru, tepat saat beberapa _Sunbird_ terbang mengarungi angkasa.

"Saya rasa semua ini tidak akan berjalan lancar" kata Kyungsoo, tak lepas menatap wajah tidur Tao yang damai.

Semua orang yang ada disana mendengarnya, namun karena Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat ranjang Tao yang berada paling ujung di ruangan tersebut, tidak ada satupun yang dapat melihatnya.

"Saya rasa setelah ini semuanya akan menjadi berat, terutama untuk Tao" ucapnya lagi.

Tentu pemuda bermata bulat itu tidak lupa akan pertanyaan Tao tempo hari tentang apa yang di rasakannya.

"Saya mendapat firasat buruk" desisnya, lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Hening. Ruang Kesehatan itu mendadak sunyi, detak jarum jam menguasai ruang. Sosok manis Lay menghela nafas, ia pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Cahaya keemasan muncul dari tangannya, sinar putih yang mengalir dari tangan dan menjalar ke tangan Chanyeol tampak seperti aliran listrik. Untuk saat ini, hanya inilah yang dapat ia lakukan. Membagi sedikit energinya agar raga pemuda itu tidak kosong.

Namun samar ia merasakan jari-jari panjang itu bergerak lemah, Lay terdiam menatap jemari Chanyeol yang kini bergerak.

"Tuan! Jari Chanyeol bergerak!" serunya memalingkan wajah kearah tirai putih dan kembali menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan harap-harap cemas.

Wajah pucat pasi itu berangsur-angsur memudar, saat Siwon menghambur ke samping ranjang, berdiri tepat di sebelah Lay. Semua orang di Ruang Kesehatan berkumpul di ranjang Chanyeol, tegang melihat kelopak mata pemuda itu yang kini bergerak-gerak.

Waktu seolah berjalan lambat ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka dan pupil mata berwarna hitam menatap langit-langit kamar dengan samar, karena sudah terhitung beberapa hari mata elang itu tertutup rapat.

"Tao!" suara Kyungsoo membuat Siwon menatap pada kain putih yang menjadi pembatas.

Leeteuk yang berada paling dekat menyibak kain tersebut dan membuat orang-orang yang berkumpul di ranjang Chanyeol dapat melihat pada pemuda manis pemilik sepasang _Onyx_ itu yang kini membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Tao..." desis Kyungsoo, harap-harap cemas menatap sahabatnya itu. Ada kelegaan luar biasa yang dirasakannya saat berkantung mata itu memalingkan wajahnya perlahan dan kini menoleh pada kain putih yang masih setengah menutupi.

"Yeol- _hyung_..." desisnya, meremat lemah batu _Sapphire_ di tangannya.

"Chanyeol baru saja sadar" kata Kyungsoo.

Tao mengulum senyum tipis dibibir pucatnya, terlalu lemah untuk mengartikan jika itu adalah sebuah senyuman.

Dia menepati janjinya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _22.36 pm_

"Jadi...kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Siwon, suara renyahnya mengurai suasana canggung yang aneh.

Mata _aquamarine_ nya tak lepas menatap murid kesayangannya yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Tao mengangguk kecil, masih menunduk menatap tangannya yang berada di pangkuannya, ia duduk bersandar dengan nyaman di sandaran ranjang, dengan takut-takut sepasang _Onyx_ nya miliknya melirik pada Siwon berdiri di sisi kanan ranjangnya.

"Dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya, bola matanya bergerak menelisik wajah tampan Siwon.

"Maksud Tuan?"

"Dia mengincarmu ' _kan_? Apa dia mendapatkannya?"

Tao kembali terdiam, bibirnya seolah merekat kuat. Ia kembali menunduk, karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan pemimpinnya itu.

Hening kemudian. Siwon menghelap nafas pendek, ia menengok pada kain pembatas di belakangnya dan membuka sedikit kain tersebut, menatap sosok Chanyeol yang sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Begitu pula dengan Chen dan Baekhyun, itu artinya tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkan mu" ucapnya, menutup kembali kain pembatas itu dan menatap Tao.

"Apapun yang di katakannya padamu, tidak akan ku biarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia akan berhadapan denganku" tegasnya masih dengan suara lembut.

"Tuan...tahu akan hal ini?" tanya Tao nyaris berbisik.

"Para leluhur yang memberitahu ku. Karena itu aku meminjamkan perkamen itu dengan tujuan kau akan mengerti, seperti apa posisimu"

Diam lagi. Tao meremas tangannya, seolah oksigen di ruangan ini menipis dan membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau _Elf_ yang pintar, jadi aku tidak akan meragukanmu. Apapun itu yang sudah ia katakan padamu, aku percaya kau akan memikirkannya dengan matang" kata Siwon mengelus kepala Tao pelan.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, aku tidak mau membuatmu terlalu lelah" lanjutnya, di jawab anggukan kecil oleh Tao.

Siwon tersenyum tipis lalu melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari samping ranjang Tao.

Tepat saat pria itu memegang _handle_ pintu, Ruki mengangkat wajahnya cepat, teringat akan suatu hal yang penting.

"Tuan!" panggilnya, mencegah Siwon yang akan membuka pintu. Pria itu menoleh.

" _Dae_ bilang, buku itu dia sembunyikan di dalam hutan" ujarnya gugup, membalas tatapan Siwon.

"Hutan?" ulangnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Tao mengangguk.

"Dia tidak mengincar buku itu"

"Karena dia sudah bertemu denganmu" desis Siwon. "...ya, baiklah kita bicarakan hal ini besok, sekarang istirahatlah"

"..baik"

Direktur Sekolah yang tampan itu melemparkan senyum tipis dan keluar dari Ruang Kesehatan. Tao menghela nafas, duduk bersandar kembali dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun meski jelas ia tidak dapat melakukan hal itu.

 _Cklek_

Tao kembali membuka matanya, mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian di tutup kembali lalu suara langkah yang menuju kearahnya. Hingga sosok Kyungsoo dan Jongin muncul, mengembangkan senyum tipis di bibirnya tapi kemudian ia mengernyit melihat raut wajah Jongin yang tampak berbeda.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Jongin meletakkan tangannya di pipi sahabatnya itu dan mencubitnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak cemas ha? Apa saja yang kau lakukan di alam mimpi?" cerca Jongim, mencubit pipi Tao gemas sekaligus lega.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu menepis tangan Jongin lalu mengusap pipinya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Sakit tau" dumelnya.

"Ini pesananmu" Kyungsoo meletakkan buku bersampul hitam ke pangkuan Tao.

" _Thanks_ " desisnya, tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, memperhatikan Tao yang tengah membuka buku tersebut.

"Memang ada apa di buku itu?" tanya Jongin, Tao menggeleng pelan, matanya tak lepas menatap paragraf yang tertulis dibuku.

"Ada bagian yang belum sempat kubaca" ucapnya, matanya bergerak menyusuri baris demi baris.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bertatapan, entah kenapa kedua pemuda itu dengan kompak memeluk Tao yang membuat si pemuda _Panda_ berjingkat kaget. Pemuda manis itu kebingungan menengok ke kanan-kirinya, pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya.

"Kenap―"

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pergi lagi" ujar Jongin pelan.

Untuk beberapa detik Tao terdiam mematung, namun sedetik setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar. Meski begitu matanya tidak lepas membaca paragraf yang ada pada bukunya.

 _Apapun itu, ia telah memiliki semua yang ia inginkan..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hall, Tuesday 06.35 am**_

Suasana ramai aula pagi ini menghidupkan kembali semangat beberapa siswa yang sudah beberapa hari berada didalam 'masalah' yang sangat menguras tenaga, waktu dan pikiran. Banyak siswa senang melihat kehadiran Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang pagi ini hadir untuk mengikuti sarapan bersama, tak sedikit dari mereka yang bertanya kemana mereka pergi selama 4 hari lamanya.

Meski Chanyeol tampak masih pucat, pemuda itu terlihat bersemangat seperti biasa, berada di tengah-tengah lingkup yang sudah seharusnya membuatnya lega dan senang, karena telah melewati masa-masa berat yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menimpa dirinya. Lalu Baekhyun, pemuda cantik itu pagi ini bergabung dengan 'kelompok' Tao di meja makan, duduk bersebelahan dengan Xiumin asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Seperti tidak lagi menjadi suatu masalah untuk Kyungsoo, mengingat dulu kedua pemuda itu tidak pernah akur. Di balik semua peristiwa selalu ada hal baik bukan?

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, anggota Dewan Siswa berada dalam satu meja dengan 'kelompok' Tao, tidak ada yang special memang namun keakraban yang terjalin pagi ini membuat suasana menjadi hangat. Terlebih untuk Tao, pemuda manis itu kembali menjadi si pemuda _Panda_ yang apa adanya, tak sedikitpun tergambar tekanan ataupun kesedihan di wajahnya, tapi siapa yang dapat menduga jika pemuda manis itu masih harus menuntaskan masalah yang di hadapinya?

"Mr. Zhoumi dantang" desis Kyungsoo memberitahu teman-temannya, beberapa anak yang ada di deret itupun menutup mulut dan memandang pada sosok tampan kepala sekolah mereka.

Sosok Zhoumi melenggang masuk bersama seorang pria asing bertubuh tegap, berambut hitam pendek yang mengenakkan setelan hitam yang rapi. Pria bertubuh tanggung itu memalingkan wajahnya dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan _Onyx_ Tao yang memang tengah memperhatikannya berjalan menuju mimbar.

Zhoumi mengulum senyum tipis dan dibalas senyuman pula oleh Tao, tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan ' _Selamat kembali ke sekolah_ '.

"Apa itu guru baru?" tanya Xiumin agak berbisik.

"Mungkin" Lay menaikkan bahunya samar.

 _Deja vu_ , belum lama mereka mengalami hal ini dan kini kembali terulang dengan orang yang berbeda. Tentu, Tao tidak melupakan saat pertama mereka bertatap muka.

Akankah hal itu menjadi kenangan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Classroom, 09.48 am**_

"Hari ini Madam Jac tidak hadir"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tadi saat ke toilet aku mendengar percakapan Mr. Siwon dan Tuan Earl"

"Syukurlah, aku selamat hari ini"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku lupa tidak membawa tugas darinya"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Madam Jac tidak hadir?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sakit"

"Semoga"

"Hussh!"

"Kau dengar itu Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis-gadis yang asyik menggobrol itu pada Tao yang duduk manis di bangkunya―berhadapan. Karena kini ia berdiri di depan meja sahabat _Panda_ nya itu.

"..."

"Kamu beruntung jadi tidak akan kena hukuman Madam Jac" imbuhnya.

"..."

"Tao?" Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya memperhatikan Tao yang tengah melamun menatap keluar jendela kelas dengan menopang dagu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir kucing berwarna segar itu, pikirannya jauh melayang ke angkasa, kembali mengulang 'kenangan' yang tercipta di alam bawah sadarnya tempo hari. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas, pemuda bermata bulat itu melompat kecil untuk duduk di atas meja Tao.

"Ada yang tidak kamu ceritakan padaku?" tanyanya, menengok pada sahabat kecilnya.

Tao yang tersadar dari lamunannya mengerjap, dan memutar kepalanya kedepan, menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di mejanya dengan tubuh serong ke arahnya.

"Kamu sudah dapat jawaban dari perasaanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Tao duduk bersandar.

"...mungkin sudah" jawabnya pelan.

"Mungkin?"

Tao terdiam, kembali melemparkan pandangan ke langit biru di luar sana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian?" Kyungsoo tampak penasaran.

Tao pun beralih menatap sahabatnya itu. "Siapa yang tahu tentang takdir?" tanyanya balik.

"Kenapa kau jadi bertanya balik?" Kyungsoo mengernyit protes. Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tahu Kyung?" Tao tersenyum timpang.

"Tidak, apa?"

"Hidupku sangat sempurna, aku memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang baik, banyak yang peduli padaku. Menurud mu, apa yang harus aku cari?"

Kyungsoo tampak sedang berpikir kemudian mengangkat bahu samar.

"Apa aku salah kalau aku mempertahankan apa yang ku inginkan?"

"...tidak, kita berhak memperjuangkan hal itu. Kenapa?"

Tao hanya tersenyum tipis. "Itu yang ku lakukan, memperjuangkan apa yang ada disini, karena itu aku bisa terbangun"

"Lalu...kemana dia pergi?" Kyungsoo mengecilkan suaranya.

"Siapa yang tahu dia kemana" jawab Tao tak kalah pelan.

Kyungsoo terdiam, bukannya ia berprasangka pada sahabatnya itu, hanya saja ia merasa ada yang aneh. Yang ia tak tahu apa itu, namun tergambar jelas, hatinya gelisah.

"Ta―"

"Tao!" suara nyaring di depan pintu kelas membuat Tao dan Kyungsoo menoleh kompak.

Tuan Zac yang berdiri di depan pintu memberi isyarat pada pemuda yang di panggilnya itu mendekat, Tao bangkit berdiri menuju pintu kelas. "Ya Tuan?" tanyanya setelah berdiri di hadapan pria berwajah tirus itu.

"Tuan Siwon memanggilmu ke ruangannya" kata Tuan Zac.

"Ah, baik"

Pria itupun berbalik dan meninggalkan kelas, Tao menghela nafas pendek.

 _Sudah waktunya..._

"Tao!" Kyungsoo melompat turun dari meja, Tao berbalik.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ruangan Tuan Siwon, kenapa?"

Pemuda bermata bulat terdiam untuk beberapa detik, kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya.

"Kau bawa _Sapphire_ nya?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, lalu merogoh saku celananya, menunjukkan batu berwarna merah violet berukuran kecil. Kyungsoo mengambil batu itu dan meletakkan batu lain―di genggamannya―di telapak tangan Tao.

" _Sapphire_ nya aku ambil, kau bawa yang ini" ujarnya, Tao mengamati batu berbentuk bulat dengan warna hijau kebiruan yang cantik.

"Itu _Alexandrite_ , batu keberuntunganku, bawalah semoga kau juga beruntung" kata Kyungsoo, Tao beralih menatapnya lalu menggenggam batu di tangannya itu.

" _Thanks_ " desisnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku ke ruangan Tuan Siwon dulu" ucap Tao seraya menyimpan _Alexandrite_ ke saku celananya dan berbalik untuk beranjak.

"Tempatmu adalah disini, jangan lupakan itu!" kata Kyungsoo lantang pada Tao yang sudah menjauh dari kelas.

Pemuda itu menoleh, ia tersenyum tipis. Namun entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa senyum Tao tersebut berbeda dari senyumnya yang sebelumnya.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia meremas _Amethyst_ di tangannya.

* * *

 _ **...at director's room...**_

* * *

"Tidak ada satupun yang akan ikut, mengerti?" Siwon menatap tajam pada kedua _Quendi_ yang menghadapnya.

"Tapi Tuan―"

"Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian" potongnya cepat, kembali membungkam Joonmyun.

Pria tampan itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan melewati Joonmyun dan Lay menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tepat saat Tao yang berada di depan pintu akan membukanya, pemuda mungil itu tersentak kecil.

"T-tuan memanggil saya?" tanya pemuda _Panda_ itu, Siwon mengangguk dan menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Kita ke hutan, Leeteuk dan Sandara sudah berada disana" kata Siwon.

"Ah...baik"

Kedua orang berbeda usia itupun melangkahkan kaki mereka menyusuri lorong, membiarkan hening melingkupi di tiap langkah, hanya suara angin dan cicitan kecil _Sunbird_ yang tanpa lelah bermain di angkasa.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di hutan belakang sekolah yang tak terjamah oleh manusia. Dan sosok Leeteuk dan Sandara pun terlihat berada di dalam hutan, tepat di dekat sebuah bunga raksasa berwarna biru.

"Bagaimana?" Siwon menatap kedua pemimpin itu bergantian.

"Kami tidak merasakannya" sahut Sandara, sibuk memperhatikan pepohonan sekitar.

"Kau yakin dia tidak berbohong padamu?" tanya Siwon menengok ke sisi kirinya menatap Tao.

"Saya yakin, dia menepati janjinya membebaskan Chanyeol- _sunbae_ " jawab Tao dengan suara pelan.

 _Membebaskan?_

Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya. Murid kesayangannya itu melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri jalan setapak yang dibuat secara alami oleh hewan-hewan penghuni hutan. Dan ketiga pemimpin itupun mengikuti Tao yang terus berjalan, semakin memasuki hutan lebih dalam.

Sunbird terbang berputar di atas pepohonan, mengiringi langkah mereka, para tumbuhan bergoyang menyapa ketiga pemimpin yang ada disana. Jalan setapak itu menuju pada sebuah pohon Sakura yang sangat besar, bunganya lebat dan akar pohonnya sampai merayap keluar.

"Sakura?" desis Leeteuk, mengernyit memandang pohon itu.

"Buku itu ada disini?" tanya Siwon, kembali menoleh pada Tao. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Ada yang menghuni, energinya besar sekali" Sandara menggumam, menatap takjub pada pohon cantik di depannya.

"Pantas kalian tidak merasakannya" ucap Siwon seraya berjalan mendekat.

Tao menelan ludah, ia mendadak tegang melihat Siwon yang kini berdiri di depan pohon sakura. Pria tampan itu meletakkan tangannya pada pohon, merasakan energi besar yang mendiami pohon tersebut dengan mata terpejam.

Siwon membuka matanya kembali dan seketika tubuhnya mematung, matanya tak berkedip melihat sebuah tombak transparan tepat berada di depan mata kanannya dengan jarak beberapa mili. Bayangan seorang berambut panjang, wanita yang menghuni pohon sakura, menatapnya tajam dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna violet.

" _Hanya Tao yang boleh mendekat_ " geram sosok transparan itu.

Siwon memundurkan wajahnya perlahan, melirik pada Tao dan memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu mendekat. Dengan langkah perlahan ia bergerak mundur, masih mengawasi wanita berambut panjang yang sebagian tubuhnya berada di dalam pohon.

"Tuan?" panggil Tao ragu.

"Mendekatlah" kata Siwon.

Tao mendekat dengan wajah tegang, dan Siwon berdiri dengan jarak sekitar setengah meter dari pohon. Pemuda manis itu kini berdiri berhadapan dengan jiwa pohon sakura, yang tengah menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan tajam.

" _Kau Tao_?" tanya jiwa pohon sakura itu. Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, aku Tao"

Jiwa pohon sakura itu tersenyum, tombak yang dibawanya pun lenyap.

" _Baumu manis, seperti apa katanya"_

"Katanya?" desis Siwon, menautkan alisnya.

"A..apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Tao gugup pada jiwa pohon sakura itu.

" _Letakkan kedua tanganmu di pohon dan pejamkan matamu_ "

"Itu saja?"

" _Ya"_

Tao memutar kepalanya, menatap Siwon yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu mengangguk kecil dan Tao kembali menghadap ke depan.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ragu, memegang pohon dan dengan menghembuskan nafas pelan ia memejamkan mata. Yang ada angin bertiup kencang, gumpalan kapas berwarna abu-abu menghiasi langit luas. Sandara menengadah menatap langit yang mendadak mendung dengan alis bertaut.

Bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Ta―"

 _ **BLHAAAARRR!**_

Petir menyambar pohon sakura itu, membelanya menjadi 2, membuat ketiga pemimpin yang ada disana refleks melindungi diri dengan menciptakan perisai transparan. Dan Tao refleks melindungi kepalanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, matanya terpejam erat, namun sedetik kemudian ia membuka mata perlahan.

Ia mematung melihat gumpalan asap yang bergerak berputar melingkupinya, menjadi dinding antara ia dan ketiga pemimpin ras _Elf_ ―di luar gumpalan asap. Tao menunduk menatap tangan kanannya yang kini telah mencengkram buku tua bersampul cokelat yang selama ini mereka cari-cari.

Tepat saat ia akan mengamati buku itu, kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri di depannya membuatnya mengangkat wajah cepat. Sepasang _Onyx_ nya menatap pria tinggi bersurai pirang gelap yang sangat tampan, yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

 _" _Kris..."__ desis Tao, ada kelegaan yang luar biasa menatap wajah tampan pria yang di cintainya itu.

 _" _Aku datang menjemputmu"__ suara _baritone_ yang tenang dan lembut, tak mengalahkan gemuruh suara langit dan angin yang berhembus kencang.

Hari yang di katakan telah tiba, Tao kembali mengulang ingatan saat mereka bicara di dimensi yang lain.

.

.

 _" _Akan ku berikan buku itu padamu, dan jiwa Chanyeol akan ku lepas"__

 _" _Sungguh?"__

 _" _Dengan satu syarat"__

 _" _Apa?"__

 _" _Kamu ikut denganku"__

 _" _Ikut denganmu?"__

 _" _Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang tidak satu orangpun dapat menentang kita"__

 _" _...aku harus meninggalkan mereka?"__

 _" _Bukankah kamu mencintaiku?"__

 _" _Tentu saja aku mencintaimu"__

 _" _Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku"__

 _" _...disana, tidak akan ada yang menentang kita?"__

 _" _Ya"__

 _" _Aku ikut, aku ingin bersamamu"__

 _" _Kalau begitu datanglah ke hutan, pada pohon sakura satu-satunya yang di hutan belakang, buku itu ku simpan disana, dan saat itu aku menjemputmu"__

 **.**

 **.**

Kini pria pemilik obsidian coklat gelap itu telah berada di hadapanny, menatapnya lembut dengan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir plumnya.

Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Tao beralih menatap tangan kokoh itu, dan tanpa ragu menyambutnya―mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Siwon yang melihat hal itu membelalakan mata, menatap geram pada sosok Kris.

"HADAPI AKU!" teriaknya marah.

Tak ada jawaban, mereka―Kris―seolah tak mendengar apapun. Dan sekeras apapun Leeteuk dan Sandara mencoba menghancurkan gumpalan asap yang terus berputar seperti badai itu, tetap tak membuahkan hasil, yang ada kekuatan mereka tertelan lenyap.

"TAO!"

Angin berhembus melenyapkan suara Siwon.

Tao menunduk saat Kris menggenggam tangannya erat, menarik tubuhnya kini merapat pada pria tinggi itu. Sejurus ia mengangkat wajah menatap Siwon yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

 _" _Lihat aku"__ ucap Kris, menyentuh pipi Tao yang membuat pemuda manis itu menatapnya.

Tao mengulum senyum manis, memegang tangan besar Kris yang berada di pipinya.

 _" _Aku mencintaimu Yifan"__ desisnya.

 _" _Aku juga"__ Krisーatau Yifan, menarik Tao dalam pelukannya.

Angin semakin kencang berhembus, gumpalan asap tersebut semakin cepat berputar, langit bergemuruh hebat menunjukkan taringnya yang mengerikan.

"TAOO!"

 _ **BLHAAAAAARRRR!**_

Gumpalan asap itu meledak, membelalakan mata ketiga pemimpin, memendarkan pasir yang berkilau cantik. Kedua sosok itu lenyap di gantikan oleh butiran debu yang beterbangan di udara...

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tek!**_

Perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan pada _Sapphire_ yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja―di dekat bukunya. _Sapphire_ yang retak menjadi serpihan kecil berkilauan.

Sorot matanya menjadi kosong, suara Guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran mendadak lenyap, di gantikan angin yang berhembus lirih membungkam cicitan Sunbird di luar sana.

Gagak berkoar, kepakan sayapnya bersorak riang di langit mendung. Seolah tengah bernyanyi sumbang, menertawakan jiwa yang telah abadi, memurungkan wajah-wajah _Quendi_ yang ada, berkat sang gagak yang kini menari-nari di angkasa.

Saat lorong waktu terbuka, butiran debu tertiup jauh menuju ke dimensi yang berbeda. Debu yang menghubungkan satu dimensi ke dimensi lain bagai kunci terselubung.

Membuka jalan yang kasat, mempertemukan dua dimensi yang berbeda, yang pada akhirnya akan menghancurkan apa yang ada, binasa. Menjadi serpihan, butiran debu yang tak bersisa...

Terikat oleh benang merah yang di namakan takdir...

Butiran debu yang tertiup angin, di hilangkan, di ciptakan, dan di tuliskan kembali pada kehidupan yang akan datang...

Karena semua itu semata adalah sebuah hukuman yang tak pernah usai mempermainkan rasa yang di sebut cinta, atas kesalahan yang pernah terjadi.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[EPILOUGE]**

* * *

"Semoga mereka bahagia di kehidupan lanjut" Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir kucing berwarna merah muda segar, sembari menutup buku tebal bersampul hitam.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hal itu terjadi pada kita _ge_ " sorot matanya meredup, menerawang menatap keluar jendela di depannya pada angkasa yang luas.

"..."

" _Gege_?" pemuda pemilik _Onyx_ cemerlang itu memutar kepalanya ke samping kananya, dan keningnya mengernyit melihat pemuda yang di panggilnya ' _Gege_ ' itu tengah asyik membaca _manga_.

Pemuda cantik itu mendengus dan dengan kesal memalingkan wajahnya sembari mem _pout_ kan bibir kucingnya. Kesal karena tidak di dengarkan.

"Aku tidak percaya nama kita berdua sama dengan mereka" ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

' _Gege_ ', pemuda yang membaca _manga_ itupun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat buku yang dibaca sang kekasih telah tertutup tanpa ada skat pembatas buku.

"Sudah selesai membaca novelnya?" tanyanya dengan suara _baritone_ nya yang _manly_.

Pemuda berbibir kucing itu mengangguk, memandang pada judul _cover_ buku yang baru saja selesai dibacanya.

" _Dust grains_..." desisnya. "..ku harap kisah kita tidak seperti mereka" lanjutnya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang kecoklatan yang lebih tua darinya, yang duduk di sebelahnya pun menutup _manga_ yang dibacanya.

"Tidak akan sama _peach_ " ujarnya, membuat pemuda manis bermata ala Panda di sebelahnya menoleh.

Dan sebuah kecupan kecil menyambut bibirnya. Pemuda berkantung mata itu terbelalak dan sebelum sang kekasih berbuat lebih jauh, ia mendorong pundaknya cepat, mematahkan ciuman mereka.

"Kita ada di perpustakaan sekolah _ge_!" desisnya dengan wajah memerah dan sok melotot garang.

Pemuda bersurai pirang kecoklatan mengedarkan tatapan ke penjuru perpustakaan, antara rak-rak buku yang tinggi dan kembali pada sekeliling meja baca yang sangat sepi.

"Tidak ada orang disini jadi tidak masalah" ujarnya tersenyum aneh.

Belum sempat kekasihnya yang manis itu menghindar, ia sudah lebih dulu merekatkan bibir mereka kembali. Meski awalnya pemuda berbibir kucing itu menolak dan berusaha mendorong bahu kekasihnya, toh akhirnya ia menikmatinya.

Ciuman yang hangat namun panas, membuat dorongan kecil pada mereka untuk memperdalam ciuman dan membuat kalung berliontin batu berwarna ungu pekat yang di kenakan sang pemuda _Panda_ itu bergoyang kecil memendarkan kilaunya yang cantik, seolah menyimpan sejuta kenangan di dalamnya.

 _Butiran debu selamanya akan tetap menjadi butiran debu yang abadi..._

 _Meski terbawa angin dan lenyap, butiran-butiran itu akan kembali pada pada jalannya, yang berbeda._

 _Tak ada yang bisa menebak kemana angin menerbangkan butiran-butiran itu dan apa cerita yang tercipta..._

 **END**

Selesai~!

Hayo tebak~ sebenernya kisah mereka tuh sekedar cerita yang dibaca Tao di dalam novel atau mereka reinkarnasi dari Yifan dan Tao yang di ceritakan? Silahkan di tebak~ muahahahahahaha #disodoktongkatwushu

Lega kan udah tamat? Gw juga XD dan jangan tabok gw karena ending macem ini, hohohoho :3

Mohon bersabar untuk lanjutan **Adore** dan **Wonderfilled** ya. Mood gw lagi kacau balau, belakangan ini ga tau kenapa pengen bikin oneshoot :3

 _Mind to review?_ :3

 _©Skylar.K_


End file.
